


Upstairs Neighbor

by gwen_alexandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Moaning, Neighbors, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwen_alexandria/pseuds/gwen_alexandria
Summary: Former death eater.Spy for the Order.Her school bully.Her coworker.And now her upstairs neighbor.It seems Draco Malfoy is around every corner.Magnolia knows it's wrong, but she can't help but admire the now grown Slytherin Prince.Little did she know, Draco Malfoy was admiring her just as much.*POST-WAR**JOB AT MINISTRY**CEDRIC IS ALIVE**KINDA CANNON, KINDA NOT**DONT MAKE FUN OF ME AHH*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. New Neighbor Has A Stomping Problem

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.   
Click. Click. Click.   
This was getting ridiculous.  
It had only been a week.   
My new upstairs neighbor had only moved into their flat exactly one week ago today, and had already caused me to lose enough sleep to make me annoyed.  
What could they possibly be doing up there that caused so much noise?   
It sounded like there was a party going on up there about every night, as I could hear the familiar clicking of heels and sounds of champagne corks hitting the floor.   
The noise was so obnoxious, that not even a silencing charm helped, as the stomps and shuffles still caused the walls to rattle slightly, and the charm always seemed to wear off right as I was drifting off into sleep.   
Whoever it was, they were up rather early today. Usually the sounds of heavy footsteps didn’t start until around 8 am when I was leaving for work. Today, they were up at the same time I was.   
My eyes were heavy with bags, and it felt like I hadn’t slept properly in days…and that’s because I hadn’t.   
Lead foot above me didn’t quiet down until almost three in the morning, and 4 hours of sleep was not going to cut it for me with everything that was going on at the Ministry lately.   
I didn’t realize how much sleep I actually needed until I was reading over a case report of a muggle boy in Belgium who had recently found a “iridescent ball” in the middle of the woods behind his house. Turns out his father got a hold of the egg of a Norwegian Ridgeback, got scared, and chucked it in the woods.   
Thank Merlin the Belgian Ministry stepped in before that bloody thing hatched.   
I was reading it to see how well their Obliviators handled the situation…but sleep consumed me, and I was woken up by a concerned, but laughing, Cedric Diggory.   
I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and paused for a moment to stretch my arms, when the stomping directly above me began.   
Why did this person sound so angry all of the time? Was Hagrid up there or something? That is the only explanation.   
My peaceful morning tea was ruined then something was dropped above me, causing me to jump and nearly scald myself with hot liquid.   
That was it.   
I had enough.   
Whoever this new neighbor was obviously was not taught the manners that come along with shared living spaces.   
Quickly and in a huff, I grabbed my night robe that was hanging from a hook in my bathroom, and angrily wrestled it around myself as I stormed out of my flat, immediately heading up the stairs.   
My wand was in my hand, which probably made me look even more crazy than I felt, but I didn’t care. I was going to give this person a piece of my mind.   
Knock. Knock. Knock.   
I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently on the floor, imagining what the person on the other side of the door would look like.   
Probably old and grumpy.   
No. That wouldn’t explain the constantly revolving door of clickity heels and champagne corks.   
Maybe it was some snooty foreign business woman that had never lived in a flat a day in her life.   
No. I had a feeling it was definitely a man whose stomping kept me up until the early hours of the morning.   
Maybe it was—  
Oh no, that is definitely not who I was expecting.   
“Ah—” said the man who opened the door with amusement, “Magnolia Harlow…to what do I owe this pleasure at…7 o’clock in the morning.”   
My eyes were still wide as I processed the man in the door frame.   
Tall and broad shouldered, not a shirt in sight.   
Blond hair that was shorter on the sides than it was on top, making it look like he had messy fringe in his eyes.   
Icy blue, almost grey, eyes that used to taunt me during all of those years at Hogwarts.   
He was a lot different now than when I had seen him last. He was in the papers pretty often, but it had been years since we were face to face.   
He has grown…a lot. His once thin arms were now built up and strong, and looked like they were chiseled from stone.   
Draco Malfoy wasn’t a boy anymore.   
He was a man.   
A man with a very bad stomping issue.  
“Kneazle got your tongue?” he quirked at eyebrow up at me and took a bite of the apple in his hand.   
Green. Of course.   
I snapped out of my thoughts.   
“If you could please stop stomping at all hours of the day, that would be wonderful.” I huffed, trying to keep my eyes on his face.   
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” He smirked sarcastically. He knew exactly what I was talking about.   
“You stomp all day and night, and into the morning. I can hardly sleep.” I complained.   
“You’re a witch. Put up a silencing charm.” He motioned to the wand in my hand that I thought I had concealed in my crossed arms.   
Why was the looking there anyway?  
That’s when I notice that wasn’t the only place he was looking. His eyes grazed over my legs for a moment before coming back up with my eyes with no shame in them.   
Clearly, he still held on to some of Hogwarts Malfoy’s boyish ways.   
“You don’t think I’ve tried that? That was the first thing I did.” I scoffed and shook my head. Did he think I was an idiot or something? “Whatever you are doing shakes my walls.”   
I immediately regretted that wording as soon and I saw his eyebrows raise suggestively.   
“Oh, grow up.” I groaned and rolled my eyes.   
“Look, I’ll try and keep it down for the sake of your shaking walls, alright?” he was a smug bastard wasn’t he.  
My cheeks flushed slightly with pink.   
“Thank you.” I turned on my heel and stormed back down the hallway to the stairs.   
I had a feeling I had just poked the bear.


	2. New Recruit, New Problems

My confrontation with Malfoy put a little dent in my schedule, and I found myself rushing to get to the phone booth that I used to get to work every day.   
I hated being late, especially because Cedric loved to remind me of it every time I strolled in after he did.   
“Late night, Mags?” he would lean back in his desk chair and across his leg over his knee, sipping coffee from a black mug.   
The atrium was buzzing this morning as it usually did. Flying overhead were owls heading in all sort of different directions, and other flashes of light and wooshes of air moving too quickly for me to make out.   
“Good morning, Ms. Harlow. How are you doing this morning?” An older man’s voice sounded next to me as I waited for my elevator. I turned to see my boss, Harold Meister, and his assistant Monica standing and waiting.   
I greeted them both with a warm smile, “Good morning, Mr. Meister. I’m well. How are you?”   
The round man folded his hands at the stop of his protruding stomach. His mouth looked like it was all mustache no lips, and his cheeks were in a constant state of blush. Slap a white wig and beard on him and children would think he was Santa Claus himself.   
“Oh, I am wonderful, wonderful.” He looked curiously over my face for a moment, “My dear, I hope you don’t take offense to this…but you look rather tired. Have you been up studying those case files again? You know, I told you, you didn’t have to do all that mess anymore. The job’s securely yours now.”   
I tucked my hair behind my ear and cursed myself for not putting on more concealer.   
“No, no case files. Uh—I just got a new neighbor that moved in and it seems that—they have the tendency to cause a ruckus all throughout the night. I addressed it with them this morning, though. So, hopefully something comes from it.” I shrugged, somewhat embarrassed.   
The old man frowned, “I swear, some of these young folk are just not taught the proper manners sharing quarters. You know, the first flat I ever bought in London, I lived under a half breed vampire,” he wagged his finger before adjusting his coat.   
“You did?” I asked, raising my eyebrows. I couldn’t imagine Mr. Meister as young. He had looked this plump and old ever since I met him 4 years ago.   
“Sure did. The woman was nocturnal so…you can imagine the lack of sleep on my end as well.” He chuckled and looked as if he were thinking back to a memory.   
“And how did you deal with that?” I was curious. Maybe he could help me with my Malfoy problem.   
“Strangely enough, I went on to become good friends with the gal. Once we became mates, she made sure not to make too much of a fuss at night. Nice woman she was. She moved back to Romania to live with her aunt though…haven’t seen her since…” his eyes drifted as I’m sure he thought about his glory days with the half-witch, half-vampire woman he probably grew a fancy for.   
I have a feeling Draco Malfoy and I were not going to be friends though, so Mr. Meister’s advice was somewhat of a bust.   
The chime of the elevator sounded in front of us, and I waited to the side to let him enter first.  
“Oh, no dear, I’m waiting for our newest recruit. Did I not tell you? We’re gaining quite the gem. Should be interesting for the department.” He peaked at his pocket watch and then around the room. “Ah—I reckon that’s him right now.”   
All I saw when I followed his gaze was a few flashes of a camera, and suddenly everyone’s attention was cast towards the small crowd moving closer and closer to us.   
“My apologies for keeping him, Meister. We were held up by…an insistent third party.” Minister Shacklebolt gave a sharp look to a curly haired woman in a green power suit.   
Rita Skeeter.   
Writer for the Daily Prophet.   
I still wasn’t able to see who they were even talking about.   
“Oh, It’s quite alright, sir. You get your shots Rita? Need any of me? I wore my nicest just for you.” Meister shimmied his suit jacket sarcastically.   
“I think we’ve got quite enough. Just a few entering the elevators and we will be out of your hair.” She smiled with a tinge of annoyance.   
“Good morning, Mr. Meister. Nice to see you again, sir.” The mystery voice stated.   
Well it was no mystery voice anymore.   
Of course.   
Of course, it was Draco Malfoy.   
Just my luck.   
“Good morning to you, Mr. Malfoy. Please, this way.” Meister guided a hand towards where I was standing by the elevators, and those icy eyes fell to mine.   
He didn’t say anything, but I could have sworn I saw a small smirk quirk up at the corner of his lips.   
He wore a three-piece suit and tie. Black pants, white shirt, and a black tie. His shoes were undeniably made of dragon leather.   
I made sure to linger on the shoes. Those things were probably expensively heavy, and surely the cause of all the clatter above my flat.   
I hated those shoes.   
“Ladies first,” Draco stopped short of the open compartment and motioned for me to walk in, I’m sure only to get a quick glance of the back of the legs he was checking out this morning.   
What could Draco Malfoy possibly be bringing to this department besides issues for HR to deal with sooner or later?   
I stepped onto the elevator, holding my brief case behind my back as to block any lingering gazes.   
The ride to our floor was quiet, but not awkward as I imagined it to be.   
As we stepped off of the elevator, one thing did catch my eye again. His shoes. The fancy dragon leather ones. They were almost completely silent as he walked.   
“Good morning, Mr. Meister. Good morning, Ms. Harlow. Good morning…Mr. Malfoy?” the receptionist, Pepper, stated with wide eyes.   
“Good morning, Pepper.” I half smiled at the older woman.   
“Pepper? What a wonderful name. I haven’t heard anything like it. Is it a family name?” Draco leaned his elbows on the desk and flashed a pretty boy smile as a single lock of white blonde hair fell onto his forehead.   
Pepper blushed and went on to talk about her aunt or something. I wasn’t really listening.   
Was Draco really flirting with a woman old enough to be his mother right now?   
It used to be joked that the Malfoy boy had major daddy issues, but maybe it had more to do with his mother.   
“This way, Mr. Malfoy.” Meister waved his pudgy hand in the direction of his office. “Ms. Harlow, after our meeting, you will help Mr. Malfoy in settling in, won’t you? There’s no one else I would trust with the job.” Meister paused and looked at me before entering his office.   
Draco turned as well and raised an eyebrow with a cocky smirk.   
“Uh—yes sir. Of course. I’ll be in the office when you need me.” I nodded my head quickly and turned before anything else could be said to me.   
I walked into the office and closed the door shut immediately, slamming it somewhat and instantly regretting it.   
“Uh—good morning. Any reason you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Cedric leaned against his desk, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a steaming cup of coffee.   
“Did you know we were getting a new recruit?” I asked, straightening out my hair and my blazer.   
“Yes, I heard Meister mention it in passing. Why?” He set down his coffee and tilted his head like a confused puppy.   
“And do you know who it is?” I asked.   
“No.” he shrugged.   
“Draco Malfoy. The new recruit is Draco Malfoy.” I huffed, laying my brief case on my desk that sat facing Cedric’s on the other side of the room.   
“No way.” Cedric’s tone was calmer than I suspected. Almost like he was pleasantly surprised.   
“Do you…not think it’s weird too or am I losing my mind?” I asked, sitting in my chair and taking a sip of the coffee that Cedric placed on my desk every morning.   
“I knew he was looking for a ministry job. He and Potter were talking about it a few weeks ago—” Cedric made his way around to his desk chair.   
“Harry? Harry helped Malfoy get a job at the ministry? Now that’s a sentence I thought I’d never hear.” I sipped my coffee in disbelief.   
“Malfoy isn’t nearly as bad as he was at Hogwarts, Mags. He’s an alright bloke. Terribly funny once he’s got a few drinks in him. You should see him.” Cedric chuckled.   
“You and Malfoy go pubbing now?” I raised an eyebrow.   
“You would know that if you came out with us all after work. You should come tonight. We are all going to the Three Broomsticks at 6. You’re invited.” He leaned his forearms against his desk eagerly with an excited sparkle in his eyes.   
I gave him an uncertain look.   
“Come on. Potter can bring Ginny. Amara is coming, of course. Millicent Bulstrode from the games department always stops by with a friend and ole Theodore. Come on, Harlow. It will be fun.” He urged.   
A night out did sound fun. But so did catching up on sleep while Malfoy was out at the pub and not tap dancing above my head all night.   
“I’ll think about it.” I rolled my eyes playfully as I pulled out my wand and summoned today’s case reports from the stack by the window that had just recently appeared from the field agents and reporters regarding possible magical catastrophes that needed fixing and muggles that needed obliviating.   
A few minutes passed of casually reading and catching up on updates and recent findings regarding a recent spike in magic exposure in Bulgaria due to a few radical wizards that have since been apprehended. I bet their Obliviators were having a hell of a time down there.   
“You see Skeeter ran another article about that mishap in April? The bloody woman never stops does she. I mean—the bloke got fired, didn’t he? Why keep bringing it up?” Cedric scoffed, tossing down the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading.   
Ah yes…the mishap.   
The person who used to occupy the empty desk by the book shelves in our office, Linnaeus Goldsby, got a little too confident in his abilities, and a little too sloppy with his execution. He had been taking on greater caseloads to try and save up for a vacation house in Edinburg.   
What we didn’t know was that he wasn’t following proper protocol, and was half-assing his Obliviation. From February to March, Goldsby had taken nearly 75% of the cases we had received.   
In April, all hell broke loose, when everyone that he had performed Obliviation on all started to remember the events in which he was supposed to erase. Cedric and I were working day and night for weeks to correct his careless mistakes. It caused quite a bit of uproar in the Wizarding World, and not just in London. Newspapers everywhere were calling for Goldsby to have his license to Obliviate taken away, some were even suggesting jail time due to the fact that he risked the exposure of the wizarding world to the muggle world.   
Minister Shacklebolt was furious about the whole situation, which meant Mr. Meister was fuming.   
Goldsby was fired almost immediately, and his seat has been vacant ever since. Can’t say that Cedric and I didn’t clap upon his exit through. He was quite the arrogant git.   
“You reckon that’s why they are bringing in Malfoy? To get the attention away from that and try and shed some…positive light on the department? I’ve heard he’s a wonderful legilimens and occlumens as well. That could help you a lot, couldn’t it, Mags?” Cedric proposed slurping down the rest of his coffee.   
I shrugged, “That does make sense.”   
It would be nice to have someone double checking my work, making sure I didn’t miss anything when I’m wiping memories. But of all people…why did it have to be him?   
“And this is your office.” I heard the door open, but kept my eyes down on my work.   
“Mr. Diggory, you remember Mr. Malfoy from your schooling days as well, I suppose?” Mr. Meister stopped in front of Cedric’s desk.   
“Yes, sir.” Cedric stood up and shook Draco’s hand as if they hadn’t been going to the pub every week for months together.   
“How ya doing, Ced?” Draco asked with a smirk.   
“After last week, much better. And you?” Cedric and Draco shared a nudge as they reminisced on the stories and fire whiskeys I’m sure they shared at the pub last week.   
“Much better.” Draco nodded curtly.   
“It is so rare that all the members of a department are all from the same year! And all three from different houses too! All we would need is a Ravenclaw to complete the group. How funny!” Meister clasped his hands together and looked around at the three of us.   
“Well I am glad I can be of service to the department, Mr. Meister. My mother had nothing but good things to say about you. She would love if you could accompany us for dinner at the manor sometime soon. I’m sure my father would love to catch up as well.” Draco was kissing ass like his life depended on it.   
“Ah, yes, I would love that. I can be reached by owl any time during the week. Monica can work out a clearing in my schedule, right Monica?” Meister peered over my shoulder.   
“Yes sir.” The short girl nodded sharply.   
“Wonderful. I will be seeing them for lunch today so I will let them know of your interest.” Draco smiled like a gentleman.   
Stop staring at him, Magnolia. God.   
“Ms. Harlow, will you please aid Mr. Malfoy as he settles in his first days here? Teach him the ropes, where to find the case reports, where our floo network is. All of that important stuff?” Meister turned towards me with folded hands.   
“Yes sir.” I nodded, refusing to let my eyes fall to the mischievous smirk on the blonde man next to him.   
“Wonderful. If you need me, you know where to find me!” he chirped as he walked out the door with Monica scurrying behind him.   
“You could have told me you took the job, mate.” Cedric stood up and the two shared some sort of hand clap, half hug, pat on the back thing that I always saw men sharing with one another.   
“I am a man of mystery, Diggory. I enjoy an element of surprise.” Draco joked, glancing his eyes over the papers on Cedric’s desk.   
I kept my eyes down on the files in front of me.   
“Those the case files I keep hearing about?” Draco pointed over to me and starting to stroll over with his hands in his pockets.   
I tensed up as the smell of his cologne hit my nose.   
“Yeah,” I answered, not even looking up to acknowledge his looming presence.   
He stood there for a second, reading over my shoulder, and making me shift slightly in my chair.   
“I can send them your way when I’m done with them.” I looked up and met his eyes.   
Christ, his eyes were captivating.   
He still stood with his hands in his pockets, looking down at me in my desk chair. He stared at me for a second with slightly squinted eyes, like he was thinking.   
“Thanks, darling.” He raised his eyebrows quickly and then strolled to his desk, taking the expensive smelling cologne with him.   
I tried to resettle into my reading, but all I could focus on was the fact that my heart was nearly pounding out of my chest.


	3. Prepare For Landing

“Oh—looks like we’ve got something in Bath.” Cedric plucked the paper that appeared from a flame in the communication network channel.   
“What happened?” I asked, standing up quickly and straightening out my skirt.   
“Two blokes fighting in the street. Both drew their wands and cast a few hexes back and forth in an alley. Only about 4 witnesses.” Cedric read from the paper as he summoned his coat from the coat rack by the door.   
Not bad. Light work.   
“Show time, Malfoy. Get your shit together.” Cedric motioned towards Draco with an excited grin.   
“How are we getting there? Floo?” I asked, pulling on my own coat.   
“Apparition. No available Floo networks near the scene.” Cedric glanced at the paper again before duplicating it twice and flinging them over to Draco and I.   
“Ready when you are.” Mr. Meister popped his head into the room.   
“You’ll be joining us, sir?” Cedric asked, shoving his wand in his sleeve.   
“Thought I would come and make sure Mr. Malfoy is acclimated with everything. Knows how everything is run.” He fixed his hat on his round head and opened the door wider for us all to exit.   
“Put this on.” I handed Draco a badge to pin on his coat.   
“What’s this for?” he asked, quickly fastening it.   
“Identification. Can’t have any ole bloke walking in there trying to pick around in people’s brains, can we?” Cedric gave Draco a pat on the back as we approached the apparition point.   
“Gods I hate apparating.” I sighed, smoothing out my coat.   
“Why?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, “It’s better than the bloody fire place. Muggles always have them shut up. Ever gotten stuck in a dusty ole chimney before, Harlow?” He chuckled boastfully and shook his head.   
Arrogance was gross. But on him, it almost seemed normal.   
“I just don’t like the landing.” I grumbled as Meister stuck out his arm for us all to take in order to arrive at the same place as a group.  
“Why?” Draco asked.   
Before I had time to answer, there was a familiar pull behind my belly button, and we were being whisked, whipped, yanked, and thrown to Bath.   
As my feet hit the ground, I nearly toppled over if it weren’t for a strong hand grabbing my upper arm and keeping me up.   
Why did he have to be such a fucking gentlemen? It made it harder to dislike him for his noisy walking habits, and his past of being such an arrogant prat.   
“That’s why I don’t like the landing.” I fixed my hair and straightened my dress.   
“Noted.” He chuckled, fixing his own coat.   
I turned away before staring became inappropriate. We were at work. This was no time for ogling or bickering.   
“Ah—Mr. Meister. I wasn’t aware you would be joining us today. For what do I owe this wonderful surprise?” a young man’s voice boomed from down the alley.   
Cormac McClaggen. Devilishly handsome Gryffindor quidditch player that now served as an agent in Magical Catastrophe reversal. He’s the one that would put buildings back together, stop rogue wizards from hexing each other in the street, and call in for obliviators when needed.   
“I am here on the assistance of our newest recruit. You remember Mr. Malfoy, don’t you Cormac?” Meister stepped aside and Cormac’s eyebrows shot up.   
“Of course, I remember Malfoy.” The two shook hands, “I thought the working life just wasn’t for the Malfoys. Considering the house and the riches and all…” Cormac stated with a confused tone in his voice.  
He was right. Why the hell did Draco need a job in the first place? The Malfoy name was tied to more money than I would ever even dream of seeing in a lifetime. Why was he now taking a job all of the sudden?   
“Better use of my time, McClaggen. Nice to see you again.” Draco’s lips were in a tight smile. The two of them never really liked each other I don’t think.   
“Hello again, Mags. How’ve you been?” Cormac smiled widely in my direction.  
I nodded my head, “I’m wonderful, Cormac. And you?”   
“A lot better now that we’re taking these two gits in.” he motioned to the manacled men behind him that were being prepared for apparition to the Ministry. “What kind of idiots would choose quiet ole Bath to sort out their differences? And in the middle of the street, no less?” he huffed and put his hands loosely on his hips.   
“How many witnesses total? I know the report said 4 but, has that changed as all?” Cedric asked, shaking hands with Cormac as well.   
“Nah, just the four. An older couple and their grandkids that were sitting on their little garden terrace up there. Gave them quite the scare. Old man thought he was meeting his maker for a second there.” Cormac chuckled with the rest of us.   
The four witnesses came into view and Meister called us over.   
“Hey, Mags,” Cormac stopped me for a brief moment, “You going to the pub tonight?”   
Shit. I already forgot about that.   
Why did he want to know? Did he want me to be going to the pub tonight? Did he want to see me there?   
Maybe I should go. Cormac was still as handsome as he was while we were in school, and he seemed to have an interest in me. Who would I be to pass up a potential offer to live out a school girl fantasy of mine?  
Cormac McClaggen in my flat? Oh, 17-year-old Magnolia would be freaking right now.   
“Uh—yeah. I suppose so.” I replied, glancing over to Cedric and Draco who were standing and waiting for me.   
“Brilliant. I’ll see you then.” He smiled wide.   
Cormac extended a “see you guys later” to Malfoy and Cedric before heading over to take the rogue wizards to the office.   
“Flirting on the job, Harlow? Very surprising. Wouldn’t expect that from you.” Draco dipped down slightly and mumbled so only I could hear it.   
“I was not flirting.” I snapped, “He asked me if I was going to the pub after work and I said yes. That’s it.”   
He smirked as soon as he realized he had gotten under my skin.   
“Please,” he scoffed, “You could shag much better than meat-head McClaggen.”   
My eyes widened with a gasp, “You are vile,” I crossed my arms, “And who I shag is none of your concern.” I picked up my pace and caught up with Cedric.   
How annoyingly smug was he? Why was he so concerned with who I had sex with? It’s not like I cared. He lived right above me, so I heard every click of the heels of whatever gal he brought home that night.   
Or maybe…was Draco jealous?   
No. No way.   
That’s ridiculous. He’s just being an arse.   
“Now, as Mr. Malfoy knows, but the two of you may not know, is that the minister and I would rather not have a repeat of Mr. Goldsby’s incident in April, and in order to make sure nothing like that does happen again, we have brought in Mr. Malfoy.” Meister explained with his hands.   
Cedric and I both gave a confused look but continued to listen.   
“Before, we would only rely of the erasing of memories, but we find that there is less liability on the department if the memories are replaced with false ones after Obliviation. An extra layer of security to keep catastrophe at bay.”   
That actually made sense. But once again, why of all people did it have to be him?   
“After either one of you has completed Obliviation, you will discuss with Mr. Malfoy the memories that will be implanted, making sure they are appropriate and in accordance of course, and then he will use Legilimency to implant them. Everything clear?” Meister looked around at the three of us.   
“Crystal.” I sighed.   
“Wonderful. Now, I must be heading back to the office now. I’ll need these reports tomorrow, Friday, by lunch.” Meister disappeared with a snap, just leaving a couple of agents, the witnesses, and us.   
Cedric spoke with the elderly couple for a few minutes before wiping their memories clean.   
“They were just enjoying the cool weather when there was a car accident outside. They called the police. No one was hurt. They need to start thinking about what they need to cook for dinner tonight. Alright?” Cedric ran over the false memories with Draco as I erased the grandkid’s memories of the events.   
Draco nodded once and crouched down in front of the old man before putting a hand to the man’s chin, coolly stating “Legilimens”.   
It only took a minute. He moved on to the grandmother, and then to both children.   
It was fascinating to watch; I have to admit. He was really skilled at that skill; I will give him that. Maybe he would be a good asset to the department after all, if he could just keep his shagging talk to a minimum.   
“Brilliant, mate. You mind using that little bit of magic on me next time I have a shite night out? Really think you could work some miracles.” Cedric nudged Draco with his elbow.   
“I’ll think about it.” Draco laughed and shook his head.   
Snow started to flutter down from the slowly darkening sky.  
“Should probably get back then and get a start on the reports before we get off. Make for less work on Friday, don’t you think?” Cedric stated as we walked over to the apparition point.   
Draco and I nodded in agreement.   
Before I felt the pull of apparition, I felt the same strong hand grip my arm. Before I could stay anything, we were whipped and pulled back into the office, but this time, I didn’t nearly fall.   
Draco’s grip on me prevented that.   
“You’re welcome.” He stated in a monotone voice.   
I blinked a few times. Why did he do that?   
“Uh—thank you.” I stuttered slightly, pushing a piece of hair behind my ears.   
We were close. Very close for two coworkers. His eyes barred down at mine for a few lingering moments, like he wanted to say something, and I couldn’t pull my eyes away from his sculpted face.  
My heart was pounding in my chest again.


	4. This Does Not Mean I Have Feelings

Cedric begged and pleaded with me dramatically to come to the pub tonight once I tried to get out of it again. The idea of catching up on sleep was all too appealing at the moment.   
“Come on, you told Cormac you were going to be there, and Ginny is only coming because I told Harry you would.” He stepped in front of the door and crossed his arms, blocking me from walking out.   
“Didn’t know you were such a grandma, Harlow.” Draco scoffed from behind me.   
“Am not.” I scowled.   
“It’ll be fun.” Cedric frowned, “Plus, I already told Amara that Cormac asked you if you were coming, and if you don’t, I already know she will show up to your flat and drag you there herself.” Cedric took his coat off of the rack and tossed Draco his as well.   
“Fine.” I gave in, “I’ll go. But only because I haven’t seen Ginny in nearly a week…” I almost continued to say more.   
“And…” Cedric edged on.   
“And it would be nice to catch up with Cormac as well. It’s been a while.” I rolled my eyes jokingly.   
“Three Broomsticks. 6 o’clock. I’ll see you then.” Cedric gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek before opening the door for me.   
I used the Floo to travel back to my Flat, as I didn’t want to walk through the snow that had begun to layer outside.   
As soon as I stepped into my living room, the stomping commenced.   
Oh, my Godric, were these ceilings paper thin?   
I tossed down my bag and headed for my room, desperate to get away from the noises.   
As I didn’t have much time, I went right into getting ready. My work clothes were definitely not Three Broomsticks attire, and I had recently gone shopping with Ginny last week, and thought this to be the perfect time to try out a couple outfits.   
The thought of Cormac being there was well was another reason I told myself that I needed to look nice, but as I tried on different skirt, jean, shirt, variations, it wasn’t Cormac’s opinion I was worrying about.   
No. I don’t give a shit about that loud bastard likes and dislikes. I’m going to wear what I like and what I feel good in. No man’s opinion needed or cared for.   
I wasn’t going to let an ancient school girl crush influence my adult life. This wasn’t Hogwarts. This was real life. I’ve grown.   
I kept it somewhat festive considering we were 4 days into December.   
A black and white argyle skirt that settled mid-thigh, with a white turtle neck sweater, and a deep red jacket over top with black boots to keep my legs from freezing over.   
I wonder what Draco will think of the boots.   
For the love of…  
He’s really going to like the skirt. Imagine the leg admiring he is going to do…  
Fuck off.   
It was 6:10, and I was afraid that Amara would be showing up in my Floo any moment now if I didn’t get a move on.   
I threw my purse over my shoulder and tucked my wand up my sleeve before grabbing a handful of Floo powder.   
“The Three Broomsticks.” I stated confidently, and with a flash of green flames, I was there within seconds.   
“There she is! See? I told you she was coming!” Cedric pointed to me and nudged Amara, who spun around in her seat.   
I intercepted her hug as soon as I got to their table.   
“Took you long enough. I was about to come get you myself.” Amara fixed a stray piece of my hair before pushing towards me a pint of butterbeer.   
At the table was Cedric Diggory, Amara Sparks, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and Cormac McClaggen, sitting right next to the seat that Amara had left open for me.   
“Hello again, Magnolia. Long time no see.” Cormac and I shared a quick hug before I sat down.   
“Magnolia Harlow? Blimey, I hardly recognized you. Mills, did you even recognize her? I thought you were just one of Amara’s gal pals or something.” Theodore Nott looked at me in disbelief.   
“Yes, I recognized her, Theo. We work in the same building.” Millicent shook her head and chuckled slightly.   
It doesn’t surprise me that he doesn’t recognize me. He was a part of Draco’s goon squad, along with Blaise Zabini who just waltzed in with Harry and Ginny. Theo and Blaise never payed me any mind in during school, just their ring leader who would always throw a snide comment my way, or play into some dodgy rumor about me.   
“I’m surprised you even know who I am in the first place, Nott.” I chuckled taking a sip of my butterbeer.   
“Of course, I know who you are! Who do you think I am? Some sort of daft wanker? I saw you all over the place at school. Malfoy basically stalked you I mean—” he took a long sip of his whiskey.   
I blinked a few times. Surely, I heard him wrong.   
“What did you just—” I started, but Blaise Zabini clamped a hand down on Theo’s shoulder, causing him to jump.   
“Well do my eyes deceive me. Magnolia Harlow. Long time no see. Glad to see you got rid of the specs.” Blaise pointed to me quickly as he took his seat.   
Okay maybe they did pay me more mind than I remembered.   
“Hey!” Ginny smiled pulled up a seat as Amara scooted over to let her in.   
“Hey, Gin. How are you?” I hugged her with one arm.   
“I’m good, I’m good.” She pulled back and scanned my face, and her smile fell slightly, “Why do you look so exhausted?”   
She was wonderfully blunt at times.   
“Oh um—I haven’t been getting much sleep.” I didn’t realize how bad that sounded until it had left my mouth.   
Her eyebrows raised excitedly, “Someone been keeping you up then, huh? Who is it?” she leaned in slightly, “You and Cormac been in the sheets together already?”   
I swatted at her arm, “No.” I shook my head, “My upstairs neighbor seems to have a lead foot. Silencing charms do nothing. I swear to Merlin he’s tap dancing up there on purpose.” I took another sip of my drink.   
“Him? So, you’ve spoken to him? What’s he look like? Do you know him?” Ginny fired off a million questions at once.   
“Yes, I confronted him this morning about it, and he said he would keep it down, but I heard him stomping away right before I came here so…maybe I’ll invest in a good pair of ear plugs.” I sighed heavily.   
“What’s he look like?” Ginny nudged my arm and took a sip of her own drink that Harry had brought back for her.   
I decided it would be best to hold on to the upstairs neighbor’s identity. He was going to be showing up tonight, and I didn’t want Ginny to make things awkward.   
“He’s…not bad to look at. But that doesn’t even matter. I’m not interested in him.” I huffed.   
“I never said you were interested in anyone…but now I do believe you are.” She smirked slyly.   
I rolled my eyes, “Shut it, Weasley.”   
A few more minutes past, and he still wasn’t there.   
Why did I care if he showed up or not? I didn’t care.   
“So, Cormac, how have things been at work lately? You hear about all of that mess in Bulgaria?” I asked, finishing off my second butterbeer.   
“Yeah. Real mess they have down there. You reckon they’ll call us in anytime soon if they don’t get it sorted out?” he leaned my way slightly, and I could smell the whiskey on his breath.   
“That would be something, wouldn’t it? Maybe I should brush up on my Bulgarian.” I chuckled, setting down my empty glass.   
“You want something from the bar? I was just about to go up there. Another butterbeer?” he motioned to my empty glass.   
“Actually…I think I’ll take a fire whiskey. Need something to warm me up.” I smiled. He gave me a quick nod and headed for the bar.   
“Hump him already.” Ginny mumbled to me.   
I shook my head and chuckled.   
The bells at the front of the pub rang out, alerting everyone that someone had just walked in.   
I looked up and immediately my eyes fell on the sharply dressed Draco Malfoy, taking off the coat of…oh for Christ sake…  
“Good lord, I haven’t seen Pansy Parkinson since she wanted my head on a platter in the Great Hall.” I heard Harry mumble under his breath as he raised his glass to his lips.   
A weird feeling settled in my stomach.   
Pansy was a cruel girl in school. A bully to all. All I knew about her now was that she was some sort of fashion designer, and I hated to admit that I liked a lot of her designs.   
She was dressed in a black dress with long sleeves that hugged her skin. Her hair was darker than before and in the same chin length black bob. Just like in school.   
I expected her to take one look at me and point, laughing like she did when we were in school, but her eyes lit up as she saw all of the familiar faces at the table.   
“Pansy fucking Parkinson. To what do I owe the pleasure.” Theo stood up and pulled her into a hug.   
“I had a couple days off and Draco extended the invitation. I nearly didn’t believe him when he said this whole lot was going to be in the same place at once.” She pulled away from his hug and was pulled in to another from Blaise, and then another by Millicent.   
“Bitch, you have been gone too long.” Millicent hugged her friend tightly.   
When Pansy pulled away, her eyes fell to me.   
“No shit,” she smiled, looking me up and down.   
“Hi,” I said, trying not to cower under the gaze.   
“No offense at all, Harlow, but thank god you lost the specs and started dressing for your body. It’s done you wonders, dear.” She slid into a seat next to Draco, directly across from me.   
I was unable to think of words at that point.   
“Was that a compliment?” I chuckled slightly.   
Pansy rolled her eyes playfully, “I’m not the bitch I used to me, Magnolia.”   
Draco raised an eyebrow at her as if he was protesting that little statement, “Okay…I am kind of, but only to those that warrant it.” She leaned back into her chair that Draco and stretched his arm over the back of.   
There was the same weird feeling in my stomach.   
No. You don’t care. Why are you acting like this?  
Cormac came back at the perfect time and set down my glass, “Thank you.” I smiled.   
Draco’s eyes flashed between me, the glass, and Cormac, who very obviously scooted his chair closer to me.   
“It’s like a fucking reunion! All we need is Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, and Lovegood and it will just like the old days.” Cedric took a sip from his glass. He was getting loud, meaning the alcohol was kicking in.   
“The old days? Diggory, it’s been 4 years. We aren’t ancient.” Draco stated, motioning to the bartender for a drink. Of course, he got special treatment.  
“You know what I mean.” Cedric swatted at the air.   
“And then—oh bloody hell—do you remember when the hippogriff knocked Draco on his ass 3rd year? Oh Merlin, I lost it from laughing so hard. Could hardly catch my breath.” Harry was laughing his ass off along with everyone else at the table.   
I laughed along with them, but Draco’s hand on Pansy’s thigh was a bit distracting for me. It made me itch.  
“Funny for you, Potter. Try having a 2-ton beast rearing back up at you, and you tell me how you would react.” Draco stated in a relaxed tone, finishing the rest of his 3rd or 4th glass of fire whiskey.   
“Are you forgetting about the dragon that chased me up and down the grounds during 4th year? I’d take a hippogriff over that horned-beast any day.” Harry leaned his elbows on the table.   
Draco leaned over and whispered something to Pansy that made her grin widely.   
“I don’t know if I told you already but you look beautiful tonight.” Cormac placed his hand over mine on the table, and I could feel eyes on me from across the table.   
“Thank you.” I blushed, pushing my hair behind my ear.   
After that interaction between Cormac and I, it seems Draco and Pansy amped up their own PDA.   
Was it on purpose?  
He continued to whisper things in her ear almost every time I looked over, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes flick to me, like he was making sure I was seeing them.   
I made it a point to keep my eyes away from their interactions from that point on.   
“I think I’m going to head on.” I yawned, pulling my coat off of the back of the chair.   
“So soon, Harlow? Come on. Stay a while longer.” Cedric drunkly pleaded with me.   
I shook my head and swung my coat over my shoulders, “I believe this reunion has properly tired me out for the night.”   
“Well, I’ll see you soon, dear. Owl me on Saturday. We need to get lunch.” Ginny pulled me into a hug.   
I said my goodbyes to everyone just the snickering couple across from me at the table.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Cormac smiled suavely and raised an eyebrow.   
“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe we could get lunch?” I was bold in my statement but I didn’t care. It would be nice to have lunch with someone other than Diggory for once. If I had to listen to that man talk about his failed attempts to bed Amara, I was doing to stab my wand through my eye socket.   
“That sounds great. I’ll stop by your office at around…12:30. That good for you?” Cormac asked eagerly.   
“Sounds great. I’ll see you then.” I gave him a quick hug and friendly peck on the cheek before heading to the Floo, but not before catching a glimpse at the drunken, fiery eyes of Draco Malfoy, that stared me down the whole way to the fireplace.   
His eyes never left me. It was like he was a predator stalking prey, and it made me sweat slightly under my collar.   
He spun his empty glass between his fingers on the table, and a small smirk came to his face once I caught him staring, but his eyes didn’t divert. He continued looking at me all the way up until I threw down the powder.   
About an hour later is when I heard the footsteps start above me, and I cursed out loud. My eyes had nearly given into sleep.   
My disdain grew into mortification once I heard there were two sets of footsteps above me.   
He had brought Pansy back to his place.   
And with all the whispering they were doing, I knew where this was headed.   
I covered my head with a pillow and tried to drown out the sounds above me by humming to myself.  
Yeah that didn’t work in the slightest.   
The first whisper of a moan I heard from above, I froze.   
This was not happening.   
No. No. Nope.   
What kind of hell am I in right now?   
Why had I not cast a silencing charm yet?  
Where is my wand?   
Another moan, louder.   
I gasped.   
Were they fucking or was he murdering her up there?   
I expected to hear sounds of a rocking bed but they never came, just the indiscriminate and jumbled male and female moans.   
My breathing started to intensify as the noises went on.   
I needed to cast the charm and stab my ears out with a few sharp objects, but instead, I found heat slightly pooling between my legs.   
It had been a while since I had been touched by a man in any way that could be considered sexual.   
Work just always seemed to be consuming my time, and there hasn’t really been anyone that I found myself immediately sexually attracted to.   
Frustrated. That was a direct side effect of the lack of action I was getting.   
Maybe a release is what I needed. Something to easy my mind for a few minutes and relax me.   
No.   
What was I saying? I’m not going to get off to the sounds of someone else—to Draco Malfoy, getting his off.   
I was just about to cast the charm when I heard a muffled, masculine moan leak through the infrastructure.   
My lip was immediately between my teeth.   
This was wrong. This was more than wrong.   
Draco Malfoy was my coworker and listening in on his sexual activities was wrong, and fucked up.   
But there was a little part of me that wondered what it would be like to have him between my thighs, making me make those noises for him.   
No one would know. Just me.   
He’s the loud one, and I can’t help how my body reacts to hearing what I hear.   
The ache between my legs only grew stronger as I pictured his hands on me in my head. Him making those noises for me.   
My hand traveled slowly down my stomach, and I almost stopped, but I felt if I did, it would only make things worse for me.   
I deserved to feel good.   
I was doing this more it.   
This meant nothing.  
Feelings for Draco? No way.   
I just needed to get my fix.   
My fingers slipped under the band of my underwear, and I closed my eyes.   
Imagine it’s his hand.   
He had nice hands. They were strong, but not over bearing. He wore the same silver rings on his fingers now that he did in school, and I always found myself fond of them.   
The veins that ran delicately through his hand were nice as well. Very…very nice.   
I glided my middle finger along the top of my heat, shuddering as my fingertips came in contact with the pulsating bundle of nerves that was begging to be touched.   
The moans above continued.   
This felt so wrong, but as my fingers became more confident, it felt oh so right.   
My bottom lip was mashed between my teeth in order to stifle any of my own sounds.   
His sounds put my mind into a dream like state, and suddenly, I was picturing him hovering above me, his ringed-fingers working at my sex below.   
It was like ecstasy as I rode this high. This dirty, wrong, fucked up high that made me feel as relaxed as I can remember being.   
I imagine him being slow and gentle at first, coaxing noises out of me that only made him want me more, then his pace would increase, causing me to squirm.   
I bet Draco Malfoy was a good lover.   
The feeling was becoming too much. Overwhelming.   
The thought of him with his head between my legs was enough to send me over the edge into a toe-curling orgasm that could only be reached by me.   
Before I could stop myself, a moan left my lips.  
Louder than I intended.   
My hands slapped over my face quickly, and I nearly died right there.   
They couldn’t have heard it.   
No way.   
They were being loud enough to where there was no way in hell, they heard my moan.   
Silencing charm went up, and sleep overwhelmed me, along with a twinge of jealousy as I found myself wishing I were Pansy Parkinson.   
But this still didn’t mean I had feelings towards Draco.  
No way…


	5. Eavesdropping & A Quick Fix

I woke up mortified.   
And feeling gross.   
That was never happening again.   
I showered off quickly, washing away any trace of my embarrassing moment of weakness.   
Today I opted for a pencil skirt and a tan sweater, with a plaid printed coat.   
It was Friday.  
It was easier to dress cute on a Friday when you knew the weekend was so close by.   
Pushing last night’s events out of my head, I took the Floo to work again today, not wanting to walk through the snow that had continued to come down last night.   
The clock on the wall told me that I was 15 minutes early, and I was surprised to see Cedric sitting at his desk already, head down.   
“Uh…you okay there, Diggory?” I questioned, sending my coat to the coat rack with my wand.   
“I knew I shouldn’t have let Malfoy talk me into those shots last night. He’s just so damn convincing, that little…” Cedric mumbled off a few curse words about our new coworker.   
“Want me to run and grab the coffees this morning? I’ve got time.” I stated. I was appearing to be helpful, while in reality, I just didn’t want to be in here when Draco arrived.   
“Too late.” A voice entered the room.   
Too late.   
Three thermos cups of coffee floated next to Draco as he glided into the room in his grey dress pants and dark green sweater.   
I didn’t know he wore glasses.   
He looked very nice in those glasses.   
Shut up.   
Something about Draco Malfoy in a pair of glasses just sent a shiver up my—  
Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.   
“Thanks.” I tightly smiled as he handed me the cup of coffee, taking a larger step toward me than I expected, making me lean back against my desk slightly.   
His eyes locked onto mine for a quick second through those bloody glasses, and to my horror, he smirked.   
Oh, dear god.   
Did he know?   
There’s no way he knew. No way at all. No.   
I was just overthinking things.   
“You good there, Diggory?” he asked, eyes still on mien for a few more tense moments before he turned to deliver Cedric’s coffee to him.   
“Remind me never to go drink for drink with you ever again, Malfoy.” Cedric only lifted up a hand to accept the coffee, keeping his head down on his arm against the desk.   
“I’m only building your tolerance.” Draco handed him the cup, “You can’t be all mad at me though. You seemed to be hitting off with that girl—what’s her name—the one with the black hair?” Draco motioned to his own hair and looked to me.   
“Amara?” I raised my eyes brows.   
“Yes. Amara. You and her were hitting it off, weren’t you?” Draco nudged the hungover mess at the desk.   
“I nearly puked on her shoes. Good thing I got in the Floo when I did.” Cedric groaned and pulled up his head, eagerly taking a sip of coffee. “You and Parkinson have a fun night?”   
My stomach clenched and I abruptly turned around to face my desk, pretending like I was organizing papers.   
Draco let out a heavy chuckle in response, “It’s always a good time with Parkinson.”   
Oh, is it now?   
“It’s like you’re repeating history, mate. You two shaggin’ and all…just like 6th year.” Cedric took another slurp of coffee.   
“Never said we shagged. I just said it was a good time.” Draco corrected.   
Then what the fuck were they doing up there being so loud for?   
“I don’t know if I believe that.” Cedric chuckled.   
“Parkinson is good for a—how do you say—quick fix. The real stuff is…reserved.” Draco explained.   
I felt like running out of the office in that moment, but I kept myself composed.   
“Draco Malfoy…reserved? I’m sorry. I’m not sure I know how that works.” Cedric slowly came to life again with the caffeine.   
“You see, Ced, when I…have interest in someone…I feel obligated to reserve myself. Like a place holder. But a man has needs that must be met, obviously, so that’s when you get your fixes in, until the one you’re interested in…comes around.” Draco explained.   
If those are the noises made with someone he isn’t interested in, what the hell was going to happen when whoever he was interested in finally came around?   
I was going to have to move flats.   
“So, you’re…not interested in Parkinson?” Cedric was still a little bit slow this morning.  
“No.” Draco stated calmly, “Parkinson is not the one I’m interested in.”   
I kept my eyes down on my report for hours, not daring to look up and possibly catch his eye.   
Why did I feel such relief when he said Pansy was nothing more than a hook up to him? Why the fuck did I care?   
No. I don’t care.   
He can fuck who he wants. I can fuck who I want.   
Period.   
I just needed some sort of distraction. Something to get my mind off of the last night, and to get Draco Malfoy out of my head—  
“Knock, knock.” A voice sounded at the door.   
Jackpot.   
“Hey, Cormac.” I smiled, looking up for the first time in hours.   
“McClaggen, mate. How ya feeling today?” Cedric stood up and shook Cormac’s hand solidly.   
Draco gave the whole scene a stone-cold glare.   
“I just have to drop my report off to Meister really quickly before we head out. Is that alright?” I asked, summoning my coat to my desk.   
Cormac nodded.   
“Harlow,” I heard my called from the other side of the room, and I kept my face of dread to myself, “Can you come here for a second?”   
I swallowed my pride and pivoted on my heel, briskly walking to his desk.   
“Yes?” I folded my hands in front of me.   
“Can you look over this?” he motioned to the report on his desk.   
My shoulders relaxed slightly.   
He just needed my help with work stuff.   
Nothing out of the ordinary.   
I scanned my eyes over the papers quickly, making sure all of the necessary forms were filled out, and that he signed an initialed in the right places.   
“Make sure you sign the back page with black ink before you turn it in…then you should be all set.” I said calmly.   
I turned my head to face him, just to find him already looking at me. Our faces were closer than would be considered normal for two coworkers, but I couldn’t pull myself away.   
“Enjoy your date, Harlow.” He said in almost a whisper, “I’m sure McClaggen is just itching to reminisce about his mediocre quidditch career for the next hour.”   
I scoffed and stood back up, “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous, Malfoy.” I crossed my arms, glancing at Cormac and Cedric, who were both deep in an animated conversation.   
“Oh, but I believe that I’m not the only one.” He smirked slightly, and my throat tightened, “You should really work on not showing all of your emotions on your face. Makes you incredibly easy to read.”   
He closed the folder containing the report he had just signed, and stood up, tucking it under his arm.   
Not the only one.   
Did that mean he was jealous?   
I was just joking…  
“And you should work on keep your nose out of other people’s business, perhaps.” I retorted boldly.   
There was a flash of something in his eyes. Something I couldn’t quite distinguish right away.   
“I’ll put my nose where I please.” He whispered to me, before breezing past, leaving me scrambling to figure out what exactly he meant by that.   
Draco was right.   
Cormac went on a tangent about his “glory days” on the pitch at Hogwarts, effectively boring me into concealed daydreams and made up scenarios.   
I’ll put my nose where I please.   
What an entitled prat.   
Who does he think he is?   
Just because you have money doesn’t mean you get to tell people what to do, or become a part of their personal affairs.   
Now I realized how big of hypocrite I was, as my nose was somewhere it definitely did not belong last night.   
A distraction. I needed a distraction. Something to get the blonde man in those delicious looking glasses out of my head.   
“Do you want to come to my place tonight?” I interrupted Cormac in the middle of his play by play of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match 6th year where his tooth got knocked out.   
Wonderful conversation for an alleged date.   
“Tonight?” he raised an eyebrow.   
I nodded a few times, “Yeah. We can…cook dinner. Just hang out. I have some wonderful wine I never have the excuse to get into as well.”   
Cormac was handsome. But it seems like handsome just wasn’t cutting it for me anymore. I needed more. Something more edgy.   
But he would do for now.   
A quick fix.   
“Uh—sure. That sounds great.” Cormac’s face read of surprise and amusement.   
“Wonderful,” I stated, “Here. I’ll write down the address.”   
I paced back and forth in my kitchen, waiting to hear Cormac knock at the door while simultaneously trying to hype myself up.   
We had agreed upon 7 o’clock, and it was nearly that time. I had made sure to close my Floo, so I wouldn’t have any surprises through the fire place.   
A knife I had charmed was cutting up tomatoes and onions on the counter, and pasta was boiling on the stove, although I wasn’t actually using the muggle contraption, preferring magic when I was too anxious to pay attention to the hot water.   
As it neared 7, of course the stomping above started.   
Draco must have just gotten home from seeing Cedric’s new flat, which I hadn’t even seen yet. Cedric invited me to come and check things out with them, and that’s when I informed him about my plans with Cormac, which Draco of course overheard.   
Like I hoped he would.   
“You invited him over? Cormac?” Cedric chuckled like he didn’t believe what I was saying.   
“Yes,” I scoffed, putting my hands on my hips, “We are two adults having dinner together, Cedric. It’s more than you can say for you and Amara.”   
Cedric frowned. So did Draco.   
Knock. Knock. Knock.   
Right at 7. On the dot.   
I opened up the door to see Cormac standing there with…oh god he had flowers in his hand.   
Kind gesture, really. If he had caught me at an early date, I would be properly swooning, but there was something preventing me from it. For now, I just smiled and let him in.   
I found a vase for the flowers, and poured the two of us a glass on the first wine I pulled from the cooler, and we chit chatted while dinner prepared itself.   
“This is a pretty nice place.” Cormac looked around my flat and nodded to himself. Just then, a series of bulky footsteps sounded from above, “Except I do believe your upstairs neighbor may have some sort of lead foot.”   
I nodded in agreement, “Tell me about it. He stomps all bloody day and night.”   
“He? Have you met him?” Cormac asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of wine.   
“Uh—yeah. I confronted him about his…rudeness yesterday morning, actually. He said he would keep it down but…as you can see,” more stomps, “…I don’t think he’s holding up on that statement.”   
“Need me to talk to him?” he asked.   
“No, no. no.” I blurted immediately, “I was going to talk to the landlord about it anyways. It’s fine.”   
Dinner was ready, and we sat at the small kitchen table and continued our chatting, and I found myself getting restless.   
He had started on quidditch.   
Again.   
“Ever thought about joining the work league, Cormac?” I asked, taking a bite of pasta off of my fork.   
“Yeah, I have. I’m just so damn busy in the field, I don’t think I be able to make it to the practices, you know? I heard Potter has one hell of a team though. You reckon Malfoy’s going to join? Would definitely make it to a game to see him and Potter have at it again like they did in school. Hopefully with Malfoy getting knocked on his ass again.” Cormac laughed as he reminisced.   
“I’m not sure. If he did, I’m sure Harry would find a place on his own team for him. I think it’s safe to say their rivalry has been extinguished over the years.”   
Cormac frowned, “Yeah, guess you’re right.”   
Stomp. Thud.  
“My lord, is there tap dancing going on up there?” Cormac looked to the ceiling in response to the noises.   
I wish Draco would just keep it down already.   
He knew Cormac would be over though, so maybe this was on purpose. Just to pissed me off like he did in school.   
“Excuse me for a moment,” I stood up from the table and set my napkin down, “I’ll be right back. It seems my neighbor has forgotten our conversation from the other morning. I’ll be just a second.” I slipped out of the door as Cormac looked at me slightly confused.   
Knock. Knock. Knock. On Draco Malfoy’s door.   
Within seconds he opened, wearing a short sleeved white shirt tucked into his work pants with a kitchen towel flung over his shoulder, and his hair looking a bit messier than it did in the officer today.   
“Can I help you, Harlow?” he raised an eyebrow and leaned against his door frame.   
“You’re being loud again.” I stopped staring and crossed my arms.   
“Ruining your date, am I?” he smirked in amusement.   
So, he did know Cormac was there.   
“Yes. Honestly, Malfoy, are your soles made of steel or something or are the walls that thin?” I huffed.   
“You really that concerned that some walking around will take away from your riveting conversations about me and Potter ‘having at it’ on the quidditch pitch again? Sorry if I underestimated how enthralled you were at the bloke’s one-dimensional conversational skills.” He jazzed his hands sarcastically before crossing his arms like mine.   
“You—are you eavesdropping?” I gasped, disgust plastering itself onto my face.   
“Walls are thin.” He shrugged nonchalantly.   
I scoffed, taken back by his invasiveness.   
“Oh, come on, Harlow. Let’s not act like I’m the only one that done a bit of eavesdropping lately.” He narrowed his eyes after looking me up and down.   
My cheeks flooded with red, and my stomach did a flip.   
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.   
I couldn’t even think of words to reply with, as I was mortified enough.   
Mortified and angry.   
I turned on my heel and stormed off back towards the stairs without saying a word.   
“Send Cormac up here next time, Harlow. I’d love to have a chat.” He exclaimed to me as I rounded the corner to the stairs.   
My heart thudded in my ears.   
The fucking bastard.   
God I was such an idiot.   
I can’t believe he fucking knew I was listening to him and Pansy.   
How could he have even known though? Did he hear me in my one moment of weakness? Was he calling my bluff and I just proved him to be right?   
Or…did he want me to hear it?   
I paused and stamped my foot to the ground as I turned the corner before my door.   
For some unknown reason, Draco Malfoy had decided to fuck with me. He had some motives of which I didn’t know the intentions behind, but one thing I do know is that what happened with him and Parkinson last night, the whispering, the touching, the noises from up above, was something that he wanted me to be aware of.   
You want to mess with me, Draco Malfoy?   
Fine.   
Time for a taste of your own medicine.


	6. Get Some Of What You're Craving

Well that was underwhelming.   
Although if performance were based on the noises that left my lips while underneath Cormac, you would have thought I hit the jackpot of sexual partners.   
I was loud for a reason, and it wasn’t because it was something I couldn’t help.   
The sounds were my own sort of revenge, although I’m sure the asshole living above me put up a silencing charm, something I wish I would have done the previous night.   
The sex was alright. Nothing special, really.   
Cormac wasn’t a pleaser as far as I was concerned. He didn’t…attend to things like I wanted him to…needed him to, and now, instead of a quick fix to hold me over, I was felt feeling even more sexually frustrated than before.   
I made the grave mistake of letting him spend the night, and internally groaned to myself when I rolled over this morning to see that he hadn’t left yet.   
This was going to make things incredibly awkward at the office now, wasn’t it?   
Regret hardly had time to rear its ugly head when I felt Cormac start to stir.  
“Shit…what time is it?” his eyes opened wide as he looked around the room for a clock.   
“Um…nearly half past nine.” I answered.   
“I’ve got to get a move on then.” He tore the covers off and threw himself out of bed, “Supposed to meet my mum and step-father for some stupid bloody brunch she’s hosting in Edinburg.”  
He quickly pulled his trousers back on, buttoning them up as he searched for his shirt.   
“Over there,” I pointed to the chair in the corner of my room. He nodded thanks and plucked it up.   
“I’ll—uh—see you around then. Feel free to owl me. I’d like to see you again.” He stated as we approached the front door.   
I caught a glimpse at the flowers on my kitchen counter and felt bad knowing I probably wasn’t going to be owling him anytime soon, if at all.   
“Will do, Cormac. Have a nice time at brunch.” I opened the door for him.   
“Bye Mags…oi, seems you’ve got a letter or something here.” He picked something up off of the door mat in front of my door and handed it to me quickly as he headed out the door.   
My shoulders relaxed as I shut the door, feeling a lot less stress now that I was alone.   
The letter in my hand was in a white envelope with no seal, with the words “Ms. Harlow” written on the back out it.   
I carefully pulled open the folds of the letter and took out the piece of paper. 

Magnolia Harlow,   
This is letter is to inform you that a formal noise complaint has been filed to apartment 048, of which you currently reside.   
The complaint in question was filed at 10:24 pm on December 5th by an anonymous resident.   
This is your first offense, so you have only received this letter as a warning. Second offenses will result in a fine, and further will be handled directly by management.   
With first time offenses, we suggest speaking with your surrounding neighbors to appropriately discuss the issues at hand to maintain the friendly and respectful community we have created within the building.   
If you have any questions regarding this notice, please set up an appointment at the leasing office with the receptionist, or call and leave a message, and we will be glad to meet with you as soon as possible.   
Thank you,   
Management. 

That. Mother. Fucker.   
That blonde, loathsome, spiteful, little prat!  
With the letter still clutched in my hand, only a robe to cover my night slip, and no shoes on, I was storming back upstairs to give that man-child a piece of my bloody mind.   
My knocks were more like forceful pounds.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently as I heard rustling behind the door.   
Just like the other morning, he opened the door with a bare torso, only adorning pajama bottoms, and bed head hair.   
“Funny seeing you here again. Feel like I’m having a serious case of de ja vu.” He answered, leaning in the door frame again.   
“A formal complaint, Malfoy? Are you serious?” I held out the paper and he scanned it with his eyes for a few moments.   
“You have no way of knowing that was me, Harlow.” He smirked with a tinge of arrogance.   
“Don’t play stupid with me. I know it was you. Who else would it have been?” I crossed my arms again, “You know, with all the noise you make, I could have had you evicted three times over! Not once have I made a formal complaint because I thought we were adults here. Not children.”   
He sighed heavily and waited for me to stop talking, “Are you done?”   
“Just getting started.” I huffed. “Why did you file a noise complaint? Why not just…address things with me directly?”   
“And interrupt the Oscar-winning performance you were giving down there? Yeah, no thanks. I’d rather not be greeted with an over confident McClaggen. Lord knows he was doing nothing to elicit any sort of moan of that caliber.” He raised his eyebrows quickly, and I felt blush rise to my cheeks.   
“You’re a wizard. Why not just put up a silencing charm?” I asked.   
“I believe I could ask you the same question.” He took a sip from a coffee cup that he must have summoned from his kitchen.   
Fuck. I forgot he knew about my little listen in from the other night.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I lied.   
“Don’t lie to me, darling. You might be able to produce from pretty realistic sex sounds to fool McClaggen, but I can spot a liar from miles away.” He squinted his eyes at me slightly.   
“My…sex sounds are none of your business.” I looked down at my feet, now wishing I had put some shoes on.   
“You made them my business.” He stated flatly, “But I’m sure that’s what you wanted.”   
I looked up at his words with the look of confusion on my face.   
“Look, are you going to keep yelling at me in the middle of the hall, or will you come in? I’m not trying to get a noise complaint here.” He opened the door wider for me and paused for my decision.   
Without even thinking about it, I stormed in.   
“Why didn’t you just wait until morning and then address it with me directly? If I get two more of these, I could be evicted, Malfoy.” I turned around to face him as he shut the door.   
“Then I suppose…no more over-the-top faking of orgasms for you then.” He brushed past me and headed to the kitchen to refill his coffee, and my cheeks burned brighter than the sun.   
“How did—I didn’t—” I was flustered at his words.   
“Look me in the eye right now and tell me that all of that ruckus was caused because Cormac actually made you feel good.” He leaned tow hands on the kitchen counter and stared into my fucking soul, “Did he actually make you moan like that, Mags? Did he make your toes curl? Did he make you cry out and beg and scream? Don’t lie. You remember what I said about liars.”   
Holy fuck.   
That was…hot.   
His words had a much stronger effect on me now than anything Cormac did to me last night did.   
“W-why do you care?” I managed out, trying to keep myself composed.   
He took a few steps towards me, and rather than step back, I stayed put.   
“Because you can shag way better than McClaggen.” He answered nonchalantly.   
“Who I shag is none of your business.” I tensed as he took another step forward.   
“Hypocrite.” He snorted.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I scoffed.   
“You tell me who you shag is none of my business, but you’re the one that was looking very bothered about Pansy and I at the pub.” He was close enough now that I could smell the coffee on his breath.   
“And you looked very bothered about McClaggen and I flirting. You know, you wear your emotions on your face. You are very easy to read.” I blurted out.   
He chuckled and shook his head, “You know, I’ve found out we are actually a lot more similar than I remember us being, Harlow, and that’s says a lot, considering you’re a bloody Gryffindor.” He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.   
“I made the complaint, because I was jealous, Harlow. If that wasn’t abundantly clear already.” He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “But I still couldn’t get enough of those moans, darling. I thought my little game was only one sided, but it appeared you have played a hand even better than mine.” He pulled back and locked onto my eyes, “And you have won.”   
Did he just say he was jealous of Cormac? Did he just say he liked my moans, just as I liked his? Did he just say I won?   
This was wrong. He was my coworker. My school bully. He was an asshole in school, and he still held some of the same arrogance as before.   
But good lord…did his words make me ache.   
“Usually I don’t find myself to be the jealous type, darling. I’m not a man that often stakes claim…but—” he leaned forward again, this time to the other ear, “All I could think about was how those noises would be real if I was the one you were under.”   
A small moan left my mouth without my permission, and I immediately mashed my teeth into my bottom lip.   
“I don’t like sharing, Harlow…” He chuckled darkly and stepped forward again, and I could feel the warmth radiating off of his bare skin.   
What the hell was happening right now?   
Three days ago, Draco Malfoy was just a boy I went to school with, a former death eater turned spy for The Order, and a proper git.   
But now? He was my noisy upstairs neighbor, my bloody coworker, and the half-naked man I was now snogging.   
Holy fuck we’re kissing.   
I wasn’t even aware of who initiated it, but it was happening, and neither one of us were unresponsive to the fervor of the other.   
His lips were captivating and sensual, moving with mine skillfully and beautifully, like an intricate slow dance.   
One of this strong arms was wrapped around my waist, pulling me up on my toes, while his other hand caressed my face firmly.  
My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and I was nearly off of the ground.   
How did I never notice how tall he was before?   
His tongue part my lips, and the taste of peppermint and coffee swirled in my mouth. Another small moan left my lips without warning, and a deep groan of approval from him spilled into my mouth.  
Suddenly I snapped back into reality.   
“Stop—” I push a hand against his chest and stepped back, keeping him at an arm’s length.   
I was frozen staring at the ground and touching my fingertips to my lips.   
I just kissed Draco Malfoy.   
Draco Malfoy just kissed me.   
Only bad would come from this.   
He was my neighbor. Say things went badly. Being separated by one thin ceiling was not going to end up well, when situations with Cormac and Pansy have already proven so.   
He was my coworker. I don’t even know if there are rules about relationships between coworkers, and I didn’t want to wait and find out. What if something were to go bad and it interfered with our work? Mr. Meister would have my head if there was another scandal with in the department.   
He was Draco Malfoy. Although his reputation is doing much better than it was directly after the war, there was still a stigma around him. Some people haven’t truly forgiven him and his family for their involvement with Voldemort, and the last thing I needed was for Rita Skeeter to write an expose.   
He was a lady’s man to say the least. I didn’t need to get wrapped up in something like that. I am not a hook up person, despite what last night’s event may have implied.   
Good Godric, I fucked up.   
“Shit—I’m—” he panted, trying to find my eyes but I kept them down.   
“I’m going to go.” I swallowed and headed for the door.   
“Magnolia—wait—”   
But I was already out the door.


	7. School Boy Crushes & Adult Love Interests

Ginny met me for lunch after I sent her an urgent owl, as I had forgotten to the day before, and I desperately needed to talk to someone about my neighbor situation, keeping the identity a secret, of course.   
“You snogged him? You went up there to yell and you ended up snogging?” Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth with her eyes wide.   
“I’m already thoroughly humiliated, Weasley. I don’t need anymore.” I shook my head in disappointment in myself.   
“Who initiated it?” She asked, trying to compose herself.   
“I have no bloody clue. One second I was yelling at him, and then the next, we were kissing. It was out of nowhere. Like I blacked out for a second.” I took a sip of water and touched some of the cool condensation from the glass to my forehead.   
“Was it nice at least? The snogging?” she grinned shyly and raised an eyebrow.   
I slumped my shoulders and let out a deep whine, “Yes…but that’s the problem, Gin. It wasn’t supposed to be that good.”   
She clapped her hands giddily, “You have to see him again! Snog him again! Talk to him at least. What if that’s your bloody soulmate and you’re too stubborn to have another go at it?”   
I rolled my eyes at her optimism, and outrageous claims.   
“I can assure you that upstairs neighbor man is not anything more than an annoying, spiteful prat.” I huffed, crossing my arms.   
“An annoying, spiteful prat that you were snogging like no tomorrow only a few hours ago.” She sipped her water, eyeing me over the rim of the glass.   
“That doesn’t mean anything.” I looked down at my untouched salad in front of me.   
“I think it does.” Ginny shrugged.   
“And why is that?” I questioned.   
“You didn’t blush like you are right now when you mentioned Cormac. And you actually slept with that bloke.” She smirked and took a bite of her food, “It’s clear you enjoyed swapping spit with your upstairs neighbor more than shagging with your in-bed lover.”   
I sighed and hung my head in my hands, incredibly tired, overwhelmed, and frustrated.   
All because I knew she was right.   
To be completely honest…I had completely forgotten about Cormac until she just brought him back up.   
I spent the rest of the weekend doing things around my flat to keep my busy, and to keep my mind off of the gorgeous man above me.   
What? Don’t call him that. What was that?   
Every square inch of the bloody place was shining and spotless. I didn’t even pick up my wand to do it either, as using magic to clean would only take a matter of seconds, and I needed something time consuming.   
I continued to tell myself that the kiss was nothing. I felt nothing. There was nothing there.   
But my heart jumped once I heard more than one set of footsteps above me, and then settles once I realized I heard the voices of two or three men talking.   
My speech about invasion of privacy was null and void as I cast a wandless charm to allow me to tune into the conversation, they were having above me.   
“Nice place you got here, Malfoy. I mean—a bit crowded compared to that monstrosity of a manor but…it’s nice.” The familiar voice of Blaise Zabini sounded above me, and I found myself relaxing once I confirmed it was the footsteps of another man I was hearing.   
“Smaller than I expected, not going to lie, mate.” Theodore Nott took a few steps around.   
“No one wants to hear your bedroom talk, Nott. Keep that between you and Bulstrode.” Draco joined in, poking fun at his friend.  
Blaise joined Draco in laughter as Theo muttered something I couldn’t make out.   
“How are you and ole Millie B doing, Nott? What has it been? Almost a year now you two been going strong?” Blaise asked.   
I heard the clinking of glasses and some shuffling around where the kitchen was.   
“Bloody wonderful. I don’t know why we never shagged in school. We could’ve started this whole shindig so much earlier if I had gotten my head out of my ass.” Theo exclaimed. “What about you, Zabini? Who you been poking around with?”   
There was a pause as I heard liquid being poured into a glass.   
“I’ve been going on a few dates here and there. Nothing special, really. Thinking about trying out the pool in France. Don’t believe I’ve seen an ugly woman from France so I’d say my chances are good.” Blaise answered.   
“Are you looking for a shag or a wife, Zabini?” Draco chuckled.   
“I could ask you the same question, Mr. New-found-celibate. You know, Pansy is still just as big a gossip as she was in school. She told us all about your little perversion to shagging lately.” Blaise directed to Draco, who took a few moments pause.   
“Wonderful. So glad Parkinson continued to spill all my secrets.” Draco groaned.   
“Being serious man. You know sex is sex, mate. Oral or not its still—” Nott started.   
“Okay, okay, okay. No need to recap, Nott. Pansy already gave us all the…gross details. Very blunt girl, that one. Dear Merlin.” Blaise shuddered.   
“I’m not celibate, you bellends. I’d lose all sanity.” Draco chuckled, “I just find sex incredibly intimate, and I would rather save it for who I’m truly interested in rather than hand beddings out like business cards.”   
“But you have shagged plenty of women, Malfoy.” Nott chimed in.   
Cringe.   
“Women I was interested in. I’m not going to shag a random slag from a club. Whoever I shag is whoever I find to have grown a particular fondness for.” Draco continued.   
“So, when you fancy a gal…you don’t shag shag, you just get your off with other women until they…what…until they come around?” Nott asked.   
“Yes.” Draco replied simply.   
“What a gentlemen.” Blaise said sarcastically.   
There were a few minutes of boring conversation, but I couldn’t tear my ear away, just in case something interesting were to come up.   
“You remember Hannah Abbott? That Hufflepuff chick in our year that was…stoned to the bone 24/7?” Blaise asked.  
“Yeah, what about her?” Draco asked.   
“Saw her the other day…lugging around twins and looking like a full-on mom I’d like to fu—” Blaise gawked.   
“Zabini…you got a mummy kink now or something?” Theo poked fun.   
“I think that’s quite obvious.” Draco chuckled.   
“You know who I hadn’t seen in a long while that really shocked me?” Theo asked, “Magnolia fucking Harlow. I mean…good lord. She’s had quite the little transformation…hasn’t she, Malfoy? Almost didn’t recognize her.”   
My cheeks got hot at the mention of my name.   
I really shouldn’t have been listening, but now I was the topic of conversation, so I had no choice.   
“Tell me about it. These past four years have really done her wonders. Just like Parkinson said. I’m starting to see what you saw in school, Malfoy. You know, with your little fascination—” Blaise started, but suddenly my ears were filled with static.   
A silencing charm.   
Another trap. Another trap set up by Draco Malfoy and I fell right into it, and he knew it.   
Fuck.  
But…what the hell was Blaise talking about?   
A sudden yawn told me everything I needed to know about mu current mental and physical state, and I decided that I needed to turn in for the night, and prepare myself for how I was going to have to deal with seeing Draco at work 5 days a week.   
“Morning, Mags.” Cedric walked along side me down the hall, causing me to jump slightly. “You alright? You see a ghost or something? Something on my face?” he looked around rapidly as he handed me my coffee.   
“No—uh—I just wasn’t expecting you, is all. How was your weekend, though? Did you and Amara get to have lunch?” I asked as we turned into the office.   
Draco already sat at his desk, looking over a file in his hand.   
He wore a light grey pair of work pants, and a slightly darker grey shade of sweater with a black belt that matched his black rimmed glasses.   
Dear Godric he looked handsome.   
No. No. No.   
I adverted my eyes as soon as I walked into the room, keeping them to the ground as I walked to my desk and pretended to listen to Cedric.   
“And I didn’t realize until I got home that there was a piece of lettuce in my teeth. I don’t know if I should be embarrassed or thankful that she didn’t bring it up.” Cedric groaned as he plopped down into his seat.   
“I’d have pointed it out. If that means anything.” Draco chimed in, swiveling around in his chair to face the direction of Cedric and I’s desks.   
“Then I guess I should be thankful she didn’t point it out. Thank you, Malfoy.” Cedric took a sip of his coffee and sent his coat to the coat rack.   
“You have a nice weekend, Mags?” Cedric inquired.   
Yeah. I was wonderful! Would you like to hear about my snog session with a particular blonde wizard?   
“Yeah.” I replied simply.   
“What’d you do?” Cedric continued.   
“Cleaned.” One word again.   
“How was your little dinner date with McClaggen? He talk your bloody ear off or were you able to get a word in?” Cedric chuckled.   
“It was…fine.” I shuffled some papers around to try and convey to him that I was already too busy to talk, but he persisted.   
“Fine? If I ever shagged someone and they described me as fine, I’d probably have to take a week off to patch up my ego.” Cedric laughed, causing Draco to even chuckle as he continued to read the cases.   
“What did you expect for me to say? You want all the details or something?” I joked.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco shift comfortably.  
“And why did you even assume we shagged? We could have just had a chat and dinner, and nothing else.”   
Cedric narrowed his eyes at me, “Did you and Cormac just have a chat and dinner, Harlow?”   
He held his stare until he broke me down.   
“No…” I slumped my shoulders and hung my head in my hands as Cedric picked up the laughter again.   
“You see…I already knew that, because I ran into him just yesterday at the store, and he was just smitten to tell me all about your wonderful little night—” Cedric continued dramatically.   
“Shut it, Diggory.” I put my hands over my ears and shook my head.   
“Yeah, if you would, please, shut up, Diggory, before you miss whatever just came in.” Draco turned and pointed to communication channel that lit up in flame, leaving behind a new report.   
I groaned and chugged down the rest of my coffee.   
“Well this is interesting…” Cedric’s face grew amused at the words on the paper.   
“What?” I asked, summoning my coat that I had just put on the rack a few minutes prior.   
“Couple of muggles in a public park caught sight of a few rogue duelers messing around in a clearing. Ran to the police talking about warlocks and possibly seeing Jesus.” He read from his desk.   
“How are we getting there?” I asked, pulling my hair out from under my collar.   
“Apparition, Harlow. It’s in the middle of the hills.” Cedric replied as we headed out the door to the apparition point.   
We stepped up to the point and I took a deep breath.   
He grabbed my arm again. Not by my upper arm, and not as firm as before. It was a light grasp on my forearm that he quickly released once we landed in the woods, and he saw that my footing was solid.  
We didn’t even exchange a glance.   
“Where did you guys just come from? What is happening? Are we on drugs? Did someone slip drugs into our breakfast? Clive! I told you there was something off with those damn eggs!” a loud woman screeched to her tired looking husband.   
“There was nothing wrong with the eggs, Linda. That’s just how they tasted.” The husband rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re okay.” A younger looking boy with shaggy hair and a beanie stated; his face very close to a girl who had her long hair in a plat going down her shoulder.   
“I’m glad you’re okay. We’re so lucky we are alive.” The girl replied back to whom I assumed to be her boyfriend. The both of them looked as if they couldn’t be older than 20 years old.   
They started snogging, and not just a small little peck.   
Full. On. Make. Out.   
“Alrighty then…” I turned away from them, and almost ran right into Draco.   
We stared at each other awkwardly for half a second, before one of the field agents came up to us to fill us in.   
“The other couple. They were out here trying to get photos for their…travel blog. I think that’s what they called it. They are not on drugs. Just…quite the handful. Especially the woman.” The agent informed the three of us.   
“The two younger ones on the other hand…” he motioned over to the two that were on and off snogging whenever they weren’t thanking each other for “still being alive” and “being so strong”, “they were in a—uh—rather compromising position when they saw the duel going on…” the man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.   
“They were shagging? In the middle of the woods?” Draco asked bluntly.   
“Uh—yeah. I do also believe they may be on some muggle mushrooms as well. They are a bit out of sorts…as you can probably tell.” He looked over my shoulder at them again as they stared at each other’s hands.   
“Shagging…in the middle of the woods…high as kites?” Cedric repeated back.   
“Why didn’t I think of that one?” Draco asked sarcastically.   
Him, Cedric, and the agent burst into laughter, and I just stood there, trying not to hear the smacking sounds of snogging from behind me.   
I cast a warming charm under my breath to warm up my fingers in the freezing cold of the air.   
“What were you two doing out here…in the middle of winter…doing what you were doing?” I tried to word things as best as I could, trying to stay professional.   
“We just wanted to be one with nature…you know? Even in this extreme cold…we just felt like we needed to be in nature…with one another.” The boy said, turning his distant gaze back to his shivering girlfriend.   
“I know exactly what you mean, baby. I’m so glad we survived that warlock attack.” She locked her eyes onto his and grasped his hands up between their chests.   
Draco and I stood there with equally confused and disgusted looks on our faces. We shared a quick glance before looking back at the younger couple, who had returned to snogging.   
“Oi…” Draco snapped a few times, “Could you knock it off? We are trying to help you. What all did you see?”   
“We saw lights. All kinds of brilliant lights…and…and Latin. The two were yelling in Latin and shooting orbs at once another with sticks…” the girl swished her hand back and forth.   
“You described that brilliantly, love. You are so good at explaining things. You are amazing.” The boy doted on his girlfriend in a way that made me cringe.   
“You are the brilliant one. You are so amazing.” Their gazes locked again and then…good Godric they were snogging again.   
“Let me know when you’ve erased them.” Draco mumbled to me as he turned to check in on Cedric, and the older woman that was yelling at him now.   
“I won’t be able to even cast the bloody charm if they don’t stop snogging each other every 2 minutes.” I groaned, pulling my wand from my sleeve.   
“Do you want me to help you? Is that what you’re asking?” he put his hands in his coat pockets and waited for me to answer.   
“Can you just…distract one while I erase the other? I don’t want to screw this up. Meister will have my head.” I motioned over to the still snogging couple.   
“Fine…” He sighed and started walking back over to where I was standing, “Not the first snogging situation I’ve been in this week, anyway.” He grumbled low enough for only me to hear as he brushed passed me to separate the couple.   
I stood there, blinking slowly as I comprehended what he just said to me.   
“Well get to it then, Harlow.” He motioned to the girl that was still sitting in front of me. There was a slight smirk at the corner of his lips as he surveyed my blushing cheeks, reveling in the fact that he was the one that caused it.


	8. Sucker For A Pencil Skirt

Two weeks went by, and I tried my best to avoid the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy, which seemed to be watching me more and more as the time went on.   
“Have you spoken to him yet?” Ginny asked me every time she saw me.   
My answer, as always, was “No.”  
It was now the middle of December, and the Christmas decorations around the ministry building became more and more elaborate and festive every day it seemed. Decorating my apartment was actually a wonderful way to relieve my stress.   
From work…and from other, more personal affairs.   
I hadn’t spoken to Cormac either, which I felt bad about at first, but he didn’t seem to mind. He said hello me in the hall the other day as Cedric, Draco, and I left a meeting Meister’s office, so maybe everything there was fine?   
Who knew? I wasn’t still worrying about it.   
I shouldn’t have slept with him.   
It was Saturday morning while reading the paper when I saw Draco Malfoy once again gracing the front page, with a cute little blonde on his arm.   
My eyes widened and I nearly spilt my tea on my kitchen counter.   
Her name was Cassie. She was from France. She worked for the ministry as a receptionist.  
That’s all I needed to know about her.   
I didn’t hear any set of clicking heels above me last night. As a matter of fact, I hadn’t heard any clicking heels in a while. Since Pansy.   
I drummed my fingers on the counter as I skimmed the rest of the article.   
This was…bothersome.   
Obviously, I shouldn’t be stressing myself out about a kiss that he didn’t seem to give a shit about.   
It obviously meant nothing to him…right?   
“Office Christmas party? Is that a…normal thing?” Draco stared at the invitation on his desk that the whole department received this morning.   
“Yes, it is a normal thing, you pompous prat.” Cedric tossed a piece of paper at Draco from across the room. “And you are going. Whether you like it or not. You too, Harlow.” Cedric pointed from Draco to me.   
“I—” I started, but Cedric cut me off.   
“Nope. Not having it. You’re going.” He glared.   
It was on Christmas Eve, which fell on a Friday this year.   
A small frown came to my face as I realized that my Christmas was probably going to be spent alone in my apartment, watching cheesy Christmas movies, and opening whatever gifts came in the mail from my mother and step-father.  
The both of them had been traveling nonstop since the end of the war, living it up in every glamourous way possible. They didn’t even have a permanent address.   
Occasionally, my mother would send me a postcard from where ever she was that week, telling me about the sites she was seeing, the people she met, the clothes she was wearing, and also reminding me that “I was only getting older” and she wanted grandbabies before she was too old to teach them how to properly hold a tea cup.  
All of my other close friends were traveling for the holidays, or had people coming to visit them, and I didn’t want to intrude or be a bother.   
Sometimes being by myself was just what I needed.  
I would probably find myself in the office on Christmas. That sounded like a nice distraction, and the office would be empty. No Cedric cracking jokes or poking fun, no Draco sending me glances and distracting me with his suave ways of simply existing.   
He really was the worst distraction.   
“Mags?” Cedric caught my attention suddenly.   
I snapped out of my daze and blinked a few times, “What—I mean—yes? Sorry.”   
He gave me a concerned look, “I just asked if you wanted to go to the pub tonight.”   
“Who’s going?” I immediately asked, wishing I didn’t.   
“Does it matter? They have live music tonight. I heard Flitwick is a part of a jazz band now during his off time, and they are supposed to make an appearance.” Cedric chuckled.   
Yes. It does matter.   
“No…I guess it doesn’t matter.” I smiled awkwardly, “I’ll go but…but only for the thought of Flitwick playing saxophone.”   
When I arrived at the pub, the first person I saw was Draco. Sitting that the table with Harry and Ginny and…of course. Of course, Cassie was there.   
It was too late for me to turn around and Floo myself right back home, because Draco already made sight of me.   
“Hey!” I said with convincing enthusiasm as I put a hand on Ginny’s back, stepped up beside her.   
“Hey, Mags!” She hugged me with one arm.   
“How you doing, Magnolia?” Harry asked as I slipped into my seat next to Ginny.   
“I’m doing…” I was trying not to get distracted by Draco and Cassie sitting almost directly across from me, “…great! I’m—I’m great. What about you? How’s it living together now?”   
Ginny and Harry shared an endearing smile, “It’s wonderful.” They said simultaneously.   
I smiled instinctually, mirroring their emotions.   
“You’re Magnolia Harlow, right? One of the Obliviators?” Cassie piped up from across the table randomly.   
I slowly swiveled my head to face her, “Yeah. I am.”   
“Oh, so you work with Draco?” She asked excitedly.   
Well this was wonderfully awkward…for me at least.   
“Yeah,” I replied simply.   
“Glad to see he hasn’t driven you completely mad yet. I was worried the old Malfoy would come back out and try to go all…Slytherin on everyone. Didn’t think it was possible for you to get along with any other Gryffindor, no offense mate.” Harry motioned his glass for butterbeer to Draco before taking a long sip.   
“If he’s learned to get along with you, Harry, considering your history, I’m sure he can get along with anyone” Ginny laughed.   
“One would think.” Draco shrugged casually before taking a sip of his whiskey glass, throwing a quick glance my way.   
More people started to arrive in our group, and I was relieved to see that Cormac didn’t make an appearance.   
But to my and many others surprise, Pansy Parkinson showed up.   
“Parkinson! Two times in one month! It’s a Christmas miracle!” Theo Nott shouted drunkenly, throwing his arms around her shoulders.   
Cassie shifted uncomfortably towards Draco after the two of them shared one armed hug.   
“Magnolia! How are you?” Pansy threw her arms out and pulled me into a hug that I was not expecting.   
I wonder if Draco told her about my…eavesdropping.   
“I’m—great. How are you?” I asked, returning her hug. She slid into an empty chair next to me and exhaled dramatically.   
“The holidays…just take it out of you. I’ve been running back and forth between London, Paris, and Rome for days trying to approve things for my spring collection, and I swear to Salazar people just lose all sense of urgency during the holidays. It’s like no one’s head is screwed on right.” She huffed, leaning over, stealing Draco’s glass and downing the rest of its contents.   
“Uh—excuse me, Parkinson. I do believe that was mine.” He scoffed, looking at her in disbelief.   
“Uh—excuse me Parkinson. I do believe that was mine.” She mocked his tone, “You can get another one. Get me one while you’re up. Make it a double.” She waved him off.   
I was inspired by her boldness.   
Draco rapidly blinked a few times, still comprehending, but he didn’t argue. He just got up and went to the bar.   
Cassie sat there with her arms crossed, a sour look plastered on her face.   
Pansy scowled her way before looking back to me and mumbling, “She looks daft.”   
I covered my mouth to shield my laugh and shook my head, “Your assessment is rather accurate.”   
“I don’t know why he insists on playing these little games. He says he’s grown but it’s clear he still has some…boyish tendencies. Sorry for playing along with that.”   
“Playing along with what?” I asked, taking a sip of my butter beer.   
She narrowed her eyes at me like she was asking me if I were the daft one, “Come on, Harlow. You can’t possibly still be so oblivious.”   
My face remained in its confused state.   
She huffed and scooted her chair closer to me, leaning an elbow onto the table, “Remember in school…when Draco levitated those specs off your face in Charms all the time to piss you off? Or when we would always be in the library at the exact same time as you and your lot, bothering you the whole time? Or when he and the rest of us would always happen to be caught out in the halls after curfew when you were on your rounds?” she moved her hands in circles around each other.   
“Yeah…” I nodded. I remembered it all.   
“You think that was all a coincidental, Harlow? How Draco, the ‘ring leader’ always seemed to be where you were? Messing around with you and your friends? I know it might seem like our number one priority was pissing you all off, but trust me, we had other past times. Finding and pestering you just seemed to be Draco’s favorite.” She let out a single breathy laugh and turned around just as Draco walked back up with her drink.   
“You’re welcome.” He handed her the drink.   
“Mhm.” Pansy waved him off again as she took a sip of her drink.   
He shook his head and sat back down in his seat, eyeing how close her and I’s chairs were now.   
“What I’m trying to say, Magnolia, is that…” she glanced over at Draco over her shoulder before turned back to me, “I don’t think Mr. Dark-and-brooding’s interest lies with boobs-for-brains over there.”   
My eyes widened slightly, and a jolt of something went through me, making my spine straighten.   
“I see the feeling is mutual then…” Pansy smirked, taking another sip.   
I bit my lip and looked down at my hands in my lap, “I—don’t know.”   
She rolled her eyes and set down her drink, “Come to my office tomorrow during your lunch. We can discuss this more without blondie over there trying to listen in.” she glanced over at Draco, who pretended to be looking the room once we saw he caught him watching us.   
“But—” I tried to interject, but she cut me off immediately.   
“No buts. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow to discuss this little…rendezvous.” She fluttered her fingers, “But for now…I need to get a better look at the likes of this silly little jazz band. Is—is that Flitwick?!”   
“Where are you off to?” Cedric asked, lowering his glasses on his nose.   
“Lunch?” I replied, pulling on my coat.   
“Is it cold in the café today?” he eyed my coat and looked back at my face. Draco swiveled his desk chair to face me as well, leaning back casually and waiting for my response.   
Gulp.  
“I’m—actually meeting up with Pansy for lunch. Believe it or not.” I pushed my wand up my sleeve and fixed my bag over my shoulder.   
“Pansy Parkinson? You are having lunch with Pansy Parkinson? You…and Pansy Parkinson?” Cedric blinked rapidly like the thought of her and I being civil was almost incomputable.   
“Yes…Pansy Parkinson. Is that so hard to believe?” I scoffed, “Malfoy isn’t the only Slytherin that’s grown out of their…Slytherin ways.” I quickly pointed to the blonde across the room.   
“I have not grown out of my Slytherin ways, Harlow. I’ve simply adapted them.” He shrugged and crossed his arms.   
“Well, thank Godric for adaptation then, huh?” I raised my eyebrows at him and waited for a response.   
Pansy’s office was at the top of a very tall building a few blocks down from the entrance to the ministry. The floor that her design company owned was only visible to witches and wizards, so I was able to apparate up there instead of waiting for the bloody elevator.   
Thank goodness I didn’t stumble when I landed.   
“Hello. Welcome to Parkinson Design. How can I help you?” the receptionist smiled widely as I approached.   
“Hi—uh—I’m here to see Pansy. She told me to meet her for lunch.” I smiled awkwardly, straightening out my skirt.   
The woman pulled out her wand and conjured up a Patronus, a small bird, “Tell Ms. Parkinson that miss…” she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.   
“Magnolia Harlow.” I said quickly.   
“That Ms. Harlow is here.” She finished. The small, glowing bird flapped its wings and took off down the office.   
A few minutes later, Pansy waltzed out with her hands folded in front of her. She wore a pink power suit, with heels and jewelry to match. Completely monochromatic. But it complemented her wonderfully.   
“Come on back, Harlow. We have a lot to discuss, and not enough time, I’m afraid.” She waved me back towards where she just came from.   
Her office was composed of almost all windows, and luxurious silver, black, and grey décor and furniture.   
“So, have you figured it out yet? Or are you still choosing to be blissfully ignorant?” she plopped down in her large black office chair and crossed her legs.   
I had figured it out.   
Maybe Draco did have a little crush on me in school. It doesn’t surprise me that his way of showing it was through teasing and making fun, though. He seemed like the type.   
“Just because he had a little…school boy crush does not mean anything now. We are 22 years old. It’s been…years.” I said, folding my own legs over the other.   
“Please…” Pansy conjured up two glasses of water with a flick of her wand, “The first thing that he told me when I asked about his move to London was that you were his downstairs neighbor.”   
My eyes widened.   
“He—he made it seem like he didn’t know it was me.” I bit on my lip nervously.   
“Oh, trust me…he knew. He was very insistent that we go back to his place that night I first came to the pub. I put the pieces together. I’m used to his weird little games.” She chuckled.   
“So…he brough you back there on purpose?”   
She nodded, “If you can’t see that it was a ploy to make you jealous after all your flirting with McClaggen, then I’m afraid I may have underestimated just how oblivious you are.”   
I exhaled heavily, “I had a feeling but…I just thought it was—insane to think he was jealous. I mean…I thought it was completely unrealistic.”   
“Did it work then?” she leaned her elbows onto her desk.   
I blushed and looked down at my glass of water, “Well I mean…I did do the same thing back to him so I guess that’s a yes.”   
Her eyes widened “You mean you…”   
“I slept with Cormac to try and…get back at him?” I hung my head in my hands, “I told myself it was because I actually liked McClaggen but I think I was just trying to get under Malfoy’s skin. I wanted to stop thinking about him so I…” I went on.   
“So, you got under another bloke to get over one.” She finished my sentence. Her face read like she was proud of my revenge plot. Shocked and proud.   
I nodded.   
“And did it work?” she leaned forward again.   
“No.” I held my head again, “He—he filed a noise complaint against me with the building and—” I continued.   
“A noise complaint? That petty little shit. He did not!” she exclaimed, leaning back in her chair in disbelief.   
I nodded again, “And I went upstairs to yell at him…and it was like I blacked out or something because one second, I was shouting and then the next we were just…” I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, thinking back to how wonderful his lips felt on mine, “…snogging.”   
She slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes bulged, “Holy hell! Harlow! I didn’t know you two had already swapped spit! Tell me! How was it? Who initiated it?”   
I went on to tell her everything, and I was completely honest.   
I told her how I enjoyed the kiss…a little too much. Thinking about it still made me breathless.   
I told her all about my reservations. He was my neighbor, my coworker, my former antagonizer.   
“I bullied you in school, Harlow, and you’re sat in my office with me right now aren’t you? Cormac is your co-worker and you still shagged him. And him being your neighbor only makes things better. You want to shag? You’re one floor away! It’s literally perfect!” she talked dramatically with her hands.   
“But—I just don’t know. He seems to be in some sort of…relationship with this Cassie chick and…” I went on.   
“That bimbo is merely another tool to try and get your attention, Harlow. I can guarantee it.” She narrowed her eyes at me. “You’re just scared to pursue him because you think it would be too much pressure. You don’t know what people would say. It’s Draco Malfoy. He has a reputation. He’s intimidating.”   
She was right. She was completely right.   
“What if things don’t…work? Like what if it’s all about lust. I’m not…despite what my actions have shown…a person that likes to hook up and never speak again.” I huffed.   
“Honey…if he wanted you for a quick shag, I can assure you it would have already happened. He would have pursued you much stronger than he is. He wouldn’t go through all of this trouble for a quick fix.” Pansy pursed her lips and flicked her eyes up and down my frame.   
“You think so?” my cheeks slightly blushed.   
“I know so. It takes a lot for the Draco Malfoy to practically go somewhat celibate for a girl. You’ve probably been driving him mad for weeks. Especially in a skirt like that.” She pointed, “The man loves a pencil skirt.”   
I bit on my lip again, thinking back to all of the glances he had been giving me over these weeks where we have had no little to no contact.   
“So…what do I do?” I sighed and returned my eyes to hers.   
A devilish little smile crept up on her face, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	9. No Hair Tearing For You

Pansy sat impatiently in my living room with her legs draped over the side of my cushioned chair, picking at her nails as she waited for me to change.   
It was Christmas Eve. The office Christmas party was tonight, and dear Merlin I was nervous.   
For weeks, I had been growing more confident in my subtle flirting with Draco. Very…very subtle, as Pansy said I should keep it leading up to tonight.   
I would get his coffee for him in the morning and set it on his desk. I would send over the case files for him to read without him having to ask. I’d tell him to have a good night. I’d tell him good morning.   
I also stocked up on pencil skirts, curtesy of Parkinson Designs.   
“You are going to be late if you don’t put some pep in your step, Harlow!” Pansy shouted from the living room.   
I stared at myself in the mirror, contemplating whether or not getting Pansy involved in all of this was the right thing to do.   
Being as impatient as she is, Pansy unlocked my door and strutted her way in.   
“That looks…incredible!!” she clapped her hands together rapidly and immediately started adjusting the fabric on my skin.   
The dress was stunning.   
The bodice was fitted to my skin and roused slightly. From the straight neck line, down to right above my knee was hugged with fabric. The sleeves were a sheer material that puffed slightly, but not dramatically.   
And of course…it was dark green.   
Emerald green.   
Slytherin green.  
My inner Gryffindor bit its tongue.   
“Why do you look worried? You look fan-fucking-tastic.” She shimmied the dress by my hips a little.   
“I’ve never worn anything like this before.” I sighed, pushing my wavy hair behind my ear.   
“That’s the point.” Pansy said in a sing-songy tone, “You’re going to knock his bloody socks off, I assure you. And not just because you’re wearing this. You are what is making this dress. Not the other way around.” She stood back and took another look at me.   
“I heard he’s bringing Cassie.” I played nervously with my nails.   
She took a few steps forward and put her hands on my shoulders, “He won’t even be able to remember that chick’s name when you walk in. You just need to be confident. You’ve got the goods, now work with them.”   
She spritzed perfume all around me, engulfing me in a cloud of hardly breathable air before ushering me out of the bathroom while summoning my clutch and coat.   
I kind of wish she could come with me to keep me from cowering away like a scared little child, but she insisted that I “grow a pair”, and “get some”.   
She Flooed back to her office, muttering something about getting fabric swatches to clients in New York.   
This year’s holiday party was being held at one of the fanciest hotels in London that was known for their incredible Christmas décor.   
Once again, the top floors were hidden from muggles, making it a highly sought-after spot amongst the wizarding world.   
I had a feeling the Malfoy family had something to do with it.   
When I arrived, I was immediately greeted by two waiters with identical thin, black mustaches, wearing identical white suits. One offered to take my coat, while the other handed me a flute of bubbling champagne.   
Quite fancy.   
I’m sure Mr. Meister was beside himself with glee. He always had a flare for the extravagant things in life.   
There was already a good amount of people there from all departments. I found Harry and Ginny across the room, and made a b-line, being careful to walk with grace.   
The room was dimly lit, with only a few Christmas trees around the room adding light, along with a few fireplaces burning bright with flames.   
It smelled of pine trees and vanilla, and my heart swelled. Classical Christmas music played from a charmed orchestra in the corner, adding a wonderful ambiance to the party.   
Ginny smiled wide as I approached her and Harry and threw her arms around me. “I hardly recognized you!” she pulled me back and looked at my dress, “Where did you get this dress? It’s stunning! Isn’t it stunning, Harry?” Ginny exclaimed.   
Harry looked at his girlfriend with a wary eye, “Is this some sort of test or…?”   
“Um…Pansy actually gave it to me. It’s one of her designs.” I smiled, looking down at the dress again.   
“I’m sorry…Pansy Parkinson?” Harry chuckled in disbelief.   
“Is that Magnolia Harlow wearing Slytherin green?” a voice stated behind me.   
Cedric walked up with a very elegantly dressed Amara linked on his arm. Seems things were going rather well for them, despite the food in the teeth incident a few weeks back.   
“Green is a Christmas color, Diggory.” I shook my head and gave the two of them a quick hug.   
“Can you believe how nice this all is?” Cedric motioned all around us at the immaculate décor.   
“It’s incredible. I wish Ron could see the feast they had set up over there. He would positively pig out.” Ginny laughed.   
“Then maybe it’s a good thing he isn’t here.” Harry placed a hand on Ginny’s back endearingly.  
Now I was very aware of my position as the 5th wheel in this moment.   
“Look…just like old times. All the Slytherins huddled up in their pack. How nostalgic.” Cedric teased, motioning for us all to follow over.   
Nerves congealed in my stomach and my feet suddenly didn’t want to move as I caught a glimpse of white blond hair and a dark green suit.  
He was here.   
“Ginny—Amara—I’m going to the loo. Would you—” I motioned over.   
“Yes! Oh my god, I’ve been too nervous to go alone. Let’s go.” Amara linked her arms with Ginny and I’s and we headed for the loo.   
I looked in the mirror, internally replaying Pansy’s words.   
“You are that bitch, Harlow. Know it. Own it. Use it.”   
“He is going to lose his mind. I promise you. He won’t even remember that bimbo’s name.”   
“If you don’t snog the soul out of him, I’m going to tear my hair out. And it will be on your conscious.”   
I had a feeling she was telling the truth on that last one.   
“You okay, Mags?” Ginny raised an eyebrow at me as she washed her hands. I snapped out of my daze and nodded, “Yeah…let’s go.”   
The three of us joined the party again, and it was show time.   
I took a deep breath and let a natural smile rise to my lips as we each grabbed a new glass of champagne and joined the group.   
Millicent Bulstrode was the first one to notice me, and she nearly choked on her champagne, “Magnolia! That dress is gorgeous! Is that—is that one of Pansy’s?”   
I felt the eyes on me now, but I didn’t freeze up, I kept my eyes on Millicent in front of me, “Yeah, actually. She’s letting me borrow it for the night.”   
“Were you in Slytherin?” Cassie piped up from beside me.   
I flickered my eyes over to her, glancing at Draco for a moment, “No. I was in Gryffindor.”   
“You look much better in green.” Blaise smiled my way.  
“Don’t know about that one, Zabini.” Ginny chimed in.   
“You know I always thought you as very Gryffindor-esque, Draco. Maybe you should try out red for once.” Theo nudged Draco, who seemed to have his head in the clouds, until Theo compared him to a Gryffindor.   
“That might be the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said to me, Nott.” Draco shook his head in disappointment.   
“Maybe he’s right, Draco. I mean, I’m venturing out with the green. Maybe you should give the red a chance. Maybe you’ll like it.” I shrugged casually, taking a long sip of my champagne and looking directly at the blonde man.   
His eyes squinted slightly and his head tilted as if he were trying to read into what I was saying.   
Godric, he looked gorgeous.   
That suit was fit to him perfectly, and the color was almost identical to my dress.   
Now I was the one with my head in the clouds.   
“I’ll keep that in mind.” He replied, taking a sip of his own champagne.   
“Maybe you’ll get lucky and that upstairs neighbor of yours that you snogged will catch a glimpse of ya on your way in. Bet that’ll shut him up real quick.” Ginny mumbled to me with a giggle.   
She did not just bring that up.   
Maybe he didn’t hear it—oh no…he definitely did. Definitely over heard that. The grin on his face was very evident of that.   
My face flushed and I looked down to my glass, “Yeah, one can only hope.”   
He definitely heard that too.   
The night was filled with mindless chit chat with people I only saw in passing at work. I pretended to be engaged in whatever they were saying to me, but all I could think about was the eyes I could feel falling on me over and over again from across the room.   
While actively trying to catch the eye of a certain brooding wizard, I was trying to avoid the eyes of another.   
Cormac.   
He arrived already thoroughly buzzed, and seemed to be seeking out a conversation with me.   
“Pretend like your deep in conversation with me right now.” I slid in front of Ginny as Cormac waltzed up to join us all.   
“What?” Ginny was a little too tipsy to pick up on my urgency, and was leaning mostly on Harry for support.   
She was a lost cause, and Cormac was getting closer.   
What if Draco saw the two of us speaking and thought my subtle flirting was nothing more than me being cordial? What if he thought this whole get up was for Cormac and not him?  
“Amara, watch my drink, please. I’m off to the loo.” I shoved the drink in Amara’s hands and quickly dashed off just as Cormac started towards me.   
Trying to be as inconspicuous as I could, I made my way down the quiet hall towards the women’s restroom, smiling awkwardly at the two waiters at the door.   
I took a good look at myself in the mirror.   
Was I a complete idiot?  
Did I actually think that Draco Malfoy had any true interest in me…or did I allow myself to get wrapped up in Pansy’s elaborate view on life?   
I feared the latter.   
I ran my hands under some cold water and used it to cool myself down.   
Was I in over my head here?   
“So, I’m hoping I’m the only upstairs neighbor you snogged or this would be incredibly awkward.” A man’s voice sounded behind me, and I caught a glimpse of him in the mirror behind me.   
“Blimey, Malfoy.” I jumped, “What are you doing in here?” I looked anxiously towards the door. Anyone could walk in and be immediately faced with a very confusing scenario.   
“Tell me, Harlow. We flirt, we kissed, you ignored me, and now…” he looked me up and down, “Now you seem to be trying to get my attention. Why?”   
He casually strolled forward as he spoke, his eyes ravishing over me without any shame.   
“I—don’t know.” I stuttered, overwhelmed at the sight of him.   
“Yes, you do.” He replied smoothly. “Or else you wouldn’t have let Parkinson meddle around in this.”   
He was nearly toe to toe with me now, and I had to look up slightly to keep his eye contact.   
“You didn’t need anyone’s help to get my attention, Magnolia.” He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, “It’s been yours for the taking for a while now.”   
Good Godric was he attractive.   
“I’m not going to lie; I wish you had been a little quicker with your decision making.” He chuckled softly, “You’ve been driving me mad for weeks.” He leaned his head down, his lips by my ear, “But I’m sure you knew that.”   
I did know that.   
His hands were on either side of me, leaning against the marble counter.   
“Seems you’ve won again, Harlow.” His eyes and lips were inches from mine, our noses nearly touching, “As your upstairs neighbor, I can say that this,” he slid a hand down my arm slowly, “this has definitely shut me up.”   
I bit my lip and tried to control my heavy breathing.   
“What are you thinking, Magnolia?” he asked in almost a whisper.   
I swallowed thickly, “I—I’m thinking about…why you haven’t kissed me yet.”   
Wow, that champagne had me feeling bold.   
“Is that an invitation?” a smirk quirked up at his lips.   
I nodded eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling our lips together finally.   
A groan of approval left his chest as his arms wrapped possessively around my torso, crushing our bodies together.   
His tongue parted my lips gracefully, and met mine with a swirl of whiskey and peppermint.   
My fingers intertwined in the back of his hair as the kisses became deeper, longer, and more passionate, making my knees feel weak.   
His lips were warm, sweet, and demanding. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, and a small whimper left my chest, only spurring him on further with a quiet moan on his own.   
Kissing him felt euphoric. The energy between the two of us was making my head spin, and an ache formed in my stomach.   
I had never felt chemistry with someone like this before. I didn’t know that kissing someone could make your whole-body tingle with warmth. I didn’t know it was possible to be addicted to the feeling of someone’s lips on yours, but now I knew.   
“Keep making sounds like that and I won’t be able to stop myself, darling.” He whispered in a raspy tone as he kissed and nipped along my neck and jaw.   
“I don’t want you to stop.” I whispered breathlessly, closing my eyes at the sensation of his tongue running over my pulse in hypnotizing circles.   
In one swift motion, he grabbed my hips and lifted me up into the counter behind me, and stepped in between my legs, taking my face in his hands and bringing our lips together again.   
Never did I ever think I would be in such position as I was now. I’m a rule follower…for the most part. I pride myself in being predictable…but maybe I was growing tired of predictable.   
Draco Malfoy was not predictable.   
Nothing about this gorgeous man was able to be predicted.   
In this moment, in the bathroom at a work event, snogging the breath out of my former bully turned upstairs neighbor turned coworker, I felt more alive than I ever had in my life.   
Living dangerously. That’s what this was. And I was addicted already.   
“The door is locked. Why is the door locked?” a whiny voice stated outside of the door.   
Our kiss broke immediately.   
“Fuck…” he groaned in a whisper, pulling me off of the counter quickly, as the word “alohomora” was muttered outside the door.   
“I’ll find you.” He whispered, before apparating out of the bathroom, leaving me to catch my breath.   
“Oh! Magnolia, right? I didn’t know anyone was in here.” Cassie strolled around the corner, looking around the large room, “Did you mean to lock the door?”   
I blinked rapidly as I tried to think of a lie to tell, “Oh—um—must have been on instinct.” I threw my arms in the air with a forced laugh, “Silly me.”   
Cassie laughed softly for a few seconds, “Oh, it’s fine, it’s fine. You didn’t happen to see Draco anywhere, have you? He just kind of…took off out of nowhere. I hope he isn’t sick.”   
I bit back a grin, “Uh…no I haven’t seen him. Maybe he slipped outside? I know a few of the guys were talking about smoking cigars earlier. Maybe he joined them?”   
She nodded her head as if that made more sense than him being in the women’s bathroom.   
Little did she know.   
“Thank you!” she turned to scurry back out to the hall, but stopped just as she reached the door, “I love your dress by the way! Super cute!”   
Thank you. Your date is quite fond of it as well.  
I rejoined the party a few minutes later after composing myself.   
“Mags! Try this! It’s amazing!” Cedric shoved some sort of finger food in my face as I walked back up to the group.   
I took it from his hands with a laugh and took a bite, giving him a thumbs up and a nod.  
Amara handed me my drink and apologized for Cedric’s intrusion.   
“There you are! Thought you had run off!” Theo’s drunk voice was loud and proud, “Where’ve you been? Potter was over here talking smack about your seeker skills.”   
Draco rejoined the group, and my stomach filled with butterflies.   
“I was doing no such thing.” Harry scoffed.   
“I’ll take your word over the drunkard’s, Potter.” He smirked handsomely and flickered his eyes to me over the rim on his glass as he took a sip of champagne.   
“You all want to come over to my place after this shindig is over with? My father sent over some of Britain’s best, and I would crack into it myself, but that seems a bit sad to drink alone on Christmas Eve.” Cormac asked, looking from person to person.   
“I would, mate, but I’ve got to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow to get to my father’s.” Cedric added, checking his watch.   
“We’ve got to be at the Burrow bright and early tomorrow or my mother will throw a fit.” Ginny frowned slightly.   
“You out, Harlow?” Cormac raised an eyebrow to me, and all eyes fell on me.   
Gulp.   
“Uh—yeah sorry I can’t. I’m—uh—heading to meet my mother in Florence right after I leave here. Her and my step father rented a flat there for the holiday and they’ve offered me the spare bedroom for the night.” I lied, perfectly, I might add.   
“I’ll have to pass too, mate. I’m expected at the Manor within the next…half hour, actually.” Draco checked his watch.   
I tried to hide my disappointment with another sip of my bubbling beverage.   
“No offense, but that manor of yours has to be the least Christmas-y place I’ve ever seen. Halloween, yes. Christmas—” Harry shivered.   
“I’ll be sure to pass on the information to my mother and her elves.” Draco rolled his eyes jokingly, “Speaking of,” Draco turned to Cedric and I, “Meister is coming for dinner the evening of the 26th, and it only seems fit I extend the invitation to the two of you as well.”   
Dinner at the Manor.   
With his parents.   
And my boss.   
Bloody hell.   
“I would love to. Nothing like dinner with those that intimidate me most. Give me a time and I’ll be there.” Cedric slightly slurred his words.   
“Well my mother is one hell of a host so I’d say arrive at 5:30 so there’s time for the…grand tour of everything. She loves to show off as modestly as she can.” Draco shook his head and laughed.   
“I heard she takes quite pride in her roses.” Cedric added.   
“My father is the rose gardener, believe it or not.”   
Everyone’s eyes widened.   
“Lucius Malfoy doing servant’s work?” Harry gasped dramatically.   
Everyone laughed at the thought of Lucius digging up flower beds and wearing gardener’s gloves.   
“He’s become quite interested in that whole…S.P.E.W thing, so he’s actually been doing a lot of his own handy work around the house.” Draco explained.   
All of our faces sat in shock.   
“Shocked me too.”   
“That might quite literally make Hermione’s whole year. Wait until we tell her tomorrow, Harry. Don’t you think she’ll be thrilled?” Ginny nudged Harry’s shoulder a few too many times.   
I sat in awe of this information.   
Hermione recruited me as one of the first people in her S.P.E.W foundation. It was one thing that got us quite close in school.   
My heart was swelling at the moment.   
Who knew Lucius Malfoy had a heart?   
“They’re free, you know. The elves at the Manor. Mother pays them and everything, and I must say, they are much less spastic than they were before. No more banging their head on dressers and stuff like that.” Draco explained.   
Oh my god, I think my heart just exploded.   
“Mags, are you crying?” Cedric asked with a look of concern.   
“What?” I snapped out of my daze, “No. It’s just…nice is all. More families should follow suit.”   
“I still have those buttons that Hermione passed out 4th year.” Ginny laughed.   
“Oh god yeah…I remember those silly ole things. Think mine got tossed out.” Harry rubbed his chin in thought.   
“Hey! We spent a lot of time on those.” I nudged Harry’s shoulder playfully.   
“Enough of the elf talk. Mags, are you coming to the fancy shmancy dinner at the elf sanctuary, also known as, pretty boy palace, also known as, Malfoy Manor?” Cedric asked, clamping a hand on my shoulder.   
“Uh—" I glanced quickly at Draco, “Yeah. Sounds lovely. The 26th, you said? Sunday?”   
Draco nodded with a small smirk on his face, “Yeah. 5:30.”  
“Wonderful.” I blushed.   
I arrived home a few hours later, thoroughly buzzed with the worlds stupidest smile on my face.   
I felt giddy. Like a little kid on Christmas morning.   
The rest of my night consisted of me floating on air, tossing off my clothes, singing as I showered, and eating Christmas cookies in my underwear in the kitchen.   
Considering it was nearly one in the morning, I decided that calling Pansy could be dangerous.   
God forbid I disrupt her sleep schedule.   
So, I opted to owl her. 

Pansy, 

I am happy to inform you that you need not tear your hair out.

He loved the dress. 

MH.


	10. Gryffindor In Green

Christmas morning, I woke with three letters waiting for me.   
One from my mother.   
She actually was in Florence for the holidays.   
Lucky guess.   
The other was from none other than Pansy Parkinson. 

Magnolia, 

I will be over at 2. 

I’m bringing wine. 

Don’t even think about sparing the horny details, Gryffindor. 

PP. 

I smiled. It would be nice to have some company today.   
Lying in bed thinking about being kissed and caressed in a hotel bathroom probably isn’t the best way to spend a holiday, and neither would spending it in the office.   
The next letter had my name scrawled on the back in sharp, fluid writing that I had become familiar with over these past few weeks.   
The parchment felt expensive, and I could have sworn a bit of his cologne lingered in its fibers, making my stomach flip.   
I carefully opened the envelope and unfolded a neat sheet of parchment with the same distinct handwriting. 

To my Gryffindor in green, 

I always wondered what you would look like in green. 

Now I no longer wonder. I just simply day dream about it. 

I am looking forward to seeing you for dinner tomorrow. 

Enjoy your Christmas, darling.

Until tomorrow, 

That Upstairs Neighbor of Yours

p.s. Hope you’re having a grand time in “Florence.” 

My cheeks were hot, and that stupid smile was plastered on my face again. I held the letter close to me and took a deep breath.   
I felt like one of those swooning princesses in the fairy tale books, and I didn’t know whether to be happy about that, or terrified.   
I showered off last night’s sleep, and took a little pain reliever potion for my lingering hangover.   
Pansy arrived through the Floo at two exactly.   
“Let’s hear it, Harlow. I want to hear about you knocking his fucking socks off. Come on.” She found two wine glasses in my kitchen cabinets, and motioned over to the couch.   
As I poured the red wine into the glasses, she caught a glimpse of the letter on the table, and eagerly swooped it up.   
“My Gryffindor in green? Holy hell, Harlow! You’ve knocked more than his socks off. You’ve got him writing love notes and shit…” her eyes ran over the fluid words.   
I told her how the events of the night unfolded, in detail, as she requested.   
“Are you nervous?” she asked.   
“For what?”   
“Dinner! You are having dinner at Malfoy Manor tomorrow night. Work related or not…it’s kind of a big deal.”   
I stalled for a second as the gravity of it all hit me at once, “Well now that you put it that way!”   
She shook her hands, “No, no, no. It’s going to be fine. More than fine. It’s going to be wonderful.”   
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, “You don’t think he’ll try and…do anything right? Like kiss me or something? I mean…our boss with be there and his parents and…”   
“I would be more surprised if he didn’t try and do something if we are being honest. That’s like his thing.” Pansy sipped her wine.   
“What is?” I asked.   
“Wanting you at the most inconvenient of times. It’s like a kink of his or something. I’m not really sure. But this one time…” Pansy started on, but I held up a hand.   
“I’d rather you not tell me about your sexual conquests with Draco, Pansy. No offense.” I swallowed nausea at the thought him and her kissing like we did the night before.   
“Oh…yeah, you’re right.” She chuckled. “Question is…if he did kiss you, would you stop him?”   
I bit my lip and thought about how I explicitly told him last night “I don’t want you to stop”. So, I think my answer was already very clear in my head.   
“No…I don’t think I would.” I replied, followed by a few moments of silence as we took our sips.   
“Just so you know, Harlow, I haven’t felt a damn thing for the boy since our 5th year.”   
I furrowed my eyebrows at her, “Um…”   
“A woman has needs, Harlow. I’ll get my kicks where ever I can get them until the person I’m interested in comes along. But I’m sure you’ve heard all about that by now. Draco and I are very similar in that way.” She downed the rest of her glass.   
“You two are equally as confusing in that way as well.” I shook my head.   
“Between you and me…the person I’m quite interested in is Zabini. Have been for a while, actually, just haven’t been around much to pursue anything…until now, of course, with this new office in London.” She said casually.   
“I think you two would look lovely together.” I smiled over my glass.   
“You think?” she scrunched her nose slightly.   
“Of course! Have you asked him for drinks or anything?” I asked.   
“I haven’t had the bloody chance! The only time I see him is at the pub, and it would rather odd to ask someone to drink whilst at an establishment where getting drinks is implied.” She huffed, tossing her arms up a little and letting them fall to her sides.   
An idea popped into my head, and my face lit up, “What if I threw a little…get together thing? Here. For New Years. I don’t have anything to do, and Ginny was just talking about not wanting to spend two holidays back to back at the Burrow with how crowded everything has gotten there. I don’t think anyone has any plans set in stone yet.”   
Her face lit up at the idea as well, “Brilliant, Harlow, brilliant.” She took another swig of wine eagerly, “Snog him at midnight and maybe get a bit luckier then? Sounds like a wonderful plan to me.”  
I laughed and nodded in agreement.   
“So…you and Malfoy going to be snogging your brains out at midnight or you think this cat and mouse thing will drag on into the New Year?” she curled up her legs and smirked.   
“We will see where tomorrow takes us, I suppose.” I sighed, taking a rather large gulp of wine and motioning for Pansy to fill it again.   
“I cannot believe my ears!” Ginny shrieked, vibrations from her voice bouncing around her flat as an echo, “You snogged him, again? Bloody hell, Mags!”   
I clutched the warm mug of tea in my cold hands and sighed, “For the third time…yes. Yes, I did.”   
She looked at me wide eyed with a slight shake in her head of disbelief, “And you’re still blushing just thinking about it! You’re absolutely smitten about the bloke! And you won’t even tell me who it is?”   
I shook my head, “Not—not yet.”  
“It’s not Cedric is it?” Harry popped his head around the corner from the kitchen.   
“Godric, no!” I cringed, “Nothing would ever happen between us. He’s like my brother for Merlin’s sake.” I laughed.   
Harry wiped fake sweat off of his brow and went back to his kettle what was screaming on the stove.   
“So, when are you going to see him again?” Ginny leaned in excitedly.   
Uh oh. Think of a lie.   
“Well, after dinner tonight, possibly. I—I don’t know if he will be home…given the holidays and all. Which—speaking of—don’t plan anything for New Year’s Eve. I’ve decided to throw a get together at my flat for everyone. I figured it out be hopeless trying to get a reservation somewhere, and the crowds in London are absolutely ridiculous come midnight.” I sipped my perfectly made tea.   
“That’s perfect! Harry and I were just talking about that before you came. Who all are you inviting?” she asked eagerly.   
“Probably just everyone that we go to the pub with. Ron and Hermione are welcomed to come as well. Same with George and Angelina.” I stated.   
“Everyone from the pub…including Nott, Zabini, Bullstrode, and Malfoy?” she raised a curious eyebrow.   
“And Pansy.” I added in at the end.   
“Not McClaggen?” Harry chimed in jokingly as he sat in a vacant arm chair across from Ginny.   
“Would it be awkward if I didn’t?” I asked.   
“Well I mean you’re inviting everyone else in the office.” Ginny shrugged.   
I sighed in frustration, “Fine. But don’t judge me for secretly hoping he rejects.”   
“Hey…since when have you and Parkinson become so buddy-buddy? Thought you had long lasting disdain for that one.” Harry questioned as he sipped from his mug.   
“I used to but…she’s changed. Still as blunt and quick as a whip, but it seems she’s found herself. She was so busy trying to fit in with the Slytherin blokes in school that she hardly had time to figure herself out, I suppose.” I took another sip, “Ginny, you would love her. She is actually quite hilarious.”   
Ginny gave me a shrug and a “hm”.   
“How has working with Draco been, Mags?” Harry asked, setting down his mug on the table beside him and reaching for this glasses.   
I stalled for a second.   
Working with Draco has been quite the whirlwind.   
“It’s been good.” I stated casually, “It makes my job a whole lot less stressful knowing there is an extra layer of security there to make sure another incident doesn’t happen.”   
Harry nodded his head, “I was quite surprised when he came to me with the idea of implementing Legilimency and Occlumency into the Obliviation department, but I have to say, it seems that is has cut down on liability quite a bit.”   
“When Meister came to you with the idea?” I asked with a tone of confusion.   
Why would the head of a department come to an auror with such an idea?   
“No,” he shook his head quickly and reached for his tea again, “When Draco did.”


	11. Writing Home

My body was riddled with nerves as I got ready for dinner at the Manor.   
In my head, I was reciting table manners. In the mirror, I practiced elegant smiles and simulated responses to generally asked questions and statements.   
I’m well, how are you?   
You have a lovely home.   
Thank you for having me.   
Yes, I did snog your son/my neighbor/my coworker in the bathroom at a holiday work party.  
Scratch that last one.   
Pansy was unable to stand in as my pre-dinner hype woman as I got ready. She was in Milan approving models for her next show, and scouting locations that perfectly fit the “whimsical, but angsty” vibe she was looking for.   
But she already cleared out a block in her schedule for lunch on the 29th with Ginny and I at some little café in the city, and completely took New Year’s Eve off to get things together for the party at my place.   
Something about Pansy Parkinson having free reign in my apartment while I was away at work for an entire day made me a bit weary, and I began to accept the fact that I would not be getting my safety deposit back.   
I paced in front of my fireplace, gnawing on my thumb nail.   
It’s not a date.   
You’re not “meeting the parents”.   
You’ve kissed him twice. There isn’t even a bloody label on anything.   
Plus, Cedric and Meister would be there, and I’m sure they would be carrying the conversation.   
I took a deep breath and smoothed out my dress, another one of Pansy’s.   
It was black and silky with long sleeves that hugged my arms. It draped down to just above my knee, and didn’t fit too tightly, so it had a bit of flow to it.   
It was nice. It was respectable.   
The neckline hardly showed the faintest bit of cleavage. So, I didn’t protest a bit when it showed up at my door with a little note attached saying—  
Wear this. Thank me later. PP. p.s. wear something hot underneath…just in case.  
I did…just in case.  
I slipped on a simple pair of black heels I had, and slid on my coat.   
Staring at the Floo for a bit, I plucked up the courage to grab the bag of Floo powder and step inside.   
With a deep breath, I firmly stated the words, “Malfoy Manor”, and I was gone with a flash of green.   
It seems that Cedric must have arrived seconds before I did, as he still had his coat on.   
“Mags! Perfect timing, dear. How was your Christmas?” he gave me a hug and side kissed my cheek.   
“It was—uneventful, unfortunately.” I sighed nervously.   
“Right on time! Oh, how I love a punctual bunch.” I heard the clicking of heels behind me and immediately turned around, where I was met with a stunningly beautiful Narcissa Malfoy. She was positively striking, just like her son. Their eyes were nearly identical, and equally as entrancing.   
After shaking Cedric’s hand and then insisting on properly hugging him, she turned to me with a warm smile, “You must be Magnolia.”   
“Yes,” I returned the smile, “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy.”   
She shooed away my hand and ushered me in for a hug, “Please, dear, call me Narcissa.”   
We pulled away from the small hug and she held me back at arm’s length to admire my dress, “Your dress is gorgeous, my dear. Is it silk?” she rubbed my left forearm.   
“Yes, actually, it’s one of Pansy Parkinson’s designs. She’s a wonderful designer, I must say.” I was trying to not let my nerves protrude into my voice.   
“Well it is stunning.” She did that same warm smile again and I felt an overwhelming sense of comfort.   
“Mippy!” Narcissa chirped as she let go of my arms.   
A small elf appeared by her feet, dressed in a small black dress with match socks and shoes, and a little green and red scarf with an “M” embroidered on it.   
“Yes, Mrs. Narcissa?” she little voice was jovial and bright, something I had never heard from a house elf before, making my heart swell.   
“Can you please take their coats? Another should be joining soon—it does appear he is a bit late—so when you return, can you wait for him and bring him to find us, please?” Narcissa asked politely.   
“Of course, ma’am.” Mippy nodded. Cedric and I carefully handed our coats to the small elf, showering her in smiles and “Thank yous,” which she seemed to love.   
“I really do admire your decision to free your elves, Mrs. Mal—Narcissa. They all seem so…” I was looking for the word.   
“Happy?” she finished.   
I nodded.   
“Well, I admire your fight for them, my dear. My son tells me that you and Mrs. Granger-Weasley started the elvish welfare program during your fourth year of school, correct?” she asked in a smooth voice that almost sounded like a song.   
“Yes, ma’am.” I replied.   
“Well, it has had quite the impact in the Manor. I didn’t know a thing about it until Draco brought up all of the dissertations and essays on the subject one day, and it just completely opened up my eyes.” She fanned her hands out in front of her for a moment.   
Blush rose to my cheeks.   
Draco was the one that brought up S.P.E.W to his parents.   
“It appears Mr. Meister has a bit of a time management problem but…nonetheless, Mippy will show him the way.” She started walking towards the door she just came in through, “This way, dears.”   
Cedric and I quickly followed behind her, looking around at the intricate architecture of everything around us.   
“It smells like money in here.” Cedric whispered to me, and I quickly nodded in agreement.   
“I’m sure my son made some fuss about a grand tour, but it is only in my natural instinct to host to the greatest of my ability, so a grand tour is what one will get.” She stopped and turned abruptly to face us, “Is that alright?”   
Cedric and I both nodded immediately, as I think we both wanted to see more of this massive house.   
It was bigger than any house I had ever seen before.   
I don’t even think the ministry was this big.   
“Wonderful!” she clasped her hands together by her chest before whirring around again, “This way.”   
We followed her, staring and nearly gaping in awe at the large paintings and portraits that adorned the walls, the gorgeous décor that seemed to fit perfectly around each room, and the ceilings that were enchanted to look like famous pieces of art, the night sky, or thick fog.   
With a flick of her wand, two very large double doors opened to reveal the largest library I had ever seen in a house.   
This was nearly bigger than our whole apartment building.   
This ceiling in here was enchanted to look like a night sky with every star clearly visible and shining bright.   
“Ah—yes. That’s how you know where Draco has been.” She shook her head at the ceiling with a grin, “Always likes looking at the constellations, although he is a Malfoy after all, so you can probably guess which constellation he is most fond of.”   
“I’m guessing that one.” I pointed my wand slightly towards the ceiling, causing the grouping of stars I was referring to, to be outlined.   
“Not surprised in the least that Draco’s favorite constellation is Draco.” Cedric laughed and shook his head.   
“That would be his father’s vanity. Not mine.” Narcissa chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
Suddenly, an elf appeared by Narcissa’s feet, different than the one before, but wearing the same dress and shoes.   
“Mrs. Narcissa, a word is needed with you in the kitchen about place settings and china.” The little voice stated.   
“I’ll be there in a moment, Topsy, thank you.” She patted the elf on the head endearingly and turned back to us, “I am so sorry. Feel free to look around the library. I’ll be back in a moment.”   
“No worries.” I smiled assuringly before Narcissa tapped her way back down the halls.   
When she was out of sight, Cedric and I turned to each other wide-eyed.   
“This place is…” I exhaled heavily.   
“It’s a fucking castle. That’s what it is.” Cedric looked around in amazement, “This place has more books than the library at Hogwarts.”   
“Ten-fold.” I looked around at the high shelves.   
“I mean…I knew the bloke was loaded but…Godric’s sake. This is…this is the definition of old money. You know?” Cedric continued.   
I nodded again in agreement.   
He went off to take a peek at the books lining the shelves, whereas I felt drawn to the breathtaking view outside of the large windows that nearly covered the far side of the library.   
There was a perfect view to the garden, and I must say, Lucius Malfoy really did take wonderful care of his roses.   
Again, I chuckled at the thought of him with bright yellow gardening gloves on and dirt on his expensive oxford shirt.   
“Told you he took care of the roses.” A figure slid in beside me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.   
“Blimey, Malfoy. You scared me.” I sighed heavily.   
He chuckled, leaning back against the window with his arms crossed over his chest, “Back to last names again?”   
I narrowed my eyes with a smirk, “When have you ever called me by my first name?”   
The grin spread wider on his face, “Well there was that one time in the bathroom…” he rubbed his chin as if he were in thought.   
I blushed and looked back out the window, “Ah, yes. I think I remember.”   
Just as I thought he was about to step closer, Cedric appeared out of nowhere.   
“Aye, mate. You ever plan on telling us you live in the fucking Buckingham palace or what?” the two of them did that hand shake, half hug that all men seem to be born with the natural instinct to do.   
“Well I don’t live here anymore.” Draco shrugged.   
“You know what I mean.” Cedric waved him off, “But in all seriousness, you ever get lost in here? Because…”  
“I lived here until about a month ago, mate. I know this place like the back of my hand.” Draco shook his head and chuckled breathily. “But one time over summer holiday, Zabini did get turned around somehow, and it took us a bit of time to find him. Parkinson actually found him on the complete other side of the house talking to a portrait and trying to get directions.”   
Blaise Zabini being brought up reminded me of Pansy, which reminded me of New Year’s Eve.   
“Hey, Ced, what are you and Amara doing for New Year’s?” I asked, “And you, Draco. What are you all doing?”   
“We’ve got nothing planned. Why?” Cedric answered.   
“I hadn’t even thought about New Year’s to be honest.” Draco rubbed the back of his neck as if he were nervous.   
“I’m having a little—get together thing. At my flat. I thought since everywhere in the city gets so crowded so fast, and it’s really kind of late to make a reservation somewhere, that it would be fun to just have something…small. Actually…who knows if it’s going to be small. Pansy is really the one planning everything. I just offered the location.” I chuckled.   
“That sounds wonderful! Good thinking, Harlow. I would much rather get drunk at your place than in the middle of a muggle bar with loud music and bad beer.” Cedric patted my shoulder for reassurance.   
“Who all is going to be there?” Draco asked. I had a feeling he wanted to ask if someone specific was going to be there.   
“Well, obviously you two. Amara. Ginny and Harry. Blaise, Millicent, Theodore, Pansy. I’ve also invited Hermione and Ron. George and Angelina. Anyone else you can think of really. Just let me know so I can owl them or ask them at work tomorrow.” I replied.   
Draco shoulders slightly broadened, like he was triumphant in the fact that Cormac was not on the list of those invited.   
“McClaggen is going to get his knickers in a twist, now isn’t he?” Cedric softly laughed.   
“Ginny told me to extend an invitation just to be polite but I’m too afraid he’ll actually accept.” I sighed, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.   
“Guy is a tosser. I wouldn’t invite him.” Draco threw in with a bit of disdain.   
“Is it because what he said about your hair?” Cedric gave Draco a sympathetic look drenched in sarcasm.   
“What did he say about my hair?” Draco exclaimed, sounding slightly offended.   
“Look who I found!” Narcissa Malfoy strolled elegantly back into the room with Mr. Meister following right behind her.   
“Shall we continue the tour?” she smiled wide.   
We all started towards her.   
“Ladies first,” Draco motioned a hand in front of him, and I lowered my gaze to hide the blush in my cheeks, and thank Godric I did, because as I passed, he guided me by with a hand on my lower back, and that stupid smile threatened to show back up on my face.   
For the rest of the grand tour, Draco and I continued to share quick glances at one another, and grazes that sent goosebumps across my skin.   
He was dressed for the gods and he smelled so attractive.   
He smelled attractive.   
Good Godric I was losing my mind.   
We stepped out on to the balcony, and the cool breeze was refreshing against my face. Meister and Narcissa continued to talk about garden gnomes and the best ways to keep them out, while Draco and I stood leaning against the railing. Cedric wandered about, taking in all angles of the view in front of us.   
“Can I ask you something?” I asked, placing my palms on the cool concrete railing.   
“Of course.” He replied, doing the same thing.   
“You had it made here. You had meals cooked for you every day. A giant library full of books. Every kind of room you can imagine. And you wouldn’t even have to spend a dime…yet—” I continued.   
“Yet I live in a flat in London and work a job I don’t need to afford it?” he finished my sentence, and I realized how harsh I may have sounded, “It’s a reasonable question. Don’t worry about it.”   
I relaxed my shoulders slightly.   
“Living with your parents as an adult is looked down upon, isn’t it?” he asked, now turning slightly to face me.   
“Not when you live in a house like this.” I looked all around us, “I mean…you basically have a whole wing to yourself.”   
“I just saw better opportunities in London.” He shrugged casually.   
“What kind of opportunities?” I replied quickly.   
He shrugged again, “To make myself useful. To get back in touch with my friends. To live on my own for once.”   
I nodded.   
Those were all pretty good points.   
“To annoy the shit out of you until you came upstairs to complain about it.” He added in with a sly smirk.   
I snapped my head to face him again, “You bastard,” I scoffed with a gawk. I playfully punched at his arm, and tried to hide my shock at how hard the muscle underneath was against my knuckles.   
“It worked, didn’t it?” he laughed, rubbing his arm like I had actually hurt him.   
It did. Worked quite well actually.  
I nodded reluctantly, “Does that mean you’ll stop your stomping now?”   
He rolled his eyes, “Does that mean you’ll come up to my flat without me having to cause a ruckus?”   
My eyes widened slightly and my cheeks blushed again, “We’ll see.” I said with a small grin.   
He stood a side step closer to me and I tried to hide the sudden intake of my breath has he ran his hand down my arm, “Another one of Parkinson’s?” he asked in a low voice.   
“Mhm.” I nodded, “She sent it over today…randomly.”   
He smiled slightly and shook his head.   
“What?” I asked, now slightly insecure that I did something.   
“You don’t need fancy dresses and Pansy Parkinson’s help to get my attention, Magnolia.” He ran his hand up my arm again, as I smiled at my feet.   
“Well it seems to help.” I looked over at him, “I mean, I think I held your attention pretty well in that green dress of hers the other night.”   
He rolled his eyes and pushed his tongue against his cheek, “You could have worn rags and you would have had my attention the entire time.”   
“I don’t know about that…that cheeky blonde seemed to have your interest a few times.” I narrowed my eyes.   
“Glad to know she served her purpose then.” He looked back out at the view with a satisfied smirk on his face.   
“Her purpose of what exactly?” I asked.   
“Making you think my interest lied somewhere that wasn’t with you.” He stated calmly.  
“Does she know that?” I asked.   
“What do you think?” he raised an eyebrow.   
So, it seems Pansy was right about Cassie.  
Now I was rolling my eyes, “You are ridiculous. You know that? Why not just…I don’t know…talk to me? Instead of pulling all of these elaborate plans out of everywhere.”   
He shrugged, “I’m one for dramatics…as very evident in the home we are standing it. I can’t help it. It’s in my blood.”   
I sighed heavily and continued to admire the view all around us.   
“I do have to say though…” he turned to face me completely, “I think I’m starting to prefer you in green. It suits you.” He twirling a piece of my hair in his fingers quickly, “But black is very nice as well.”   
I swallowed my nerves and turned to face him confidently, “Well then you would be very fond of what’s underneath.”   
His eyes widened slightly, and his icy eyes were now lit a flame. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Cedric’s hand clamping down on his shoulder, and Narcissa’s chirpy voice called for us to follow her back inside for dinner.   
Draco swallowed thickly and motioned for me to walk in front of him, “Ladies first.” He said in a somewhat restrained voice.   
I gave him a sly smirk and walked along with Cedric.   
“Draco…I’ll be moving in next week. Clear your schedule. I’ll take your room.” Cedric stated sarcastically.   
“Wishing to become me, Diggory?” Draco asked with a breathy chuckle.   
“Minus the angst…yes.”   
Even Narcissa giggled at that one.   
“Thank you, Mippy. Everything looks wonderful. Please extend our gratitude to the kitchen.” Narcissa cooed down to the elf as she made her way around the table.   
“Yes, Mrs. Narcissa. You are welcome.” Mippy’s face lit up at the compliments, and vanished with a snap.   
“So…Meister…how is everything running at the ministry nowadays? Smoothly, I hope?” Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the table, looking a lot friendlier than he had looked in the past. He wore a new expression of gratitude that suited him well. It seems he had truly learned from his past, and I was happy to see not only him, but the whole Malfoy family had learned tremendously from their mistakes.   
“Things are running wonderfully. I’d say better than they ever have been. Very few hiccups, but what smooth running machine doesn’t need occasional fine tuning?” Meister’s round stomach shook as he let out a boastful laugh.   
“I find it refreshing that so many young people are taking roles at the ministry. Honestly, makes me feel better knowing that fresh minds will be working on such important tasks. I surely know I couldn’t effectively do what these three do with my age.” Lucius motioned to Draco, Cedric, and I with his fork.   
“I was weary at first I will admit, but I have been completely blown out of the water by their ability. I was just telling them a few weeks ago that it is so rare to have all the members of a department be from the same year.” Meister continued, although he probably should have waited until he had full chewed his food.   
“All we need is a Ravenclaw to have full house representation in the office.” Cedric added in with a charming smile.   
“Mr. Diggory, I think you maybe one of the first Hufflepuffs to step foot in the Manor.” Narcissa said brightly.   
I was definitely not the first Gryffindor to be between these four massive walls.   
There were three notable ones.   
In the drawing room.   
I shivered away the thought and tuned back into the conversation.   
“Had any unruly muggles on the job? I heard the Auror department was having a problem getting muggles to cooperate in interrogation, and it turns out they had memory locks placed on them. How bizarre.” Lucius stated with an astonished expression.   
“I wouldn’t say we’ve had any unruly but a few…for lack of a better word…overwhelmed muggles.” I blinked rapidly thinking about that obnoxiously clingy couple in the forest.   
“How do you mean?” Narcissa asked.   
“There was this—younger muggle couple and…Mal—Draco had to help me keep them apart so I could actually erase their memories properly. They were going on and on about warlocks and a ‘near death experience’. It was quite funny after the fact but during was another story.” I chuckled softly and shook my head.   
“It was quite funny during as well. Thought I was going to have to stun them to get them pulled apart from one another.” Draco added, stabbing his food with his fork.   
“Ah, yes, I remember seeing that report come across my desk. I do believe some sort of hallucinogens were at play. The muggle teens are always getting into those sorts of things.” Meister shook his head in disapproval.   
“This may sound like some strange inuendo, but I promise I am being genuine when I say, Lucius, your rose garden is quite lovely.” Cedric complimented the head of the table.   
“Why thank you, Mr. Diggory. I take quite pride in them.” Lucius straightened his posture proudly.   
There were a few minutes of gardening talk that I didn’t participate in, but I did find great in the fact that Cedric knew so much about soil pH and warming charms to prevent thorn frost on seasonal roses.   
“Ah I remember my good ole days at Hogwarts. Feels like just yesterday…if yesterday was 40 years ago, but nonetheless.” Meister trailed off as he reminisced in his head.   
“You played Quidditch didn’t you, Cedric?” Narcissa asked, “I do recall seeing your name in a few of the letters Draco sent home whilst at school, and I believe it had something to do with the sport.”   
Lucius’s face suddenly lit up like an idea struck him upon the head, “That’s it! My dear, I could not pin the name for the life of me but now I seem to remember why your name sounded so familiar, Ms. Harlow.” Lucius exclaimed.   
I didn’t even need to look directly at Draco to know there was a scowl on his face directed towards his father.   
“Well I am flattered you wrote home about me, Draco. Truly an honor.” Cedric put a hand to his chest and batted his eyelashes dramatically at Draco, who was still scowling.   
It took me a moment to piece it all together, but Draco’s sour look gave it all away.   
His father recognized my name because Draco must have mentioned me in his letters home to his parents.   
He wrote home about me.   
Surely to make fun of me. Or call me a name. Or complain that I scored higher on an Ancient Runes exam.   
Perhaps this interest ran further back than I thought.   
Now I sat here feeling like an oblivious dimwit.   
How long had this been going on?   
“Don’t be too flattered, Ced. I’m sure it was only to mention how much better of a seeker I was than you.” Draco’s scowl turned to a mischievous smirk as he took a sip of wine.   
“And what? You wrote home about Magnolia losing her specs again or something?” Cedric caught on as well and took the opportunity to tease him about it.   
“Ms. Harlow, I had no idea you wore glasses.” Meister piped up.   
Man, he really did not know how to read a room.   
“I used to but I went to a seeing eye healer and got it corrected. I didn’t want to chance getting it done by one of my classmates in school when we couldn’t even properly cast a tripping jinx, so I opted to wait until I graduated.” I replied with a tight smile and a nod.   
“Smart girl.” He replied, pointing to me quickly with his fork.   
“When we all had charms class together our 3rd or 4th year, sly little ferret over there used to love to swish and flick those glasses right off her nose. Remember that, Harlow? You nearly blew steam out your ears every time.” Cedric laughed at the thought.   
“Does not surprise me in the slightest bit. He was much too similar to his father at that age. Thank goodness he grew out of it.” Narcissa laughed softly as she elegantly sipped her wine.   
Lucius only shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Very funny, dear.”   
“It wasn’t until I mastered a childish little bat-bogey hex that my specs stayed on in Charms.” I took a sip from my own glass, “It was quite the sight, I must say.”   
The table laughed, except for Draco, who only shook his head with a smirk, “And from that day on I learned that you truly are full of surprises, Harlow.”   
Our eyes locked and a similar smirk spread across my lips, “It seems I am.”


	12. The Roses Can Keep Secrets

Lucius insisted we take a walk through the garden before the night ended, and the next round of snow made its way in.   
Mippy fetched our jackets quickly, and we strolled outside into the lovely maze of perfectly primed flowers and trimmed hedges.   
“So…to what do I owe the honor of being mentioned in your letters to home, hm?” I asked as we strolled a few paces behind Lucius, Cedric, and Meister.   
Narcissa insisted she stay and help the elves with clean up. I insisted that I help as well, but she wouldn’t budge. She sent me off to the garden with a warm smile as she helped cleared plates.   
“You know…the usual. Complaining about you and your pesky little Gryffindor friends. Wishing you would possibly fail a test or two. Calling you names. That sort of stuff.” He shrugged casually with his hands folded behind his back.   
I looked at him with offense.   
“I’m kidding, Harlow. If I was ever complaining, you were never mentioned.” He kept his gaze forward as we got further from the other three. “The first time I mentioned you was when I wrote home to my mother to ask if a girl’s cheeks turning red when you talked to them was a good thing or a bad thing.”   
Unironically, I blushed.   
“And?” I asked, peering over at him.   
“She said that it depended on what I was saying. Whether I was embarrassing you or complimenting you, and what I was saying surely couldn’t be construed as a compliment, so I took your frequent blushing as a sign of embarrassment from my constant antagonization.” He explained coolly.   
I swallowed thickly and thought about the question I was about to ask.   
“How long?” I asked, still looking down at my feet.   
“Hm?” he replied.   
“How long have you had…interest…in—me?” I questioned, biting my tongue for not being more confident in my asking.   
“Since 5th year.” He replied simply.   
I stopped dead in my tracks, “5th year?”   
“Yeah,” He smirked.  
“Why didn’t you—why didn’t you tell me?” I sighed, looking at him with a mix of confusion and frustration.   
“I was 15. And I was a little shite too. There were no outward emotions being displayed there.” He sort of laughed.   
“You dated Pansy then, didn’t you?” I started walking beside him again.   
“Out of principle. I was trying to keep up a persona.” He shrugged.   
“The Slytherin Prince persona?” I said dramatically.   
“Precisely.” He rolled his eyes.   
He strolled casually with his hands in his pockets, and our arms grazed every few steps as we winded around the garden.   
“What about after—the war?” I asked.   
“You mean when I was on house arrest and was only allowed to leave on supervised occasions twice a month?” He raised an eyebrow, “If I’m going to pursue someone I’m interested in, I’d rather do so without an Auror being around the two times we would get to see each other a month.”   
“Oh,” I replied quietly.   
Magnolia, you idiot. You knew he was on house arrest.   
“When my time was up, I was reading the paper at some—coffee place downtown, and I saw your name in the Prophet. With the whole department fiasco—” he jazzed his hands by his head before returning them to his pockets. “And—I’m usually not the kind of believe in…signs but, that seemed like a pretty clear one.”   
A small gasp left my lips and my cheeks warmed again.   
“And then you suggested implementing legilimency in the department to prevent more problems down the road?” I asked.   
He looked at me, probably curious to just how I knew that.   
“Harry told me.” I added.   
“Of course, he did.” He sighed and shook his head, “I really did think it was a proper idea though. You being there was just—a bonus.”   
“Oh really?”   
“Really.” He widened his eyes for a moment, “But then I thought. Hm…this is going to be difficult considering I was an absolute twat to her all during school—solely because I had no bloody idea how to show affection—especially when it was a Gryffindor I fancied—” he shivered dramatically, and I swatted at his arm playfully.   
“When I told my mum that I was going to be pursuing a job at the ministry, she immediately hired a real estate agent to find me a flat, and I had seen…probably around 8 different places. The flat I live in now was the last one I saw, and I was fully prepared to turn it down, until they suggested I speak to the woman downstairs about her experiences in the building before making my decision.” He finished and narrowed his eyes.   
“I’m guessing I was the woman downstairs?” I asked.   
“I saw the bloke write down your name, and thought…damn who am I to just casually blow off yet another sign. The universe is obviously trying to tell me something. So, I took it.”   
“And started stomping around like a tap dancer?” I laughed.   
“Had to get your attention somehow.” He laughed back.   
“And when tap dancing wasn’t enough, bringing Pansy back to your flat…” I taunted.   
“I think it’s pretty clear I have a nontraditional way of going about things, Harlow. But I’m sure Parkinson has explained that all to you by now.” His tone was more…sultry now almost.   
“You two are both quite confusing in your ways of showing attraction, I must say.” I huffed.   
“It worked didn’t it?” he raised an eyebrow.   
I frowned, “I wouldn’t have snogged you in a public loo if it didn’t. But I do wish you went about it a less…passive aggressive way.”   
“How would you have preferred things went then? I’m curious.” He stopped to face me, and the other members of the party disappeared around a corner.   
“Well, maybe just…talking to me. At the pub. At work. At my flat.” I started.   
“And you’re telling me you wouldn’t have thought that to be odd? That I was chatty all of the sudden? Fresh off of house arrest and trying to become best mates with all of the Gryffindor around me?” he scrunched his eyebrows.   
“No…well…I mean I would have thought it to be a bit odd but I would have been more receptive to that than the jealousy route you took.” I stated.   
He grinned with a small laugh, “Once again…it worked didn’t it?” he stepped forward slightly and I stood my ground.   
“And what would have happened if it didn’t work?” I asked, slightly looking up to keep eye contact with him now.   
“The moment I saw the way you looked at me that first time you came to my flat, I had a feeling you would be receptive…” he stepped forward again.   
“And why is that?” I asked with a sultry voice of my own.  
He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and traced his fingertips down my jaw lightly, “You blushed.”   
He took hold of my hand and pulled me around a corner before cupping my face in his freezing cold hands, and pressing our lips together again.   
All of the tension in my body was relieved, and I melted into the kiss with a satisfied sigh.   
My hands traveled up his chest and stopped at the top of his shoulders, curling my fingers into the fabric of his coat to pull him closer.   
His lips tasted faintly of wine, and I was getting drunk off of him.   
He moved a hand to cradle the back of my head and neck, and the other firmly wrapped around my waist.   
Boldly, I ran my tongue along his lower lip, and he responded immediately by parting my lips with his, and tasting the wine lingering in my own mouth.   
The kisses grew deeper and more passionate, dangerous considering we were standing in the middle of his garden, and our boss and his father would surely be looking for us soon.   
Wanting you at the most inconvenient of times. It’s like a kink of his or something.  
Another thing Pansy was right about.   
“Now where did they run off to?” Meister’s voice was distant but drawing closer.   
“For fuck sake…” Draco groaned as he started to pull back, but I yanked us together again by the collar of his coat, causing him to smile against my lips.   
“I think they went this way.” Cedric’s voice was so close now.   
I didn’t want this kiss to stop. It filled me with a euphoric energy I didn’t even know was capable of being produced. It was addicting and all consuming, and I wanted more.   
More. More. More.   
Draco and I pulled apart reluctantly as the voices came closer, and acted as if we were just talking about things at work.   
“Candor in the Magical Creatures Department is actually retiring at the beginning of the year, so I told Hermione she should apply and—oh! Sorry, we were just having a chat.” I played off the breathlessness in my tone.   
“There you two are! Thought you might have gotten lost for a moment!” Meister boasted with a jolly laugh.   
“Nothing that exciting, I’m afraid.” Draco smiled casually and slid his hands in his pockets.   
We walked over to rejoin them, and the air between Draco and I was thick with pheromones and charged with unresolved sexual tension.   
More. More. More.   
“Lucius, Narcissa, thank you so much for having us. It was so nice to catch up.” Meister shook both of their hands after Cedric and I said our thank yous.   
“Draco, thank you for orchestrating this wonderful dinner,” he firmly shook Draco’s hand, “I’ll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow in the office. All three of you. We have a lot to do before we’re off for the New Year.” He pointed to the three of us.   
“See you tomorrow, sir.” Cedric shook his hand.   
“See you in the morning, sir.” I smiled graciously and shook my hand.   
“Malfoy…see you tomorrow, mate. Remember what I said about taking your room.” Cedric laughed and patted Draco’s shoulder.   
“I’ll let the elves know.” Draco replied with a cheerful laugh of his own.   
Lucius and Narcissa returned to help the elves clean up, leaving Draco to make sure we got home smoothly.   
Meister was the first to Floo home with a wink and a flash of green.   
“Ladies first,” Cedric motioned forward.   
Inwardly I frowned. I wanted to talk to Draco. See if he was staying here or returning to his flat. See if he wanted to see me. See if he wanted to continue what was started in the garden.  
More. More. More.   
Draco held open the small bag holding the floo powder and I took a handful slowly.   
“Keep your floo open.” He stated in a low voice with his eyes locked on mine. They were full of fire and desire, and suddenly all of my previous questions were answered.   
More. More. More.   
I smiled softly in response, and that charming smirk of his nearly made me weak in the knees.   
“See you tomorrow, Mags.” Cedric said as I walked into the floo.   
“See you guys.” I smiled, before throwing down the powder and disappearing with a flash of green flames.


	13. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

I paced back and forth in my living room in front of my fireplace, nervously drumming   
my fingers over my lips.   
It’s nearly been an hour, and with each minute that ticked by I grew more and more nervous.   
As soon as I arrived back, I tidied up. Straightening up the pillows on my couch and sending dirty dishes into the washer.   
Was I in over my head here?   
Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy.   
And me.   
Plain ole Magnolia Harlow.   
I’m not a Pansy Parkinson type. I’m not oozing confidence and sex appeal. As much as I would like to, I wasn’t.   
On the outside, I’ve grown since school. I lost the glasses, finally learned how to dress in a way that didn’t hide my body, and I’ve…ahem…filled out, but that timid little nerdy girl with glasses and her nose in the books from Hogwarts.   
A part of her still lived inside me, and I couldn’t shake her.   
I didn’t want to be that girl anymore.   
Spontaneous. Unpredictable. Exciting. Sexy.   
That’s what I wanted to be.   
And that’s how I felt with Draco.   
Dear Godric…the butterflies.   
As I stared out my window at the city lights, a bright green light flashed in the reflection, and it felt like my heart stopped for a moment.   
I didn’t even have time to fully turn around before he had closed the space between us, and we were kissing again, picking up right where we had left off in the garden.   
A small moan left my mouth and spilled into his as he nipped at my bottom lip with his teeth, and a low groan of approval followed from him.   
I parted my lips with a sigh and let him deepen the kiss with his tongue, as his hands traveled my body cautiously, as if I were fragile and would break too easily.   
You are a bad bitch, Harlow. Own it.   
I grabbed his wrist that sat in the middle of my back, and moved it down to my ass, telling him none verbally what I wanted.   
“Tell me—what—you want.” He murmured in between kisses, nips, and grazes of his teeth along my neck and jaw.   
My eyes fluttered closed as a breathy mewl left my lips, “You,” I sighed, lacing my fingers in his hair was he traced his tongue around my pulse, “I want you.”   
“Are you sure?” he pulled away and held my face as he connected our foreheads, “I want you, Magnolia, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, but only if that’s what you want.”   
His eyes were darkened and hungry, and I could see the reflection of my own hungry eyes in his.   
I wanted this.   
“I want this. I want you.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and panted after the consistent minutes of snogging we had just done.   
“There’s no going back on this, Harlow. If we do this, you’re mine. You understand?” he said in a stern voice.   
I nodded eagerly and pulled our lips back together as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.  
Between my legs I felt what was between his, and I gasped as it brushed against exactly where I needed it.   
Instinctively I rolled my hips as best I could in the position I was in, and we both groaned at the sensations created.   
The reaction between my own legs was almost embarrassing, but it was just the effect he had on me.   
The effect we were both having on each other.   
His hands moved under my ass and increased the friction we were creating, making me moan mid kiss again as I threw my head back. He took no time in kissing up the column of my throat, marking me with small purple nips and bruises.   
He fell back onto the couch as I sat straddling his lap, our lips connected again feverishly as I undid the buttons of his shirt. His hands rubbed up and down my sides, occasionally gripping and grasping my hips and my ass again, grinding our hips together torturously.   
Finally, I got all of his buttons undone, and I ran my hands against his porcelain skin underneath, reveling in the muscles that always seemed to be teasing me under his work clothes.   
I kissed down his neck and his chest, leaving my own trail of purple hues.   
“You have no idea how many nights I’ve dreamt about you,” he exhaled a heavy breath as his fingers found the zipper at the back of my dress.   
“Tell me about them,” I whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe gently. “Your dreams.”  
“Dreamt about you—n-naked in my bed. Underneath me. On top of me. Waking up with you—fuck sake, keep doing that.” He moaned as I ground my hips down harder.   
“More,” I murmured.   
“Getting you off under your desk at work. No one would know—f-fuck—so fucking sexy—” he palmed my breast over my dress, and I was suddenly frustrated at all of the clothes between us.   
I pulled his shirt of his shoulders and paused when something on his arm caught my eye.   
His dark mark.   
I had caught glimpses of it when he occasionally rolled up his sleeves at work, but I had never seen it so up close. I couldn’t help by look.   
“Not something I’m proud of.” He noticed my gaze and looked at the mark with disdain, “I’ve tried to get rid of it more times than I can count.”   
His voice now sounded ashamed. Like he was scrutinizing himself. His face was tense and he stared at the dark ink in his arm with disgust.   
I took his arm in my hands and traced a finger over the snake and skull as he watched, still scrutinizing himself internally.   
When I brought it to my lips, his tense look dropped, “What are you—”   
I stopped him with a kiss on his soft lips before he could continue, “That doesn’t define you.”   
He frowned slightly, “Former death eater is a title that will probably follow me around for the rest of my life.”   
“Doesn’t mean that it defines you.” I replied, tracing my finger in the back of his hair.   
“And how is that?” he questioned.   
“Because you’re a good person.” I stated quickly.   
“I wasn’t a good person for most of my life. What makes you think I am now?” he asked, looking up slightly at me due to the position we were in.   
“Because if you truly weren’t a good person, I wouldn’t be letting you unzip my dress right now.” I smirked as I felt his hand sliding down my back, unzipping. His other hand traced down the bareness of my spine, making me shiver with excitement.   
“Yeah?” he smirked.   
“Yeah,” I swiveled my hips in a slow circle. “If you were a bad person, and I mean truly a shit individual,” I slid my hands up his chest and settled at his shoulders, “I wouldn’t be craving—more of you like I am right now.”   
His eyes lit up with amusement and he pulled the sleeves off of my warms, leaving my dress to hang around my waist.   
“Ever since we kissed in your flat, all I’ve wanted was more.”   
More. More. More.   
“Enlighten me, dear,” his eyes ravished the dark green lace of the bra I was wearing, “Define more. I want to hear you say it.”   
I took a deep breath and swallowed my nerves. My lips ghosted over his ear as I whispered exactly what I meant by more.   
“I want you fuck me, Draco.”   
It was a matter of seconds before the dress was ripped completely off my body and thrown to the floor. He gripped a handful of my hair and pulled my head back to expose my neck as he kissed, licked, and sucked on every spot that made the ache between my legs stronger.   
“Salazar’s fucking sake—look at you—” he mused over lace that hugged my body, and my immediate reaction was to cover myself. He grabbed my wrists pulled them down, reveling over my body with eyes like he wanted to eat me.   
Like he was about to destroy me.   
Crazy part is…I would let him.   
He let go of my wrist and cradled the back of my head and he pulled our lips together again.   
His other hand slithered down my side, fingers grazing my breast and making me shudder. He trailed down my hips and moved to my pelvis with a feather like touch, until he made his way between my legs, still light in his pressure.   
My lips were still crushed to his, and my hips rolled down, urging him to keep going.   
More. More. More.   
My hand traveled down to the bulge I felt pressing against my leg and he growled lowly at the contact, “Do you want me to fuck you on this couch because that’s what you’re getting at.”   
I grinned slyly and palmed his erection, “Where ever you want. I just need you now.”   
He smiled darkly and picked me back up with a whoosh of air, carrying me to the door of my bed room and kicking it open with his foot.   
It slammed shut again as he pushed me up against it, nearly knocking the wind out of me, as if his kiss wasn’t doing that already.   
His hand moved back to where it teased before, this time with more pressure. I let out a feminine mewl as his fingers pushed my knickers to the side.   
“Please,” I threaded my fingers through his pale hair and I pleaded him with my eyes and my words.   
“Since you asked nicely,” he slid his middle digit inside, and I buried my head in the crook of his neck, moaning louder than I intended to, “Fuck—you’re tight.”   
He slowly pumped his finger, making my toes curl with pleasure.   
“More.” I whimpered out.   
“More?” he asked in a husky tone.   
“More. Please.” I pleaded again, overcome with the ecstasy his fingers were producing.   
He replied with a kiss to my lips, and slid in his ring finger, and I whimpered as they both moved in unison inside of me.   
“Oh my—god. Yes—mhm—” I whined and moaned as his fingers curled against that spot inside of me.   
I had been touched this way before, but never had it felt this good.   
This was euphoric.   
This was adrenaline enduing.   
“God, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He growled against my pulse point.   
“Feels—so good—oh my god, Mal—”   
“That’s not my name,” he interrupted me, “You said it before. You can say it again. Say it and I’ll make you come.”   
His assertive demands made me feel more erotic and sexy than I had ever felt in my life. I felt wanted, and cherished.   
“It feels so good, Draco. F-fuck, I’m…close.” I bit down on my lip and cried out in pleasure.   
“Just what I wanted to hear,” a dark smile spread across his face and suddenly we were moving again.   
He laid my down on the bed gently, kissing me slow and sensually, fingers still keeping their slow pace. He only removed them to tear off my knickers and discard them somewhere across the room. He reached behind me to unhook my bra, and it landed somewhere near my knickers.  
I hardly had anytime to adjust before he moved down my body and his tongue dipped between my legs, grazing my clit so gently it made my toes curl.   
“Draco! Oh my god—yes! Yes, yes, yes! Right there!” I gripped a handful of his hair as he used at glorious tongue of his to make me see stars.   
“So fucking sweet—” his locked his eyes on to mine and dipped his tongue back down slowly, and that picture alone nearly made me ascend.   
“Draco…Draco…I’m—I’m coming! Oh, my fucking—” the orgasm was one I had never even felt before.   
It was all consuming. Overwhelming. Warm like a hug. Relief like a tidal wave.   
Stars flashed behind my eyes and my breathing was more of a pant than anything.   
Dear Godric that was…fucking amazing.   
And we weren’t even done.   
He kissed his way back up my stomach and my chest before making it back up to my lips for a few minutes as the sensitivity wore off between my legs.   
I trailed my hand down his chest, raking my nails over the ridges of his abs, until I moved lower and felt him underneath his trousers, making him groan as he took my bottom lip between his teeth.   
“You want me?” he whispered.   
I nodded, “You want me?”   
He nodded slowly, “More than anything.”   
I put a hand to his cheek and looked directly into his burning eyes, “Take me then.”   
He smiled and devoured my lips with his again, moving his hips slightly against my hands that grasped him.   
He pulled away and pushed back onto his knees, undoing his belt as I tucked my legs underneath the duvet. Our eyes never left each other’s.   
My body was restless and growing impatient, even when his hands had only left me for a few seconds.   
My nerve endings were on fire and my skin was sensitive to any kind of touch. Every inch of me burned for him. His hands. His lips. His tongue. His eyes.   
The kicked off his trousers, leaving him in just his briefs as he made his way under the duvet, settling his clothed hips between mine.   
I pulled our lips back together and gasped against his lips as I felt his length between my legs, and my thighs instinctively fell wider.   
Now I understood the reason behind the arrogance that seemed to be knitted into Draco Malfoy’s personality. I understood why every girl at Hogwarts whispered as he went by, and swooned over their own sexual encounters with him.   
He had every right to exude that energy now that I was aware of his manliness.   
I keened my hips up against his, eager and desperate to feel him without the thin fabric barrier between us.   
“Draco…did you bring a—?” I whispered, out of breath and rolling my hips up again.   
He nodded as he stole my lips again, pulling a hand into my view with a silver wrapped condom in between his fingers.   
“Thank Godric,” I almost-moaned as he ripped the package open with his teeth.   
Keeping my lips on his, I reached down and helped him lower the protection onto his length, mentally preparing myself as I got a better evaluation of his size.   
Wow.   
He discarded his briefs, and we were both bared to each other. Skin-to-skin, nothing covering us. Fully exposed and captivated by one another.   
A slight wave of nerves washed over me as I came face to face with the realization that Draco was unlike anyone I had ever had sex with. He was intense, powerful, possessive and commanding. He could ruin me, and as much as that idea enthralled me, it was intimidating.   
“Draco…” I whispered.   
“I’m not going to hurt you, Magnolia.” He replied like he would hear was I was thinking, “If things become too much or you’re hurting in the slightest, tell me to stop and I will immediately.” He looked at me seriously. “Do you trust me?”   
“I trust you.” I whispered back immediately.   
“We’ll go slow.” He kissed along my jaw and whispered by my ear, “At first.” He added on the end playfully.   
I slowly bucked up my hips, but one of his strong hands gripped and pushed them back down into the mattress.   
“Let me control the pace, dear. I need to maintain my bearings or I’ll be tempted to sink all the way into you at once.” He murmured into my ear as he aligned with my entrance, and I held my breath.   
His tip parted me, and pushed in, already providing a bit of stretch that sent warmth throughout my whole body.   
He took in a sharp intake of breath through his teeth, and connected his forehead to mine as he slowly moved his hips in another inch.   
I winced slightly but immediately relaxed.   
“If I’m hurting you—” he started.   
“You’re not.” I wrapped my legs around his waist delicately, “I want more.”   
He moaned quietly, “You’re so tight—already squeezing me—”.   
I relaxed and opened up my hips wider to take more of him in, focusing on the immense pleasure and the temporary pain that was produced as he inched forward.   
No matter how much I tried to move my hips, he held them still like it was his only form of restraint.   
I pulled him forward more with my legs, and the both of us moaned in unison, “Can hardly move—fuck you feel so good—waited too long for this—” he let out bits and pieces of sentences as pleasure rushed over him.   
He stilled for a few moments, and I grew restless again.   
“I need to feel you. All of you. Please, Draco.” I mewled, sloppily placing wet kisses on his lips.   
“It’s taking everything in me not to fuck you into this mattress right here and now, dear.” He grunted, “You feel like fucking heaven.”   
“I need you to move. I—fuck—I want your cock all the way inside me. I can—take it.” I pleaded, slightly digging my nails into the skin of his back.   
“Take it then, Magnolia.” He exhaled heavily, “Be the fucking death of me.”   
He thrusted the rest of the way in, filling me up completely, and I cried out as I threw my head into the crook of his neck.   
He let out a trembling exhale and cradled my head to his shoulder as he whispered delicious little nothings into my ear.   
How beautiful I was, how long he had wanted this, how amazing this felt, how he wanted me more than anything.   
The shock of pain slowly started to fade away, only leaving the greatest feeling of pleasure I had ever felt in my life.   
He was reaching spots inside me I didn’t even know existed, and the sensations created were sending me into the cosmos and beyond.   
I felt him nudge something inside of me, and I gasped at the shocks the friction produced.   
“Relax, darling. You’re nearly strangling me—can hardly move—” he moaned in my ear, his legs twitching with anticipation.   
I relaxed around him, and exhaled, “Feels—so good.”   
He smiled and nipped at my lips quickly, “Can I move?”   
I nodded and bit my lip instinctively.   
He pulled out a few inches and slowly reentered, making my walls contract and tighten around him.   
“Oh my god—” I moaned, letting my eyes flutter closed.   
He continued his slow pace of his hips, and it was nearly torturous after I had fulling adjusted to his length, now kind of enjoying the bit of pain.   
“Faster—please—” I whimpered.   
“Open your eyes,” he ordered in a low growl, “I want to see those pretty green eyes roll into the back of your head while I fuck you.”   
“Oh god—yes…” as soon as I opened my eyes again, his hips started to move faster into mine, making all kind of moans and cries fly from my mouth.   
“Yes! Oh my—fuck—yes—” I couldn’t complete full sentences. I was too wrapped up in the satisfaction between my legs.   
My hips started to meet his thrusts, and he bit down on my shoulder with a masculine moan.   
He grabbed one of my legs under my knee and pushed it forward, allowing him a new angle to thrust into me deeper.   
This new angle was everything. I was seeing stars as he fucked me into oblivion.   
This feeling was unlike anything I had experienced before, and I never wanted it to end.   
“Fuck—” He exclaimed, pounding harder into me so that the headboard was hitting the wall with force.   
He dipped his head down and took my breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue across my nipple, resulting in a shrieking moan leaving my throat.   
“Draco—I’m close—I’m going to c-come.” I breathed heavily, my eyes wide and filled with euphoria.   
“God, I need you to come on my cock. So bad. I need to fucking—fill you up—shit—” he seethed, forcing my head to the side by my chin so he could lick up the column of my neck.   
My fingernails raked down his back hard enough that I was sure there had to be blood vessels broken at the surface of his skin, but the pain only made him go harder.   
The pleasure increased exponentially the closer and closer the release came to fruition.   
“You’re so beautiful,” he hummed against my throat, “So fucking perfect,” another nip to the neck, “Taking me so good. Such a good girl—fuck—I’m c-close.”   
He was close.   
Those few words sent a spark of excitement through me, and a new wave of energy entered my bloodstream.   
I locked my eyes on to his, nearly laughing in disbelief at the amazing, mind-numbing, exhilarating pleasure that every inch of my body was feeling.   
His hand trailed down my chest and stomach, and made its way to the sensitive bundle of nerves between my legs. His fingers swirled around it, and I felt my walls quiver around him as I reached a pinnacle.   
“Draco! D-Draco, I’m—”   
Sounds I didn’t even know I was capable of left my mouth, and my eyes rolled back. I clung to him as he continued to thrust his hips, more intensely now as my own orgasm sent him spiraling towards his.   
He pressed my leg up further and adjusted to a new angle.   
“Eyes,” I whimpered, putting my hands on his face as his breath started to shake and faulter.   
His eyes locked onto mine and our foreheads connected, “Come for me, Draco.”   
With no time to react, his hand slithered up and around my throat as he pulled our lips back together, hard and passionate.   
“Fuck!” he groaned loudly in between meetings of our tongues. “Magnolia! Oh my—fuck!”   
Our kisses were searing as he rode out shockwaves that racked his body and mine, before he released my leg and collapsed onto me.   
Our hearts pounded in time with one another. We were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and the sounds of our ragged breaths filled the room.   
“Wouldn’t be surprised if there’s another noise complaint on my door step in the morning.” I exhaled, trying to blink myself out of delirium.   
He chuckled softly, his breath returning to a normal rate, “Worth it.”   
He was right.   
In this moment, with my fingers tracing absentminded circles in his hair and on his back, and his arms hooks securely around me, I realized that no matter what happened, noise complaint or not, this was all worth it.


	14. How It Feels To Be Bad

When I woke, I was alone.   
I drifted to sleep with two strong arms wrapped around me, and now I laid here alone in a messy bed, with only wrinkled sheets of where he once laid.   
Insecurity crept up on me.   
Did he regret what happened between us? Was he embarrassed? Did he not enjoy himself?   
Was it not as great for him as it was for me?   
I stared at the ceiling and tried not to over think things.   
Surely, he didn’t regret it…right?   
I didn’t. Not at all. I didn’t regret a thing.   
But why would he leave without so much as a goodbye before I woke?   
A quick glance at the clock made all thought leave me head.   
Work. I was going to be late for work if I didn’t get up and get my shit together in time. I could deal with that later and—  
Oh, shit. I was going to see him at work.   
How do I react? Do I play it off? Do I confront him? Do I ignore him?   
Dear Godric, my head was spinning and I hadn’t even been awake for more than ten minutes.   
It was as I was getting ready that I remembered my lunch with Pansy and Ginny today. Another thing to worry about.   
Pansy knew that I was keeping the identity of my upstairs lover a secret, I just hope that she wouldn’t let Draco’s name slip once I filled the both of them in on last nights happenings.   
Or maybe I would hold out on that information for the sake of my own embarrassment. How pathetic would it sound to say that after that amazing night the two of us shared, that he was gone without a trace when I woke up?   
I got dressed in a controlled frenzy, trying not to replay images of last night in my head.   
The thought of his hand wrapped around my throat, his lips hot and searing on mine, and his hips—  
Fuck sake.   
I threw on my coat and tucked my wand into my sleeve as I stepped into the Floo. I threw down the powder with intent and found myself reappearing in the lobby of the ministry.   
“There she is! Good morning, Magnolia!” Cedric exclaimed loudly as I walked into the room.   
I hung my coat and tried not cave under the eyes watching me from across the room, “Good morning. You have my coffee?” I asked.  
“On your desk.” Cedric motioned over with a look of confusion, “Snippy.”   
“I’m not being snippy.” I snapped back. Cedric raised an eyebrow at me and I realized that I was coming off a bit snippy, “Sorry.”   
He waived me off casually and returned to whatever he was reading at his desk.   
“Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” I asked, taking my seat at my desk.   
“Nothing needing obliviating, but did you hear about that nasty hang up that McClaggen and the rest of them got caught up in? There was some sort of fight club or something in Manchester. Cormac nearly got maimed.” Cedric shook his head with wide eyes.   
“Really? That sounds awful.” I gasped, folding my arms over one another on my desk.   
“Heard he’s out through the New Year. Messed him up pretty bad.” Cedric stated.   
“Nearly a week off for nearly getting maimed?” Draco scoffed, “Sounds a bit dramatic.”   
“Did you not hear me mention the part about it being a fight club? I doubt they went down gently, Malfoy.” Cedric replied.   
“I wouldn’t expect McClaggen to be able to take anything down gently.” Draco huffed with a bit of arrogance.   
“Okay, Mr. Angst.” Cedric rolled his eyes and took a long sip of coffee.   
“I’m going to run to Meister’s office for a moment to discuss vacation times. I’ll be back in a bit. Fetch me if anything comes in.” Cedric stood up straightened his tie.   
I closed my eyes in a heavy sigh once I realized it would just be Draco and I in the office.   
Maybe I could just take lunch early, arrive at the restaurant and just wait awkwardly for Ginny and Pansy to arrive.   
No. That would be pathetic.   
I’m an adult. I can handle things like an adult. I could be in a room with another adult for 30 more minutes, and then excuse myself for lunch like an adult.   
“Why are you avoiding me?” his arms trapped me on both sides from behind where I was seated at my desk, and his voice sounded right beside my ear, causing goosebumps to involuntarily appear on my skin.   
“I’m not.” I swallowed and pretended like I was actually interested in what I was doing at my desk.   
“Yes, you are,” he whipped my chair around and resumed his position. His face was dangerously close to mine, “Why?”   
I huffed and crossed my arms, “I’m not.”   
I was.   
“Did you not have a good time last night?” He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and traced my jaw with his fingertips.   
I closed my eyes at the contact, “I did.”   
“Then why won’t you look at me.” He whispered.   
“I went to sleep thinking I would wake to a repeat of last night’s events, but all I woke to this morning was an empty bed and a new sense of insecurity.” I opened my eyes again and huffed.   
“Why insecurity?” his expression was charming and endearing, almost making it impossible to be stern with him.   
“Because why would one slip out without saying goodbye if they didn’t enjoy the…consorting they partook in?” I tried to keep my voice firm.   
He shook his head and chuckled.   
“Why are you laughing?” I scoffed.   
“You think I left because I didn’t enjoy myself?” he looked at me as if I were delusional.   
“Yes. That’s exactly what I thought. And can you blame me when—” I was cut off by the abrupt pressing of his lips to mine.   
I exhaled all of the tension in my body reluctantly. I was supposed to be mad at him, not snogging him in the middle of the office.   
“You are very confusing, Draco Malfoy.” I pushed him back and stood up, “I’m mad at you. Don’t try and snog your way out of it.”   
He rolled his eyes playfully.   
“You want to know the real reason I left?” he followed me as I made my way around my desk.   
I stopped and crossed my arms, leaning the back of my thighs against the desk, “Yes. Do tell.”   
“Magnolia…I enjoyed myself too much.” He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms to mimic me.   
“What does that even mean?” I blinked in frustration and confusion.   
“It means…that I wanted to stay more than anything…but I didn’t want to freak you out.” He stepped forward and touched my hips with feather-like fingers, “I didn’t want to overwhelm you. Or overstay my welcome. Or…be late for work.” He chuckled at the end.   
I closed my eyes and shook my head, chuckling along with him, “You’re an idiot.”   
“Do you blame me?” he raised an eyebrow and stepped forward again, nearly nose to nose with me now, “I’ve waited a long time for you, Harlow. I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it.”   
Damn.   
The butterflies in my stomach were alive and well.   
“I wanted you to stay.” I said in a shaky voice.   
“Now I wish I would have. Especially since I know you were expecting an encore.” He leaned his head in, and I finally broke and giggled as his lips pressed to mine again.   
I kissed him back eagerly, letting him sit me on the desk and step between my legs until I remembered where we were.   
“Draco, we are at work.” I was breathless from his lips.   
“And?” he trailed kisses down my jaw as his hands kept me planted firmly on the table.   
“And Cedric could walk in any moment, and I have l-lunch with Pansy and Ginny in 20 minutes—oh…” I nearly melted as his hands moved to my thighs with a squeeze.   
“I can’t stop thinking about you, Magnolia.” His thumbs kneaded into my skin in circles, “I can’t even do my job properly. All I can think about is how badly I want to rip your clothes off.” He whispered right over my ear.   
His thumbs grazed under the hem of my skirt and I bit my lip at the words coming from his mouth.   
“The feeling is mutual.” I blushed, running my fingers along the tie that hung around his neck.   
“I bet I can get you off before Diggory makes his return or you have to run off to your little lunch date.” His eyes were darkening slowly, returning to how they looked the night prior.   
“What—now?” I gasped, “Draco, that’s mad.”  
Although the idea was more than tempting, I was worried a great bit about getting caught.   
“What’s mad is that the only thing stopping me from fucking you on your desk right now is the fact that we only have twenty minutes.” He smirked at the small gasp that left my lips.   
“What if he walks in?” I whispered.   
“I’ve had this planned out in my head for ages, darling. No one will suspect a thing…if you keep quiet.” He tilted his head to the side slightly as if he were challenging me, “Can you stay quiet for me?”   
I now suddenly remember his dream about getting me off at my desk in the office, and felt more compelled to let him live it out.   
We had time.   
And I was already drenched between my legs from his words alone.   
I nodded my head finally and he smiled mischievously, “Go sit for me, dear.”   
He stepped back so I could make my way around my desk and back into my chair, trying to imagine what his dream might have included.   
He walked around the desk, stalking me like prey until he was standing in front of me.   
“Hike your skirt up.” He ordered, motioning to the skirt I had thrown on that day.   
I wiggled my hips to hike my skirt up from slightly above the knee to mid-to-upper thigh, and he watched me with hunger in his eyes.   
To my astonishment, he lowered to his knees, something I never thought Draco Malfoy would be doing voluntarily.   
“Part your legs for me, darling.” He ran his hands over the tops of my bare thighs as I followed his instructions with much anticipation.   
He slid his hands up and under my skirt, and pulled down my knickers completely off my body and put them in his pocket, “For safe keeping.”   
I was nearly squirming for him to touch me at this point. The anticipation was nearly too much to bear, not to forget the fact that we could be caught at any moment.   
“Remember what I said about being quiet. Make a sound and they’ll know what I’m doing to you.” He slowly hooked his arms around my thighs and flicked his eyes up to me with a smirk, before dipping his tongue inside my wet core.   
He hummed in satisfaction, and I mashed my teeth into my bottom lip.   
I remained so quiet that the lewd sounds coming from his mouth down below filled the room.   
I dug my nails into the fabric of the hair behind my head, while the other held a grip in his hair.   
He parted my folds again and again with swipes of his tongue, before finally sweeping circles around my clit, making me nearly yelp in pleasure.   
This felt so wrong and so right at the same time, and there was no way in hell I was going to stop it.   
I bucked my hips as he lapped at me, drinking up everything he could.   
The smallest of whimpers left my lips, and his eyes snapped up to mine. He pressed his tongue to my clit and shook his head, ‘no’. His eyes told me to keep quiet. Not even a whimper was allowed.   
He was nearly under my desk now, which made things seem all the more…naughty. I felt bad for once in my life and I couldn’t get enough of it.   
My hips writhed against his talented mouth, urging him on, encouraging him to keep up his delicious torture.   
When the door knob turned, I froze completely.   
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.   
Draco stilled for a moment, but kept my legs spread apart.   
Cedric walked in, unaware that anything was going on. He couldn’t see Draco under my desk.   
Why did that make things much more erotic?   
Why am I like this?   
“Forgot my scheduler.” He chuckled, walking around his desk and shuffling papers around.   
I nodded uncomfortably, as I was in quite the compromising position at the moment, unbeknownst to Cedric.   
“Where’d Malfoy run off to?” Cedric motioned over to Draco’s empty desk.   
“Uh—not sure.” I replied in a voice that I’m afraid didn’t sound as breezy as I would have liked.   
I don’t know why I expected Draco to pause until Cedric had left. He was a mischievous little git after all.   
I felt his lips close over my clit and I nearly jumped at the electricity it sent through me.   
“What a prat. He was supposed to go to lunch with me.” Cedric scoffed.   
“I don’t think he went to lu—unch y-yet.” My voice cracked as two fingers plunged inside of me out of nowhere. I cursed the blonde idiot below my desk for his little games he was playing.   
I’m sure he was loving the fact that I was struggling to keep a straight face.   
“You okay? You seem jumpy.” Cedric finally found his stupid scheduler, but paused to interpret my attitude.   
“What? No—I’m…I’m fine. Just—trying to get things done before lunch.” I smiled, desperate for him to leave the room so I could throw my head back and squeeze me eyes shut.   
A few minutes longer, and I wouldn’t be able to control myself, as Draco Malfoy had a talent for coaxing an orgasm out of me at paces never achieved before.   
Not even by me.   
His fingers pumped in and out of me slowly and he sucked on my clit, occasionally flicking his tongue across the sensitive bundle. My toes curled and instinctively my legs wanted to clamp together, but he kept them open with the one hand still gripping to my thigh.   
“You got a date or something?” Cedric raised an eyebrow.   
“Pansy…Ginny and I are getting lunch. Soon, actually. And I still need to finish—” he teeth grazed my clit, sending a unsolicited gasp into the air, “—reading these protocols about…memory replacement.”   
“Oh alright, I’ll let you be. See you after lunch.” He casually walked to the door and waived before shutting it.   
“Not funny, Malfoy.” I threw my head back and returned my grip to his hair, bucking my hips up as I was about to reach that coveted pinnacle.   
I felt his lips curl into a satisfied grin, and his fingers began to pump faster.   
“Shit…” I moaned in a barely audible whisper as I leaned back further in my chair to ride out what was about to come.   
No pun intended.   
“Come on my tongue, Magnolia. I know you want to.” He growled before latching his lips to my clit again.   
And there it was.   
The pinnacle.   
The release.   
Another glorious orgasm at the hands, and tongue, of Draco Malfoy.   
He lapped up every inch of my core and inner thighs before pushing his way back up to hover over me.   
He pulled me back up to my feet and pulled my skirt back down.   
A few searing kisses later, he pulled his lips away from me, “Go. Before I bend you over this desk.”   
I grinned and pecked his lips once more.   
“I need my—” I reached for his pocket but he grabbed my wrist to stop me.   
“No. I’ll give them back later.” He smirked, “The thought of you not wearing them should hold me off until dinner.”   
“Hm…alright.” I wiped a bit of my lipstick off of his chin, “My flat or yours?”   
“My flat, dear. I’ll make dinner.” He connected our foreheads for a moment, stealing one more kiss before stepping back in the nick of time as Cedric reentered the room.   
“There you are, you blonde-headed bastard. We still on for lunch?” Cedric asked, grabbing his coat.   
“Sure, mate.” Draco shrugged, summoning his coat over to him, “I will say though, I’m not too hungry.”   
“I’ll see you two later.” I laughed quietly and shook my head as I walked out of the office.   
Ginny and Pansy had already arrived and order drinks by the time I arrived. I was relieved to see them sharing a laugh as I approached the table, spewing out apologizes for being tardy.   
“Oh, it is no problem. Weas—Ginny and I here were just having a laugh about—” she paused and her eyes narrowed at me.   
“Why do you look like that?” Ginny’s eyes were narrowed too and surveying me closely.   
“Look like what?” I asked, suddenly worried there was something on my face or in my hair.   
“Like you’re happy and bubbly and—oh my word—you had sex—” Ginny’s eyes grew wide.   
“You fucked your upstairs neighbor, didn’t you?” Pansy finished off Ginny’s observation.  
My cheeks grew hot.   
Was it really that noticeable?   
“Well I didn’t realize I had it written across my forehead…” I giggled and looked down with a cheeky grin.  
“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Pansy slammed her hands down on the table in excitement.   
Ginny clapped her hands with a squeal, “Magnolia, you cheeky little minx. Tell us everything!”   
A few people around the restaurant were looking our way, but neither one of them seemed to care.   
“I told you, didn’t I?” Pansy nudged Ginny.   
Ginny nodded and laughed like she was still surprised.   
I told them the whole story, leaving out any identifying pieces of information, although Pansy knew the identity of my secret lover.   
“How big was he?” Ginny asked in a hushed tone.   
“Ginny!” I blushed.   
“Well go on.” Pansy urged, playing the role of oblivious friend number two.   
“Well…I mean I’ve never experienced something like it before, and I don’t think I will again, if that tells you anything.” I bit my lip at the thought.   
“My word. Good for you, Mags!” Ginny tipped her wine glass to me.   
“When are you going to see him again?” Pansy asked as our food arrived.   
“Tonight, actually. He’s making dinner.” I smiled warmly.   
“How sweet!” Ginny exclaimed.   
“He’s an excellent cook.” Pansy let slip, freezing as the words registered.   
“You know who he is?” Ginny exclaimed, looking from her to me.   
“No—uh—I mean, I can only assume that a man that’s good with his cock must be a good cook as well. It’s a well-tested theory, trust me.” Pansy effortlessly waved of Ginny’s curiosity.   
“Harry is a wonderful cook.” Ginny smirked at the implication.  
“Good to know he’s the chosen one in more than one area.” Pansy winked and nudged Ginny with her elbow.   
“Are you going to invite him to your New Year’s party?” Ginny inquired.   
Think quick, Magnolia.   
“He’s going out of town to visit family that night unfortunately.” I lied, “And…I don’t even know what we are yet, so…I’m not sure it would be warranted to invite him to such things.”   
Ginny nodded in understanding, “Good point.”   
Pansy just snickered to herself.   
“I’ve extended the invite to Bullstrode, Nott, Zabini, and Malfoy. Any other Slytherin you’d like?” Pansy asked as our check was placed on the table.   
“I think that’s it. You’ll be over at what time on the 31st, again?” I asked.   
“Don’t worry, Harlow. I’ll knock before entering.” She put down a muggle credit card, “Wouldn’t want to interrupt you mid shag.”


	15. To The Window...To The Wall

“Have you always wanted to work in Obliviation or was it just something you…came across one day?” Draco asked from across the table, taking a sip of his wine.   
“Well—uh—I mean, it wasn’t my first choice but I’ve grown fond of it. I’m good at it and I don’t completely dread it so…I must be doing something right.” I shrugged, taking a bite of the delicious food he had so effortlessly prepared.   
“What was your first choice?” he questioned.   
“Well a choice implies that there was an opportunity for me to take it, and in my case, there was no way—” I started.   
“Tell me.” He encouraged, “What else could you be using that brilliant mind of yours for, hm?”   
I took a deep breath, “You might know that my father did a lot in the medical field before his passing.”   
“I recall reading about his discoveries during my…time at home.” He danced around the words house and arrest. “Did you want to follow in his lead?”   
“Sort of…” I shrugged, “He had just began looking into a new field of work before he passed, and it was something I took great interest in as well.” I met his eyes across the table, and found comfort in them.   
“What field?” he raised an eyebrow.   
“The removal of magical scars and other marks obtained by magical means…” I stated hesitantly.   
“Like this?” he lifted up his left forearm and twisted it for a second.   
“Yeah.” I nodded, “I know so many people with scars they would rather just forget from the war, with no way to remove them, so when my father started his research, I followed along the best I could, but then he passed and the grant can’t continue under another’s name, so I just opted for a job at the ministry.”   
“He had a grant at St. Mungo’s, right?” He inquired.   
“Mhm. He received his first grant from sheer luck off a bet and a gamble, and from then on out, his research and discoveries supplied him with enough money to renew the grant every year so he could keep his research slot at the hospital.” I explained.   
“And they wouldn’t let you take his spot once he passed?” he asked.   
“I tried but…his spot was filled almost immediately, much to my dismay. It takes a ridiculous amount of money to even be considered for a spot there, anymore. It’s become so competitive.” I sighed, “And what is frustrating is that I do keep up with their findings in regard to their treatment of magical scars, and they are missing some major breakthrough points. I mean, ones that could make or break the future of magical epidemiology and—” I caught myself before I went on a tangent.   
“Sorry…I tend to go on about these things.” I blushed.   
“No. Don’t be sorry. I like hearing you talk about these things. You seem really passionate about it. It’s refreshing.” He smiled warmly.   
“What about you?” I asked, “Did you plan on bringing your skills to the ministry or was that all a ploy just to get my attention?”   
He smirked and shook his head, “It just happened to work out in my favor, but I’ve always thought having a department for such skills would be valuable to the ministry. Occlumency and Legilimency can work in so many different departments, and I’ve thought about pitching it to Shacklebolt as turning it into its own distinction.”   
“That’s actually a wonderful idea.” I smiled.   
“Thank you.” He tipped his glass towards me.   
“You couldn’t be a one-man department, though.” I took a sip of wine.   
“I know a few others that are rather skilled as well, and there would of course be training for those who believe they have untapped potential as well.” He explained.   
I see what he meant now about passion being refreshing. I could sit here all day and listen to him explain the innerworkings of this possible new department in the ministry.   
It was making me happy to see him happy.   
“There’s magic for that, darling.” He gently pulled my hair behind my shoulder as I washed the dishes in his sink.   
“I know. It can be quite relaxing to do it the muggle way, though.” I smiled softly, working suds and bubbled across a plate.   
He gently pressed his lips to the junction between my neck and my shoulder, and I leaned my head back slightly.   
His hands sat lightly at my waist as we sort of swayed side to side.   
“And what do you think you’re doing, Mr. Malfoy?” I giggled, still trying to fight the trance I could feel myself falling into.   
“Nothing. Wash your dishes.” He murmured against my skin as he kissed the same place again.   
“I would but you’re a bit…distracting.” I bit back a small moan as his lips moved along my shoulder, peppering kisses along my skin.   
“I can stop—” he pulled his lips away, but I reached a sudsy hand behind me and pulled his head back down.   
“No.”   
He grinned, “You got soap in my hair.”  
“Oops.” I smirked.   
Still kissing my neck and shoulder, he reached forward secretly, swooped up a small handful of the bubbles, and plopped it onto my head.   
“Very funny.” I whipped around quickly and swatted at his chest.   
“You did it first.” He leaned into me, pinning my hips to the counter behind me.   
This man had to have been made out of stone. He was like one of those Greek God statues. Even in the dim light of his kitchen, he was breathtaking, and I had him all to myself.   
A few seconds later, we were ripping each other’s clothes off and knocking things over without a care in the world. He sat me on the counter in the middle of his kitchen, never taking his lips off of mine as I ran my hands over his warm skin.   
He tugged at the hem of my sweater and I lifted my arms for him to swiftly pull it over my head.   
“God, you’re gorgeous—” he complimented between kisses and nips at my bottom lip, “So beautiful—I could fuck you right here—”   
“Do it—” I moaned, “I can’t wait any longer.”  
And he did.   
Oh, sweet sweet Salazar he did.   
On his kitchen counter, on his couch, in his bed.   
We could not get enough of each other.   
He was intoxicating.   
We were like each other’s own personal brand of heroine, and we were both hopelessly addicted.   
Hours later we laid naked and tangled up in a mess of sheets and blankets on his bed. Pillows and clothing and condom wrappers were strewn across the floor in every which direction.   
I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped me arms around me protectively.   
My body ached in the best ways possible. My legs were nearly jelly, and my arms were limp and tired.   
It felt like I had just run miles and miles nonstop.   
I don’t think I had ever been this exhausted in my life.   
“Are you staying?” he said in an exhaustion ridden voice.   
“If that’s alright with you…I honestly don’t think I could get up to my flat anyways, if I’m being honest.” I traced figure eights on his chest absentmindedly, trying not to fall asleep as he stroked my hair.   
He chuckled softly, “Good.”   
I looked at the clock to see that it was nearly 3 in the morning and groaned, “We have to be up in 4 hours.”   
“I thought you said you didn’t dread your ministry job.” He teased.   
“I don’t. What I dread is only getting four hours of sleep. Won’t it be suspicious if the both of us are falling asleep at our desks tomorrow?” I propped my chin up on his chest to look up at him.   
“I’ll only be there until lunch tomorrow actually, so you’ll be the only one fighting sleep at your desk.” He replied.   
“Why are you only working half day?” I questioned.   
“I have a meeting with my father. Boring, financial stuff. I’d much rather ogle you at work all day.” He kissed my forehead and returned his head back to his pillow.   
“Shit—that reminds me, I’m supposed to write my mother. I need to remember to do that tomorrow.” I mentally kicked myself for forgetting, but I couldn’t help that I was being distracted by something much more enticing.   
I yawned and quickly covered my mouth.   
“If we don’t go to sleep now, I’m afraid I’ll have no choice but to flip you over again.” He smirked tiredly.   
“Sounds promising, but I’m afraid you’ll officially break me if we don’t call it a night.” I softly chuckled and shook my head.   
“Then stop looking at me like that and go to bed, Harlow.” He kissed the top of my head and hugged me closer as we both quickly fell into sleep.   
Work was boring without Draco there.   
No sneaky glances. No cheeky little grins. No eye candy for me to ogle at.   
“Something wrong, Harlow?” Cedric asked, lowering his glasses on his nose.   
“What? No. I’m fine. Why do you ask?” I tried to play off the daydream I was just stuck in, but I don’t think I did a good job of it.   
“You look half asleep.” He chuckled.   
“Stayed up late.” I shrugged.   
“With?” he raised a curious eyebrow.   
“With no one. I just…couldn’t fall asleep is all.” I finished stamping the letter to my mother after trying to figure out what address she may be using at the moment.   
The letter contained the usual. 

Mum, 

I hope you and Robert had a wonderful time in Florence for Christmas. Mine was wonderful here in London.

Sorry I didn’t write back sooner. I have been overly busy at work trying to get things settled before the new year comes around. 

I’ll be spending the holiday with a few friends that I work with and used to go to school with, a lot of them Slytherins, which I definitely did not see coming. They are wonderful people, though. No more juvenile antics or teasing. 

There’s really nothing new and exciting going on here. Same old Magnolia. Same old London. If anything changes, you’ll be their first to know. 

Please do write me if you’re going to be in or around London anytime soon. I would love to see the two of you and catch up over tea. 

Love, 

MH

I didn’t dare mention the fact that I had any sort of love interest for two reasons specifically.   
One, Draco and I have only been involved for a few days now. We hadn’t specifically labeled it as anything, and I didn’t want to push it. Would I be completely fine with him calling me his girlfriend? Yes. Did I want to keep him all to myself to keep things somewhat special and intimate? Yes. Was I worried about the reaction of my friends and family? Sort of.   
It was all just confusing, really.   
Second, if my mother had even a small inkling that I was romantically involved with someone, she would blow things so out of propotion. She would show up in London immediately with fabric swatches for white gowns, and a wedding date already set.   
I was only 22 years old, and she constantly was reminding me, “You won’t be young forever! Magical pregnancies thrive best in a witch’s twenties! Don’t forget that I want to be a grandmother before I end up a sack of skin and bones!”  
She was truly exhausting.   
“Who’s the letter to?” Cedric asked, motioning to the envelope in my hand.   
“My mother.” I answered simply.   
“Ah—the lovely Mrs. Angelica Harlow. How’s she doing now-a-days?” Cedric stretched back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.   
“She’s Mrs. Pendergrass now,” I corrected, “And she is wonderful. Her and Robert are currently traveling the world and doing Merlin knows what. I get a post card from her about every two weeks from another location.”   
“Ah to be old and loaded.” Cedric sighed heavily.   
“If only…” I shook my head and sent the letter flying towards the Owlery.


	16. Jealous Little Ferret

Knock. Knock. Knock.   
“Come in!” I shouted from the kitchen as I adjusted the lighting in the kitchen.   
Pansy said it needed to be more “mood lighting” like, and insisted that I adjust all of the light bulbs in my house while she ran out quickly to get drinks for the party tonight.   
I had only been home from work ten minutes and already had a laundry list of things to do for her.   
“Parkinson running you mad already?” Draco waltzed into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, looking up at the light bulbs as I dimmed them with a charm I found in some home décor book.   
“She said there needs to be mood lighting, and that to not have it would be ‘detrimental to the vibe of the party’”, I used air quotes around her dramatic words. “You know she’s got this whole thing catered? Like it’s a bloody ball or something.”   
“Parkinson does have a flare for the dramatics.” He shrugged, not phased at all.   
I finally finished with the lights and moved back to the list of things I’ve been ordered to do.   
“She wants me to transfigure my ceiling to show the stars. For what reason?” I huffed, shaking my head.   
“Because it’s Pansy Parkinson we are talking about here. There’s not a minute detail she’s not covered.” He chuckled, walking over to stand next to me and read over my shoulder.   
A waft of his cologne hit me and I couldn’t remember what I was supposed to me doing.   
“Must you be so distracting?” I sighed.   
“Distracting you is my favorite past time, darling.” He ran a hand down my arm and kissed my cheekbone.   
“This is no time for distractions, Malfoy. If I don’t get these things done before Pansy comes back, she’ll hex the both of us.” I turned around and placed my hands flat on his chest.   
“Let her.” He grinned and dipped his head down to capture my lips.   
Officially distracted.   
He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him tight. I put my palms to his face and rubbed his cheekbones with my thumbs, soaking in the sweetness of his lips.   
I parted his lips with my tongue and he accepted it with a deep hum of satisfaction and approval.   
“You guys can shag later. We have a party to prepare for.” Pansy’s voice startled the both of us.   
“Sorry,” I blushed as Draco and I separated.   
“Parkinson,” Draco nodded towards her in friendly acknowledgement.   
“Malfoy,” she did the same, “Unless you plan on getting to work on that list as well, I will have to ask you to stop distracting my co-host.”   
Draco and I looked at each other, knowing damn well Draco was not the party planning type, “I’ll be seeing you later then.” I chuckled.   
“8, right?” he asked.   
“I’d say shoot for 8:30-ish. I know you prefer a dramatic entrance.” I smirked, putting my hands on his chest again.   
“True,” he pecked my lips one…two…three times, “I’ll see you then.”   
“What have you done to him, Harlow?” Pansy said wide eyed after Draco left.   
“What do you mean?” I asked.   
“He’s smitten. He blushed, for Salazar’s sake, and Draco Malfoy does not blush.” She spoke with her hands. “Have you two finally made things official or are you still dicking around the subject?”   
I shrugged, “I really don’t know. I mean…I would like to make things official but—” I stated, wiping down the counters with cleaner.   
“But it’s Draco Malfoy and you’ve never seen him in a real relationship in his life and you don’t want him to get all weird if you bring it up?” Pansy took the words straight from my mouth.   
“Exactly.” I sighed heavily.   
“If it makes you feel any better,” she walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders, “I’ve never seen him look at someone like he looks at you.”   
Those few words brought me an immense sense of comfort, “Really?”   
“Yes, really. He’s yours for the taking, Magnolia.” She replied with a warm smile.   
“I just don’t want what other people say to…effect the relationship, you know? What if…” I started, but Pansy covered my mouth with her hand.   
“No ‘what ifs’. Who gives a shit what other people think? The only thing you need to be worrying about is unplanned pregnancy. Not what no-name blokes and bimbos have to say.” She stated with a serious stare, but we both quickly burst out laughing.   
“You’re right.” I laughed.   
“I know I am.” Pansy smirked.   
“I’ll now being putting my energy towards getting you and Zabini together.” I nudged her arm.   
“I’ll be snogging that man’s brains out at midnight. Just you wait and see.” She nodded confidently.   
“You better. Or I’ll tear my hair out and it will be on your conscious.” I used her exact words from before the Christmas party.   
“Very funny.” She rolled her eyes and started lining up bottles of champagne and other liquors in my fridge.   
Pansy really had a knack for transforming a space.   
And I have to admit…the lighting did make all of the difference.   
“Okay…this dress makes my tits look…phenomenal!” Pansy shrieked in my bathroom mirror.   
“Zabini won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.” I laughed, putting in my earrings.   
“That’s the plan.” She fluffed her hair quickly and downed the rest of the champagne in her flute.   
I adjusted my dress in the mirror, admiring how well it complimented my body type.   
The fabric was subtle shimmering grey, almost silver, and hugged me perfectly. It cut off a couple inches above my knee, and had long sleeves made of the same fabric as the bodice, with a neckline that perfectly accented my collarbones.   
“Shit—okay—its nearly 8. Time to get buzzed. Let’s go.” Pansy yanked me out of the bathroom after spraying the both of us with my perfume.   
A few minutes later, people started to slowly trickle in.   
“Hey you guys! Happy new year!” I smiled as I greeted Harry and Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione.   
“Ugh, it’s been too long, Mags. How are you?” Hermione squeezed me in one of her notoriously generous hugs.   
“I’m wonderful. How have you been? How’s Ireland?” I asked.   
“Oh, it’s splendid. Although, being in London does make me miss the city.” Hermione sighed longingly.   
“Another reason to take the job in the ministry!” Ron chimed in, giving wide eyes to his wife.   
“You should, Hermione! You could do wonders in the magical creatures department.” I exclaimed.   
“I’m considering, I’m considering, but…enough about me.” She lowered her voice and looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot, “Who’s this mystery man I’ve been hearing about?”   
“Ginevra Weasley, I swear to—” I shook my head and shot her a look across the kitchen, which she took as immediate invitation to the conversation.   
“I heard my name.” Ginny smiled guiltily.   
“It’s not Cedric Diggory is it?” Hermione’s face slightly cringed.   
“Oh god no.” I shook my head with a look of disgust.   
“Ron!” Hermione caught the attention of her husband as he chatted with Pansy and Harry, “It’s not Cedric.”   
“Well thank Godric.” He tipped up his glass jokingly.   
“Ron knows too?” I shook my head and laughed at my misfortune.   
“I’m not what?” Cedric must have slipped in at some point, because he was now a part of this conversation.   
“Magnolia has a mystery man.” Hermione pursed her lips.   
“One that’s not Cormac?” Cedric asked in surprise.   
“Cormac?” Hermione gawked.   
“They shagged. Didn’t I tell you that?” Ginny nudged Hermione.   
“Oh, you poor thing.” Hermione’s mouth made a tight line and she touched my shoulder with a look of pity.   
“It is not Cormac—I—just—it’s a mystery for a reason, alright?” I huffed dramatically.   
“We solving some sort of mystery over here?” now Blaise Zabini joined the circle.   
“For Merlin’s sake—” I mumbled, getting overwhelmed by the pressure, “—Pansy, get that Fire Whiskey out. ASAP.”   
She saw that Blaise had arrived, and raised her eyebrows at me quickly, “Coming right up.”   
We all took a celebratory shot of the burning liquor in honor of the new year, and the topic of my sexual escapades was dropped, and casual conversation picked up all around the room.   
I was thrilled to see that Blaise and Pansy seemed to be enjoying each other’s company as well.   
“Oi! There he is! You fashionably late, bastard!” Theo shouted and pointed towards the front door as Draco walked in at 8:30 on the dot.   
Always so punctual.   
I leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping from my champagne glass casually as Draco went around and greet everyone.   
“Long time no see, Weasle—y” Draco caught himself as he did that signature guy handshake with Ron, “Sorry. Tough habit.”  
“Long time no see, Malfoy.” Ron patted Draco shoulder in understanding.   
I was glad to see there was no bad blood between Draco and the Granger-Weasley duo. Ron and Hermione lived away, so I wasn’t sure if the tensions had been settled and forgiven between them like with Harry.   
“Where’s my hug, Malfoy?” Cedric scoffed dramatically.   
“I literally see you all day every day, Diggory. You don’t see Harlow whining.” Draco motioned over to me casually.   
“Everyone knows I’m your favorite in the office. Or has Meister taken my place?” Cedric gasped sarcastically.   
“Ah, yes, that round man has really captured my heart.” Draco put a hand to his chest and blinked longingly.   
Cedric punched his arm and laughed.   
George and Angelina showed up for a bit, along with Luna Lovegood, who showed up randomly, but no one was complaining.   
The big shocker was when no other than Cormac McClaggen walked in the door with his arm in a sling.   
Pansy and I shared a wide-eyed look of confusion across the room.   
“I might have felt bad and invited him.” Cedric mumbled to me, “Sorry.” He shrugged.   
Draco eyed him up and down and gave me a look, nonverbally saying “why is this douche canoe here?”   
I motioned my head in Cedric’s direction and shrugged. Draco made a disgruntled face and took a sip of his drink.   
“Mags! Happy new year!” he walked right up to me and gave me a hug, which I very awkwardly returned.   
“Happy new year.” I smiled awkwardly.   
“How have you been?” he had trapped me in a conversation now.   
“Uh—I’ve been—” I glanced over to see Draco watching Cormac intently, “—busy. Really…really busy with work and stuff.” I nodded a bit too much.   
“Same here. As you can probably see—” he motioned to his sling, “—it’s been a rough few days.”   
“Yeah, I heard. A fight club. How random.” I replied, pretending to be enthused.   
“It was no big deal, really. You should see the other guy.” He leaned in slightly with a low voice.   
Automatically I took a small step back, pretending I was fixing my shoe, “Well—it was nice talking to you—” I tried to get out of the conversation, but he grabbed my hand to stop me.   
Oh brother.  
“What are you doing tomorrow?” he asked quietly.   
“Sorry…I’m busy,” I said politely, trying to walk away, but he stepped in front of me.   
“What about Sunday?” he asked.   
I kind of felt bad for him in the moment, and decided it would be fair to just straight up tell him I wasn’t interested.   
“Look, Cormac, there’s—someone else I’m seeing.” I blurted out.   
“Oh,” he replied.   
“I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.” I gave him a pity filled look.   
“No. It’s fine. Sorry for prodding.” He waved off my concern.   
“You weren’t prodding. You didn’t know.” I formed my lips into a tight line.   
“Well I still am sorry—is that Granger?” he pointed across the room.   
“It’s Granger-Weasley now.” I corrected, and I saw his spirits fall flat again, “but—hey. Lovegood is over there. I’m sure she would like to catch up.” I encouraged.   
“Thanks, Harlow.” He smiled knowingly.   
“You’re welcome.” I nodded graciously as he made his way over to Luna.   
I went to pour myself some more champagne and maybe try and eat something so I could dampen the inevitable hangover I was going to have tomorrow.   
“He’s lucky I didn’t maim him myself.” Draco sneered in a low voice, leaning a hand against the counter and blocking my view of the rest of the party. “What did he want? Why did he touch you?”   
Well this was new.   
Jealousy. Possessiveness.   
I kind of liked it.   
Why am I like this?   
“He asked me what I was doing tomorrow.” I said, keeping my eyes on my glass as the bubbles threatened to spill over the top.   
“And?” he urged.   
“And I told him I wasn’t interested in going out with him because I was seeing somebody.” I turned to face him and sipped from my glass, keeping my eyes fixed on his.   
“Oh…well…good.” He blinked as if he were surprised, “Still wanna maim him for putting his one good hand on you.” He huffed.   
I chuckled quietly and spotted Ginny walking towards us, and made a face to warn him of her incoming.   
“So, are Cedric and Amara dating or no? I swear. I can’t keep up with the two of them.” Ginny questioned, pouring herself some more champagne.   
“No idea.” Draco sipped.   
“I don’t think they even know if they’re dating or not.” I laughed.   
Ditto.   
The party continued, and the volume got louder and louder as alcohol kept flowing.   
I was having a good time. Everyone was having a good time. Pansy and Blaise had been chit chatting the whole night, the food was delicious, the champagne was great, and Draco was looking wonderfully sexy as always.  
Everyone was talking, laughing, reminiscing, and joking around. It was wonderful to see that after all of our previous differences, that we could all get along.   
Everything was running perfectly.   
“Malfoy, you bring that cigar you promised me today?” Cedric asked, setting his drink down on the table.   
Ginny wrinkled her nose, “Cigars are for old men, and you can’t change my mind. They smell awful too.”   
Amara nodded in agreement.   
“Shit—no—I forgot—” Draco patted over his pockets of his coat and trousers, “I can go get them really quick. I can spare one for you too Potter. I’m feeling generous.” He stood up and straightened his sleeves.  
“You don’t have to go all the way back home to get them. It’s fine. I’m sure my lungs would appreciate it.” Harry waved off his offer.   
“It’s fine. They’re on my dresser upstairs. It’ll take me like two minutes.” Draco scoffed, scooting by and heading for the door, completely unaware of what he had just said.   
Pansy heard it too, and I squeezed my eyes shut with a sigh.   
“Wait—did he just say—” Harry squinted for a second as he comprehended.   
A shrieking gasp sounded, and I didn’t even have to open my eyes to see it was coming from Ginny, but when I did, I was met with her wild and wide eyes, and two hands slapped over her mouth.   
“What?” Cedric asked, looking at me with a confused look on his face.   
Ginny pointed at me over and over, unable to come up with words to say in that moment. Harry blinked his big eyes over and over, his mouth agape in disbelief.   
“Here we go.” Pansy leaned back into the couch and crossed her legs with a heavy sigh.   
“Ginny, a word—” I stood up and pulled her into my bedroom as that same look stayed plastered on her face.   
I silenced the room just in time.   
“It’s Malfoy! Upstairs neighbor is Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! You’re shagging Malfoy! Holy shit!” she exclaimed excitedly.   
“Okay—yes—it’s him.” I exhaled all of the breath in my lungs.   
Pansy slipped inside the room quickly, “Big mouth, that blonde one.”   
“Wait—you knew?” Ginny gawked, looking from Pansy to me to Pansy again.   
“Of course, I knew!” Pansy threw her hands up, “And now Granger is catching on out there.”   
“Now I feel like an idiot! Why didn’t you tell me it was him?” Ginny swatted my arm.  
“For this exact reason!” I exclaimed, clutching the arm she smacked a little too hard.   
“Well…are you guys like…together or what?” Ginny asked in bewilderment.   
“I have no idea.” I sighed.   
“They are.” Pansy scoffed.   
“We haven’t—” I started.   
“Haven’t made it official, I know, but I think it’s safe to say the two of you are mutually exclusive. I was watching him while you and Cormac were talking and he looked ready to blow his top.” Pansy chuckled.   
“When did this all start?” Ginny asked.   
“At the Christmas party. After you made that wonderful little comment about ‘that upstairs neighbor of mine’.” I narrowed my eyes.   
“I did say that, didn’t I?” she tapped her fingers to her lips, “Wait, at the party? What do you mean at the party?”   
“They snogged in the bathroom.” Pansy added.   
“What?” Ginny shrieked, “Magnolia! You little baddie!”   
“I know right? Who knew she had it in her? You should hear about their snog session in the garden at the Manor.” Pansy nudged her.   
“Oh my word.” Ginny shook her head in disbelief.   
“I will fill you in on everything over tea, but we should probably rejoin everyone before they try to join us in here.” I shooed the two of them out of the room.   
“You’re the downstairs neighbor!” Theo shook a finger at me, “I knew this place looked familiar!”   
Wonderful.   
“Oh, bloody hell,” Pansy threw her arms to her sides and groaned.   
As if things couldn’t get more chaotic, Draco walked back in, and all eyes went to him, “Is—there a problem?”   
“The identity of the elusive mystery girl living under Draco Malfoy has been revealed!” Theo exclaimed dramatically.   
“Oh hell,” Draco shook his head and sighed. “How did you—”   
“You announced to everyone here that you were going to get a cigar that was on your dresser upstairs.” Pansy lowered her eyes, “Idiot.”   
“I am thoroughly confused.” Cedric chimed in.   
“Cedric, dear, Magnolia’s ‘mystery man’ is—” Amara started in a low tone.   
“Holy shit.” Cedric went wide eyed.   
“This really should not be a shock to you, you, or you.” Pansy pointed to Blaise, Theo, and Millicent. “But then again, maybe I was the only one smart enough to catch on to it in school.”   
“Not going to lie, I had a feeling.” Blaise added in quickly.   
“Can someone explain what’s going on because I am quite confused here.” Cormac added in.   
“Magnolia and Draco are together, you idiot.” Hermione chimed in strongly.  
“It’s quite obvious. Their auras are the same color.” Luna chimed in whimsically.   
“Whatever that means…” Ron scoffed quietly.   
I finally looked over to Draco, who wore a smirk on his face as everyone scrambled with this new information.   
And that’s when it hit me…that jealous little git did it on purpose.   
“Draco,” I stated, “A word—” I motioned back where I just came.   
“Uh oh,” Theo chuckled.   
“Pansy will you—” I motioned to everyone else.   
“I’ve got it. Get your man.” She winked and tipped up her glass to me.   
I walked back into my room, followed by Draco a few seconds later.   
“You did that on purpose.” I crossed my arms and shook my head.   
“Says who?” he smirked.   
“Says me. You were watching them all with a grin ear to ear.” I scoffed.   
“It was going to happen eventually.” He shrugged, strolling around the perimeter of my room casually.   
“A heads up would have been nice.” I exclaimed, throwing my arms to my sides, “I was keeping it…us a secret because I didn’t even know if you wanted people to know.” I motioned between the two of us.   
“Why would I not want people to know?” He asked, leaning against my window sill.   
“Well…because we haven’t really made things…official.” I now felt awkward just standing there.   
He let out a breathy chuckle, “Things have been official to me ever since we kissed in that bathroom, dear.”   
Relief rushed through my chest and limbs as warmth.   
“Really?” I asked in a quiet voice.   
“Yes, really. Why would you think any different?” he looked at me with a look of disbelief.   
“You didn’t—you never verbally asked so I didn’t—I didn’t know if you wanted a relationship with me or—” I bit my lip nervously.   
“You want me to ask you?” He strolled up to me, closing the space between us, “I would have thought you thought it to be juvenile to properly ask someone if they wanted to be in a relationship.”   
“It’s not juvenile. It’s romantic.” I smiled weakly, almost daring to let tears of happiness spring from my eyes.   
“Fine,” He put his hands on either side of my face and tilted my face up slightly. “Magnolia Harlow, would you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?”   
My smiled widened, “It would be my honor, you jealous little—”   
He cut me off with a bruising kiss that sent tingles throughout my entire body, and I melted under his fingertips.   
The only thing grounding me to reality was the feeling of his lips on mine. Everything else in the world was turned off for those few moments, and it was just him and I.   
“We stay in here much longer and they’ll start thinking we’ve killed each other.” I draped my head back as he pressed quick kisses down my throat.   
“Or that we’re shagging each other.” He murmured with a grin.   
“And what kind of host would I be if I left my own party to shag my boyfriend?” I narrowed my eyes as I picked my head back up.  
“A good one?” he questioned hopefully.   
“Save it for later, dear.” I wiped a bit of lipstick off of his face with a giggle, “It’s nearly midnight.”   
“Will I be staying in your bed tonight?” his eyes raked up and down my figure as if he were mentally undressing me.   
“I’ll see if I can make some room.” I teased, “I promised Pansy she could be the little spoon.”   
He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked to the door.   
As soon as he turned the door handle, the scurrying of feet and whispered profanities filled the air.   
“Eavesdropping, are we?” Draco shook his head at the sight of our friends trying to get away from the door quickly, and failing.   
“What? No.” Blaise brushed off his shirt, trying to look inconspicuous.   
“Us? Listening in? No way.” Theo scoffed.   
“Do us all a favor boys, and never go into the performing arts. You two would blow as actors.” Millicent gave Theo and Blaise a pained shake of the head.   
“Excuse me, ladies, but if you are done with the dramatics over there, it’s only a few minutes to midnight.” Pansy called over her shoulder.   
“Go get your chick, mate.” Theo shoved on Blaise with a smug grin.   
A smile formed on my lips as I realized just what chick Theodore was referring to. Blaise, after shooting a pointed glare at Theo, turned and strolled next to Pansy casually.   
“You know…I had totally forgotten all about your little schoolboy crush on little ole Magnolia here.” Theo flung an arm around my shoulders, “You turned him into quite the little stalker—”   
“Okay, Theodore—” Draco put up a hand to stop him.   
“Pretty sure he knew your class schedule. Either that or he was just really good at guessing where you were at all times—” Theo rambled on as Millicent and I both tried to hide small laughs.   
“Alright—” Draco attempted to silence his drunk friend again.   
“Told him to ask you to the Yule Ball, but no. He couldn’t pluck up the balls—" Theo face a face and floated his hands about dramatically.   
“That’s enough.” Draco gave stern eyes to Theo, to which he deliberately ignored.   
“Maybe now he can stop wanking off in the shower thinking about you—” Theo slurred.   
“Fuck sake, Nott.” Draco blushed slightly in embarrassment as he pulled me back over to him, “Bulstrode ought to put a muzzle on you.”   
Millicent and I let our restrained laughs burst free unapologetically.   
“Oh, I’ve tried. Believe me.” Theo shook his head.   
“Dear lord…Theodore. You’re never drinking again.” Millicent rolled her eyes sarcastically and hauled him into the living room.   
“You knew my time table.” I pouted my bottom lip out and blinked wide eyed and with a taunting tone.   
He rolled his eyes and pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek.  
“Two minutes!” Pansy chirped excitedly.   
I don’t know how she did it, but in the night sky that was now my ceiling, numbers counted down the seconds into the new year.   
“Time is just a construct. The new year means nothing if you truly think about it.” Luna blinked innocently as she watched the numbers count down.   
I nudged Draco’s arm and motioned over to Pansy and Blaise, who were inching closer and closer to one another.   
“Do you have a new year’s resolution?” I asked, tipping my head up slightly to meet his twinkling eyes.   
He shook his head, “Don’t believe in them.”   
“Why?” I asked.   
“I prefer short term goals than work towards a bigger picture.” He wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, “People are often too ambitious with their resolutions and end up giving up on them entirely too early.”  
“What long term goal are you working at right now then?” I asked curiously.   
“Well I just achieve one. You’ll have to wait and see what my next is.” He kissed my forehead gently and held me in a half embrace as the clock ticked down.   
I smiled and laid my head to his chest.  
I didn’t know what these long-term goals of his were, but I hoped I was a part of it, as he had quickly become a part of mine.   
“5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!” every around us shouted, looking around and then to whoever was closest to them.   
“Are you going to kiss me or do you not believe in that either?” I cocked an eyebrow up at him and he smirked.   
“I’ll take any excuse I can to kiss you, darling.” He smiled, tightening his arms around me and dipping his head down to kiss me.   
Above us, fireworks exploded in all sorts of bright colors, patterns, and shapes. The sparks formed butterflies, leprechauns, a hippogriff, and even a golden snitch that flew around the stars before disappearing into the night.   
Draco and I hardly noticed these things, too wrapped up in the whirlwind kiss we were sharing.   
I started off this year on the very couch I was standing beside. I was alone and eating ice cream, reading over case files and brushing up on catastrophe training, telling myself that I was doing what was best for me.  
Now I realize just how wrong I was.   
That girl a year ago was still clinging too hard to her old self. Like a security blanket to a child, she didn’t want to let go. She didn’t want to venture out into uncharted territories.   
I always wondered why the hell I was placed in Gryffindor. I wasn’t brave in school. Neville Longbottom and I always swore we were put in the wrong house.   
But now I could see why. I had come into my own, and I don’t know if I could have could have fully done it without Draco Malfoy igniting that flame inside me.   
Our new years kiss ended with a few soft and sweet pecks, before he hugged me into his chest.   
“Aw!” Ginny scrunched her nose and smiled at the two of us.   
I shook my head with a laugh, which immediately turned to a face of surprise when I looked across my living room to see Pansy and Blaise snogging the soul out of each other.   
“Get a room!” Theo shouted, tossing a pillow their way.   
“Theodore, don’t be such a cock block.” Ginny swatted his arm.   
“Yeah, Theodore.” Millicent rustled up his curls and he immediately ducked away to fix it.   
Pansy and Blaise finally pulled apart and her cat like eyes immediately found me in the dim light, “No hair pulling for you!”   
“Thank Merlin!” I jazzed my hands out dramatically and laughed out of pure bliss.


	17. Only You

An hour or two more, and the excitement of the new year died down.   
“Oh my god. Does this mean we are old?” Cedric groaned as someone in the room yawned.   
Hermione was sober enough to get her and Ron back home safely, and Cormac left soon after the fireworks ended, after Luna had rejected his advances. Everyone else was a little too drunk for travel, so we started to work out sleeping arrangements.   
I transfigured my couch into a bed for Amara and Cedric, while Ginny and Harry crashed in my guest room.   
Draco was less than thrilled when I mentioned there were more places for people to sleep upstairs in his flat.  
“You can use the couch and the guest room. Don’t even think about touching my bed.” Draco lowered his eyes at Blaise and Theo, “I’m looking at you too, Parkinson.”   
“Please, Malfoy. I do have common decency. Shagging in another man’s bed is…sinful.” Theo cringed dramatically.   
“Don’t shag in my flat.” Draco stated sternly as he handed the keys over to them begrudgingly.   
“Sir, yes, sir.” Theo snapped to attention and marched down the hall dramatically.   
“Your arse better be up in time for breakfast tomorrow, Malfoy. I’m already craving scones, and I will go without you.” Cedric mumbled drunk and half sleep as we walked back to my room in the dark.   
“If you’re that worried about them being up there, we can just stay at your place. It’s not a big deal.” I chuckled, taking off my jewelery and setting it on my nightstand.   
“I have a password on my bedroom door, and their too dodged to get it so it’s fine.” He undid the links of his cuffs carefully.   
“Well I would say tonight was a success. A little chaotic but…nonetheless.” I strolled over to him and draped my arms loosely around his neck.   
He ran his hands down my forearms and smiled down at me, “My favorite part was seeing McClaggen’s face when Granger called him an idiot.”   
“Of course, it was,” I rolled my eyes with a head of my head.   
“You know, I really thought you were going to be more upset with me about spilling the beans to everyone, not the fact that I didn’t ask to make things official.” He loosely wrapped his arms around my waist.   
I shrugged with a sly smirk, “When I realized why you did it, I wasn’t as upset as I thought I would be.”   
He looked at me confused, “How do you mean?”   
“No one has ever been…possessive over me. Or even jealous, now that I think about it.” I blushed, “So when I realized that was why, I found it…endearing.”   
His eyebrows raised in surprise, “Yeah?”   
I nodded, “I liked it…a lot, actually.”   
His grip around me tightened, and I was pulled flush against him.   
“When I saw him talking to you…” he traced his fingertips down my jaw, something I was growing more and more fond of every time he did it, “I wanted to smack that arrogant grin right off his fucking face.” He whispered now.   
I shuddered slightly as he traced down my neck, and then over my collarbone.   
“I just had this overwhelming urge to…” he slid his other hand down my lower back and over my ass, squeezing it tight, “…claim you.”   
My breath hitched slightly, “So you did.” I whispered.   
He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on mine as they darkened, “I did.”   
His hands met at my hips and his thumbs massaged circles into my skin.   
“I want everyone to know that I was the one that was lucky enough to get to touch you where ever I want,” his hand slid down my stomach slowly and I bit my lip, “that I get to kiss you where ever I want,” he dipped his head down and kissed the corner of my jaw, “…fuck you where ever I want.”   
A small mewl left my lips and he smirked against my skin. His hand traveled down further and hiked up my dress a little bit before walking me back to the bed.   
He kissed along my jaw as he laid me down and propped himself up above me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and closed my eyes to enjoy his hot lips on my skin.   
“I want everyone to know to stay the fuck away from you because you’re mine.” He wrapped one of my legs around his waist and I writhed my hips up.   
“Only I get to touch you.” He growled lowly in my ear, “Say it.”   
“Only you.” I sighed quietly.   
He pushed my knickers aside and I gasped loudly as his fingers slid up and down my slit slowly, “Only I can make you this wet.”   
I nodded with a whimper.   
“You’re mine.” His thumb flicked over my clit and I moaned with my head back.   
“Quiet, darling. We have guests.” He smirked devilishly.   
I whined but mentally agreed to watch my volume, no matter how hard that would be.   
“These lips,” his placed a soft kiss on my lips, “are mine.”   
“The sounds you make,” he rubbed slow circles over my clit with his thumb and covered my mouth with his to silence me, “all mine.”   
“This,” he dipped a finger inside of me, and my toes curled, “Is this mine?” he asked in a sweet voice.   
He added another digit and I whimpered again, wanting so badly to cry out at the pleasure.   
“Use your words, Maggie, darling.” His whispered, “Tell me this,” his fingers still for a second before continuing, “is mine. And I’ll make you come.”   
“It’s—fuck—it’s yours. Everything. Yours.” I bit my lip and moved my hips eagerly.   
“Good girl,” he purred, beginning to move his fingers at a mind-numbing pace and made the bed shake slightly.   
“Oh my—fuck.” I moaned as quietly as I could.   
A few minutes later, and his hand came down over my mouth as I came on his hand.   
Coming down off of the high, I decided that it was my turn to return the favor.   
I rolled on top of him and crashed our lips together and I worked to unbutton his shirt as quick as I could.   
He groaned into my mouth once I ran my hands over his bare skin, reveling in the warmth.   
Wasting no time, I undid his belt and trousers, and he instinctively reached for the condom in his pocket.   
“No,” I mumbled against his lips, “It’s your turn to be quiet for me, darling.”   
I slipped my hand inside the band on his briefs and his eyes fluttered closed at the contact of my fingers on his length.   
“Can you be quiet for me?” I whispered in his ear, slowly starting to stroke him.   
“Mhm.” He hummed, bucking his hips slowly against my hand.   
I removed his shirt with my other hand and kissed slowly down his chest, torso, and abdomen, stopping occasionally to trace the contours of his defined muscles with my tongue, which seemed to make his heart pound.   
“Shit…” he exhaled with a long breath.   
“Mine,” I purred against his skin and I moved further down to where my hand was working.   
“Oh fuck—” he smashed his teeth into his bottom him and fisted the sheets.   
When I gently placed a kiss at his tip, he nearly blew our cover.   
No pun intended.   
I put my tongue flat against his length and shook my head and traveled up and down it a few times, keeping my eyes on him the entire time.   
My lips wrapped around his tip, and slowly I took him in inch by inch, hollowing out my cheeks and pushing more saliva into my mouth.   
“Yes…” he hissed quietly, slowly bucking his hips up.   
He propped himself up on one elbow while his other hand tangled in my hair. His eyes were wide with arousal and lust as he watched the delicious things I was doing to him.   
When his full length was taken in, his head lulled back and a breathy moan left his lips.   
I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to gag. Hot tears sprung from the corners of my eyes, but the small grunts and moans he was making made me continue.   
“Fuck…yes, just like that, sweet girl. Like that…” he whispered, slowly pushing his hips up as my cheeks hollowed.   
I looked up through my eyelashes to watch the pleasure spread across his face as I worked with my mouth and my hands.   
He removed the hand from my hair and stroked my jaw gently, still guiding my movements in unison with his hips.   
“Keep looking at me like that and you’re going to make me come, love.” Draco gritted against his teeth.   
I smirked as best as I could, keeping my eyes on his as I bobbed my head up and down, deeper and deeper into my throat.   
“Fuck me—come here.” Draco ordered.   
I pulled off of him, and he grabbed my face, pulling me onto him and pushing our lips together.   
Instinctively, our hip writhed against one another’s.   
His length slid along my core, grazing my clit and making my toes curl.   
“Oh…oh my god, don’t stop.” I whispered, gripping onto the back of his hair for dear life as he guided my hips back and forth.   
“This is a dangerous game we are p-playing here, darling. The urge to sink into you is—fuck—it’s very tempting.” Draco whispered in a strangled tone.   
“Do it. Please, I need to feel you.” I begged, writing my hips more.   
Draco grabbed my face with his hands and connected our eyes, “If I…if we do that, I won’t be able to stop myself, Magnolia. I’ll want to come inside of you and—”   
“I’m on contraceptive potions, Draco.” I cut him off.   
His eyes grew wide at this information, “Since when?”   
“Since the day after we had sex in your kitchen.” I moaned, slowly moving back and forth across his length. “But we don’t have to—”  
I went to reach for his trousers to get the condom out, but he pulled me back.   
“You really want to?” he asked sternly, his expression looking like he was holding on to the very frays of his control. “No barriers. Just me inside you. You want that?”   
I bit my lip and thought quickly.   
He watched with his eye glazed with arousal as I pulled my dress up and over my head, and unhooked my bra quickly, throwing them both off to the side.   
“I want whatever you want, Draco.” I whispered in his ear, pressing my bare chest against him. “I’m yours for the taking.”   
A low growl emitted from deep in his chest and suddenly, he was flipping on top of me and kicking off his briefs.   
“You’re mine.” He growled, kissing and nipping my chest ravenously.   
I mashed my teeth into my lip to hold in the sounds that wanted to desperately to come out as he flicked his tongue over my breast, but a small mewl managed to escape.   
“Shh…” he hushed against my skin. He slid a hand up my throat slowly, “Open.”   
I did so immediately, and he put two of his fingers in my mouth to keep me quiet.  
“Fuck sake, Harlow…so good.” Draco hummed as he left purple and red hues on my chest and neck.   
He removed his fingers from my mouth and immediately moved them between my legs, rubbing slowly over my clit.   
“Draco…please.” I whimpered, keening my hips up against him.   
“Salazar’s fucking sake, I can’t wait to be inside you.” He murmured as he kissed my collarbone and inserted both fingers inside of me slowly.   
“Silencing charm…please, Draco. Please I—I can’t…” I pleaded with him to put the stupid charm up before I woke up the whole damn building.   
He pulled out his fingers and shifted his hips between my legs, capturing my lips with a searing kiss.   
I could feel him at my entrance, no barriers between us now. My body trembled with anticipation and need.   
I needed him.   
“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbled between kisses, “So fucking beautiful—all mine—all...fffuuck…”   
I pushed my hips up against him, and he inched in slightly.   
A gasp louder than I anticipated left my lips, causing him to clamp a hand down over my mouth.   
He looked directly into my eyes, hand clamped over my mouth, the flame of desire burning bright in his eyes as he whispered the word…  
“Silencio”  
He removed his hand and sunk into me fully in one thrust, causing us both to moan into each other.   
“Oh my god…” I gasped.   
This feeling was…unreal.   
No barriers between us. Raw. Real. Him and I, skin to skin.   
My head was spinning at the new sensations of him bare inside of me.   
I needed it.   
“Oh my…fuck…” Draco groaned, slowly starting to rock his hips back and forth.   
“Feels…so good…so good. Oh my god, baby, please don’t stop!” I raked my nails down his back as his thrusts became harder.   
“You…fuck—you feel like heaven. So good around my cock, love. So tight—” Draco moaned out, capturing my lips as our hips hit against one another.   
He grabbed one of my legs quickly and hiked it up over his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper, and send me into a euphoric spiral.   
My mouth was agape with pleasure, and my eyes were locked onto his as he thrust into me with a small grunt each time.   
“Harder,” I whimpered.   
A little smirk twitched at Draco’s lips, and he so graciously obliged to my request.   
“Taking my cock so good, love…never want to stop…” he gripped my leg and continued to thrust down into me, making my eyes roll back.   
“You feel s-so good inside me…” I gripped at his hair and tugged slightly to connect our lips again.   
“I’m going to fill you up. God, right where you need it. Where it belongs. Fuck, Maggie, the things you’re doing to me.” He groaned as he felt my walls begin to flutter around him.   
“I need it…I need it, Draco. Fill me up…p-please.” I begged in between kisses.   
“Always so polite,” he smirked mischievously.   
He grabbed one of my hands and moved it down between my legs.   
“Touch yourself for me, darling. I want you to come on my cock before I finish inside you…” he whispered in my ear, nipping at the lobe.   
My clit was swollen with need, and I nearly screamed as I started moving my fingers along it, coaxing out a release.   
“There you go…good girl. You’re so good for me, aren’t you, love?” Draco tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and moved his hand down to my throat.   
“Y-yes! Oh…oh yes. For you. I’m y-yours.” I whined as my release quickly approached.   
“I’m close…fuck, keep doing that…” he groaned as I met his hips with mine.   
“Oh…oh…Draco—I’m c-coming. I’m coming! Yes! Draco, yes!” I cried out, my legs shaking and twitching as I felt the tension leave my body.   
“Good girl…shit, that feels—oh fuck—” he grunted, increasing his speed inside of me.   
“I need you to come inside of me…you’re so deep inside me, baby. Please.” I begged, clawing at his back again.   
“So fucking deep inside…taking me so good, love.” He moaned by my ear.   
A few more thrusts, and guttural moans started spewing from his mouth, along with a slew of profanities as he released inside of me.   
Our eyes were on each other’s the entire time, watching as he felt me with no barrier between us.   
We needed that.   
“You’re fucking incredible. You know that?” Draco asked, twirling a piece of my hair between his fingers as he lay collapsed on my chest, still inside of me.   
“You’re not too bad yourself.” I chuckled.   
I was completely worn out. We both were.   
We had just reached a new level of intimacy that we have never experienced before, and it was everything I could have dreamed of and more.  
“Wonderful way to start off the new year, might I say.” I breathed quietly.   
“I have to agree whole-heartedly on that one.” Draco chuckled, tracing circles on my skin.   
“Is it bad I’m already thinking about breakfast? Cedric mentioned something about scones now I’m craving them.” I giggled.   
“Hmm…I don’t know if I’m craving much of scones. Muffins, perhaps.” Draco shrugged.   
“This is wonderful pillow talk.” I smiled.   
“Oh absolutely.” Draco nodded.   
There were a few moments of peacefulness as we both enjoyed the skin to skin contact of one another.   
“You know…I might not be too hungry for a traditional breakfast by the time we get to breakfast.” Draco stated, sitting his chin on my chest and looking up at me.   
“And why is that?” I asked.   
He pulled himself up my body, sliding deeper into me.   
He was already hard again.   
An unexpected moan left my lips, much to Draco’s satisfaction.   
“Because I plan on eating you in the morning.” He grinned, leaning down and connecting out lips as he slowly pumped his hips in and out of me.   
“Up for another round, darling?” he whispered against my lips, stilling his hips.   
I dropped my thighs open wider and bit my lip.   
“Harder,” I managed to moan out.   
And harder he went.


	18. Fate & Meddling

Apparently, Draco Malfoy can’t even go to breakfast without Rita Skeeter determining it to be news worthy.   
Although, it might not have been the choice of morning meal that piqued Skeeter’s interest, but rather that Draco had a girl on his arm.   
That girl being me, of course.   
“I didn’t even see her! I mean—does this happen all the time?” I exclaimed, looking at the front page of the paper in disbelief as a photo and Draco, our friends, and I walking into a breakfast place on New Year’s Eve played over and over again.   
“She’s sneaky that Skeeter.” Draco shook his head, sitting a steaming cup of tea in front of me at his kitchen table.   
“Could they have chosen a worse angle? I mean really. I look—” I stared in disgust at the page.   
“You look beautiful,” Draco interrupted.   
He plucked the paper from my hands and kissed my cheek quickly.   
“Have your tea and then come join me in the shower, alright?” He whispered by my ear, kissing my cheek again and walking off towards his bedroom.   
“We have to leave for work in…an hour, Draco.” I narrowed my eyes, nonverbally telling him that messing around in the shower would make us both late.   
“Be quick with your tea then.” He chuckled, pulling his shirt off as he entered his room.   
He knew what he was doing.   
The small glimpse I got of his bare torso was enough for me to make my decision.   
I swallowed down my tea a lot faster than I should have. The taste buds on the tip of my tongue burned, and I would most likely regret that later.   
But now, it was time for a shower.   
I met Hermione for a quick coffee during my lunch break. Draco was stuck in the office, going over paperwork for Merlin knows what.   
I was more than thrilled to learn that Hermione was going to put in her application for the position in the Magical Creatures Department. She even asked if I would serve as a point of reference for them to contact about her work ethic.   
“Hermione, the whole wizarding world knows about your bloody work ethic. You might not even need to turn in an application at all. I’m sure they’d give you the job on the spot if you asked for it.” I chuckled, sipping my coffee.   
Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, “I would like to go about things traditionally. I would hope they were hire me based on my skills in the department not based on—”   
“Not based on the fact that you’re the Golden Girl?” I questioned.   
“Exactly.” Hermione smiled softly.   
My heels clicked against the tile floors as I made haste to get back to the office.   
As I approached, I could faintly hear laughter emitting from behind the cracked office door.   
The laughter of a man and a woman.   
That’s odd.   
“I hope you don’t mind me saying this, Mr. Malfoy, but that suit does look rather dashing on you.” I heard a woman compliment.   
Excuse me?   
“You are too kind.” Draco’s voice responded in a tone a bit too flirty for my liking.   
“And—pardon me once again—but you have magnificent arms…” the woman’s voice gasped again.   
What the hell was going on here?   
“Um—hello, what is going—oh my god…” I stopped dead in my tracks as I enter the office.   
I thought I was about to have to go full jealous girlfriend myself on whoever was complimenting my boyfriend’s magnificent arms, but was met with a familiar face.   
The face of Angelica Harlow.   
My mother.   
“Well there she is!” my mother beamed, walking towards me with her arms as wide as her smile.   
“Mum…what are you doing here?” I said with fake enthusiasm, cringing internally at the awkwardness of this whole situation.   
“Well, pardon me for wanting to check in on my daughter. Especially when I see that she has clearly been lying in her letters to me.” My mother exclaimed.   
I’m guessing today’s favorite color was red, because every inch of her outfit was of the color. Even down to her lipstick and her fancy silk gloves that she now owned in every color.   
“A head’s up would have been nice.” I said lowly just to her.   
I glanced over at Draco, who was leaned against his desk, trying to hide his own amused chuckling.   
His arms did look rather nice in that shirt he was wearing.  
And damnit, he was wearing those glasses again.   
Must he be so handsome all of the time?   
“So…when were you planning on telling me about you and Mr. Malfoy over there? He is a lovely young man, truly. We were just chatting before you arrived.” She threw Draco a small scrunch of the nose before turning back to me.   
Mortified was the only word I could think of to describe the feeling that washed over me.   
Merlin only knows what kind of crazy chat she started up with Draco whilst I was away.   
“Mum, I’m at work. I—you couldn’t have just written me? I told you to let me know when you were going to be in town again.” I asked, stress prevalent in my tone.   
“I thought I’d stop by and surprise you, my dear! I had no idea that you and Mr. Malfoy were coworkers, let alone courting about.” She shimmied her shoulders at me slightly and smiled slyly, “Why don’t we meet for dinner tonight when you’re a little less…anxious?”   
“Mum, I don’t know if—” I started, putting my cool palm to my forehead to try and calm myself a little bit.   
“That sounds wonderful.” Draco popped up beside me, sliding an arm around my waist and smiling handsomely at my mother, “We can have dinner at my flat. It would be an honor to cook for you.”   
Why did he have to be so damn charming?   
My mother’s face lit up in delight.   
“Oh! You cook? Magnolia, I do believe you have hit the jackpot!” she clasped her hands by her chest giddily.   
My cheeks burned with blush and I shook my head, willing her to take it down a notch.   
“How does 6 o’clock sound?” Draco asked, sliding his under hand in his pocket.   
“Sounds divine, dear. I’ll be needing an address though—” my mother remembered, reaching for her purse to pull out her old-fashioned address book that she refused to stop using.   
“Conveniently enough, I live in the flat just about Magnolia’s.” Draco chuckled slightly, squeezing me closer to him the slightest bit as if he sensed my embarrassment at the sake of my mother.   
Her eyes glistened again.   
“Coworkers and neighbors? My word, it’s like it’s meant to be!” she exclaimed, looking back and forth between Draco and I.   
I’m sure she was already imagining an autumn wedding in Grasse, France, where she always wishes she had gotten married instead of in Rome.   
I wouldn’t be surprised if she showed up to dinner tonight with bridal magazines conveniently in her purse.  
“Well I know I have a lot of paperwork to look through, and Draco, I’m sure is busy as well, so we ought to get back to work.” I nodded with a tight smile on my face as she continued to ogle Draco’s arms.   
“Oh alright. I will see the both of you tonight. It was wonderful to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.” My mother put her arms out for a hug, and I nearly rolled my eyes.   
Draco, being the gentleman he is, returned the favor with a polite hug back and an air kiss on the cheek.  
Always so proper.   
Narcissa would be proud.  
“Lovely meeting you, Ms. Harlow.”   
As soon as we walked my mother out, I whipped around to face Draco and shut the door.   
“I am so sorry. I didn’t know she was coming. She does that sometimes—” I started apologizing profusely.   
We had only been exclusive with one another for a little under 48 hours, and here comes my mother, Ms. I-want-a-thousand-grandchildren, showing up at work and saying Merlin only knows what.   
I know I had met his parents. Well…technically I didn’t meet his parents. I was introduced to them as a coworker, not a girlfriend.   
I didn’t want him to get freaked out by my mother’s…flamboyance, and think that things were possibly moving too fast.   
Was I going to tell my mother about Draco and I? Yeah, eventually.   
Did I want her to find out because Rita Skeeter slapped us on the front page of the Daily Prophet and made a headline about it? No, no I did not.   
“It’s fine, Harlow. Calm down.” Draco chuckled at my apologies, pulling me into a hug with I accepted with a frown, “She is quite the kind woman.”   
“You’re just saying that because she was checking you out the entire time.” I replied quickly.   
“Well, I mean…” Draco shrugged with a smirk on his face.   
I pulled back from the hug and swatted at his chest lightly.   
“Rude.” He gasped dramatically.   
I rolled my eyes and walked over to my desk, exhaling loudly as I plopped into my chair.   
“You promise she didn’t…freak you out or anything? I mean, she’s my mother and I love her, but she can be a bit…aggressive at times.” I chewed on my lip nervously.   
“She didn’t freak me out, Mags. It’s perfectly fine. I’m looking forward to tonight. It’s going to be lovely.” He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head quickly.   
“Fine…but only because you’re quite the wonderful chef.” I smiled softly, looking up at him from my chair.   
“Thank you, love.” He leaned down and quickly pressed his lips against mine, “No shagging on the counter this time though, I’m afraid.”   
Just then, Cedric walked in with a wide smile on his face and a little pep in his step.   
“What’s with you?” Draco asked, sliding his hands into his pockets and chuckling at Cedric’s expression.   
“I just ran into your mother, and she said that my legs looked wonderful in these trousers.”   
“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous.” Draco stated, wiping his hands off on a kitchen towel before starting to cut up vegetables.   
I sat at the counter, sipping a hefty glass of red wine.   
“I’m just—she doesn’t really have a filter sometimes.” I sighed, thinking of all the times she embarrassed me in front of my school friends after telling them about how I cried boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time, or that the one and only time I had ever ridden a broom outside of school, I fell flat on my ass in the mud.   
Mentally, I was preparing myself for humiliation.   
“What are you worried is going to happen? That she’ll whip out some old baby photos of you or something like that?” he laughed charmingly, looking up from cutting board he was currently dicing an onion on.   
“Knowing her she’s going to waltz in here with a whole stackful of bridal magazines asking whether or not I would like her to dig her wedding dress up from storage.” I huffed, laying my head down on the table.   
“Ah…I see.” Draco nodded slowly, letting me take a moment.   
“I just don’t want her to freak you out.” I finally admitted, looking across the counter at him with a hopeless pout, “She freaks me out every time she tells me my eggs are drying up…I’m 22, for fuck sake! I’m not ancient!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms up with a huff and a puff.   
Draco laughed a little harder at my misfortune as I sat there watch on, unamused at his ability to find the humor in my distressed.   
“Come on, Mags. It’s going to take a lot more than your enthusiastic mother to scare me off.” He narrowed his eyes slightly and sauntered to me.   
I turned to face him, looking up at make eye contact with him as I slumped my posture sitting on the bar stool.   
He gently put his hands on my cheeks and looked at me like he was really trying to reassure me.  
“After defying the world’s most powerful, noseless dark wizard, not much scares me anymore, love. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” He smiled charmingly, before pressing his soft lips to mine for a few lingering seconds, leaving me breathless as he pulled away, and went back to preparing dinner.   
“I also apologize in advance if she asks anything about that…noseless bastard you speak of. She means well, she’s just hopelessly curious.” I sighed, taking another long sip of my wine.   
Draco shrugged slightly, like he expected the questioning about his past. He was used to it now, I’m sure, but I still worried about him being uncomfortable.   
“What about your step father? What’s the consensus on him? Do we like him or?” Draco asked, summoning over the coriander that had been rinsing off in the sink.   
I smiled at the wording of his question.   
Do we like him.   
It was sweet to know that he would back me up in disliking someone if I needed him to, without giving him a reason.   
“Yes, Robert is wonderful. A bit quiet at first but get a whiskey in him and he’ll talk your ear off.” I chuckled, finishing off my wine.   
“Good to know.” Draco smirked, “Now get over here. I’m going to teach you how to use a knife and not nearly chop your bloody fingers off. Let’s go.”   
“I mean what are the odds? Living right above and below each other. It’s like fate!” My mother exclaimed for nearly the millionth time as she finished another glass of wine.   
“Fate sure has a funny way of going about things doesn’t it.” Draco smirked, refilling her wine glass and sending a quick wink my way.   
We both know that Draco’s meddling had more to do with our living and working arrangements than fate did, but we played along.   
“This dinner you’ve prepared is fantastic, Draco. Where did you get these wonderful cooking skills from?” my mother asked.   
“I had a lot of time to acquire new skills over the past few years. My mother and I both actually took up the hobby together.” Draco danced around the words “house” and “arrest” when eluding to the time he had to acquire such skills.   
I hoped my mother would get the hint and not mention anything about it.   
“Oh yes I forgot about that…” my mother tapped her napkin to her lips a few times politely, “That had to have been such a troublesome time for your family.”   
Here we go…   
“Mum—” I whispered harshly, immediately shaking my head at her.   
“It’s fine,” Draco waved off my concern with a smile and rested his hand on my thigh under the table, “It was a rather trying time for all of us, but I believe it was a rather transformative experience. I mean, my father is apparently a gardener now so…”   
Robert and my mother laughed along with Draco.   
I commended Draco’s ability to change a subject so smoothly.   
“Have you anything planned for your birthday, Magnolia?” Robert asked, taking a sip of whiskey.   
“I’ve hardly even thought about it to be honest. I’ve been rather busy with work and…” I almost gasped as Draco squeezed my leg under the table, “…and I’ve hardly had time to think about it.”   
“Robert and I will be in Greece that entire week. Perhaps the two of you can come down and join us for the weekend?” my mother proposed with an excited grin.   
“Mum, I don’t know if—” I started.   
“I actually have something planned that weekend for the two of us.” Draco chimed in, setting his empty wine glass on the table and stretching his arm around the back of my chair.   
I quickly turned my head in his direction, “You do?”   
“Yeah,” he smirked, tracing his fingers over the exposed portion of the back of my neck that wasn’t covered by my hair.   
“Well that is wonderful! What have you got planned?” Robert asked cheerfully.   
“I’m afraid I’m keeping that bit a secret, sir. I’m one for surprises.” Draco explained with a casual smirk.   
My mother raised her eyebrows quickly at me across the table and pursed her lips, like she was nearly bursting with excitement.   
“Good luck getting a surprise past that one. She always seems to sniff them out.” Robert motioned to me, glass in hand.   
“Is that right?” Draco lifted an eyebrow in my direction.   
“Ever since she was a little girl, she hasn’t been too fond of surprises. One time I threw her a lovely little surprise party for her 10th birthday, and when everyone jumped out, she got so scared she started to cry!” my mother laughed, “You remember, Magnolia.”   
I closed my eyes and shook my head with a heavy exhale as I sensed Draco trying to conceal a few giggles of his own.   
“This surprise does not involve a jump scare, so…you have nothing to worry about.” Draco simpered, gently grasped the nape of my neck for a moment.   
That small gesture made me feel a bit more at ease for some reason.   
I didn’t realize how much my mother (and her lack of a filter) being around Draco wound me up.   
One thing that this dinner did make me realize was that my relationship with Draco, even though it was brand new, meant a lot to me. The reason I was so concerned about my mother possibly scaring him off with talk of weddings and grandbabies was because I was afraid he would change his mind about me.   
I was afraid that he would come to his senses and realize that maybe I wasn’t really what he was looking for.   
But his small gestures and his reassuring winks and smiles made all of those feelings of doubt disappear into thin air.   
“So, Draco—” My mother straightened her posture and shifted around in her seat a bit as she directed her attention to him, “How old was your mum when she had you? In her twenties, I presume?”   
“Mother.”   
I just knew she was going to try and slip in some grandchild talk in there somewhere.   
“I’ll owl you as soon as we get to Madrid. Make sure you keep me updated on…everything.” My mother hugged me tightly, giving a quick motion of her head over to Draco as he shook Robert’s hand goodbye.   
The two of them had been chatting about quidditch for quite a while now, and it was a delight to see that Robert had taken a liking to Draco.   
But I mean…who didn’t take a liking to Draco?   
“I will, mum. You two be safe, alright?” I smiled, giving Robert a quick hug as well.   
“Do let us know when you’ll be in town again. I’m sure my mother loves to travel so I’m sure she has all kinds of suggestions of where to visit.” Draco smiled charmingly, wrapping an arm around my waist.   
“That sounds absolutely lovely, Draco. Thank you.” My mom threw her arms out to him, and he kindly reciprocated the gesture.   
Mum’s a hugger.   
And of course, being as extra as she is, she planted a kiss on both of Draco’s cheeks, leaving a small smear of lipstick.   
Draco blinked rapidly like he did not expect that in the slightest, and Robert just shook his head and herded my mother out the door with one more goodbye.   
“Sorry about that.” I chuckled softly, rubbing the lipstick off of his face.   
“She’s quite affectionate.” Draco raised his eyebrows.  
“She’s something.” I replied, walking over to the table to get the dirty dishes to take them to the sink to clean.   
“Let me.” Draco took the plates from my hands and carried them the rest of the way.   
“What is this top-secret birthday surprise you’re planning, huh?” I asked, leaning against the counter watching Draco roll his sleeves up to wash dishes the muggle way.   
“Can’t tell you.”   
Even though his back was to me, I could practically hear the smirk in his tone.   
And even though his back was to me, I frowned.   
“Why not?” I replied.   
“That would ruin the surprise, darling.” He replied, sending me a look over his shoulder.  
“To be completely honest I’m surprised you know my birthday.” I laughed, drumming my fingers on the counter.   
“January 14th.” He replied immediately, “Do you know mine?”   
It sounded like he was challenging me at this point.   
“June 5th.” I stated proudly, “Thank you very much.”   
He shrugged, impressed.   
“I guess I better get started on planning you some elaborate birthday surprise, right?” I asked, strolling over to him and wrapping my arms around his torso, leaning my head on his back.   
“That’s if my mother hasn’t already beat you to it. She’s a sucker for a birthday party, especially one she’s planned.” He chuckled.   
I bet Narcissa threw the most beautiful parties the world has ever seen in that castle of a house they have.   
“Are you almost done?” I asked, peaking around to see if he had finished with the dishes.   
“Got somewhere you need to be or something?” he laughed, drying off a plate.   
No, but I’ve got somewhere I’d like you to be.   
I let my fingers trace down the buttons of his shirt lazily, my head still resting on his back.   
Draco exhaled a chuckle through his nose, clearly picking up on the hint I was giving him.   
My fingers traced down the buttons of his shirt, until I stopped once I felt the button of his trousers. I felt his back stiffen slightly under my cheek, and smiled immediately to myself.   
“What is it about the kitchen that always get your so aroused, darling?” he chuckled breathily, scrubbing away at another plate.   
“Who says I’m aroused? Maybe I’m just admiring your buttons.” I smirked.  
He scoffed and shook his head, “Admiring buttons? You sound like Parkinson.”   
My smirk fell to a frown.  
Really?   
I think he realized how his words could have been misconstrued as him talking about him and Pansy’s past sexual escapades, because as soon as my arms fell back to my sides, he spun around and grabbed my shoulders with soapy hands.   
“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant because of her work.” He quickly stated, scanning my face for any signs of annoyance.   
“I know.” I rolled my eyes jokingly, “I just don’t want to hear about other women admiring my boyfriend’s buttons.”   
I touched my finger tips to the soft material of his shirt, once again running over the buttons that went down the center.   
“You’re the only one that gets to admire my buttons, Magnolia.” He laughed softly, placing a quick kiss on my forehead and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.   
The musky smell of his cologne filled my nose, giving me flashbacks to all the other times we were this close to one another.   
A jolt of excitement ran through me as I felt his lips leave my forehead, and travel down to my temple, then my cheek, and linger on my jaw before moving to my neck.   
A sigh of satisfaction left my chest, and I felt like I was melting into him.   
I moved my fingers back to his buttons, now starting to unbutton them as fast as my fingers would allow as they trembling slightly from anticipation.   
With the first graze of my fingertips against his bare pale skin, his lips captured mine hungrily.   
My hands traversed he defined muscles of his chest and abdomen, my nails gently raking over the ridges of his abs.  
He was chiseled like a damn Greek God.   
With a low groan, he grabbed my hips and sat me up on the counter behind us, immediately stepping between my legs. I grabbed the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, and crashed our lips back together. His hand tangled in my hair as I traced his bottom lip with my tongue.   
The tasted like fire whiskey, and it warmed my chest like I had just taken a shot of it myself.   
I slid his shirt off of his shoulder, and he let it fall to the ground behind him. His hands squeezed my thighs, massaging small circles with his thumbs that made me restless with arousal and need.   
More. More. More.   
My lips traveled down to his neck, kissing, licking and nipping at the spots I knew would make him grip my thighs harder.   
My hands took to his arms, feeling the solid muscles underneath that flexed as I traced my tongue over his pulse that beat rapidly under his skin.   
Between my legs, I could feel the erection that had grown under his trousers for me, and I smiled, rolling my hips forward slightly to try and create friction that I was so desperately craving.   
He moved a hand to my clothed breast and teased at my nipples underneath, nearly making my jump as he pinched softly.  
“You like that?” he whispered with a smirk, repeated the same pinching motion to make me gasp.   
I nodded and returned my lips to his, immediately our tongues slipping past each other’s lips.   
“I want—my dessert—Magnolia.” He murmured between kisses before pulling back to look directly into my eyes, “May I have my dessert?”   
There was only a small millisecond of confusion on my part before I felt his fingers flutter over the lace of my knickers that I knew exactly what he was talking about.   
This man was going to be the death of me.   
The ache between my legs only grew exponentially as his fingers teased me, waiting for an answer to escape my lips, which were hung open at the impact of his seductive words.   
Who am I to deny him of the delicacy of dessert?   
“On the couch,” I managed to get out before pulling his lips onto mine with a small moan.   
He smiled against my lips, wrapping my legs around his waist before scooping me off the counter with this hands gripping my ass.   
We crashed onto the couch, and he immediately slid his hips between my legs as he laid on top of me, lips connecting again.   
His hips rolled into me core, making me moan as his erection pressed against my clit.   
He reached behind me and unzipped my dress with ease before reaching down for the hem and pulling it off and over my head.   
“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He reveled at my body, now only adorned with my lace under garments. “Mine.”   
He kissed his way down my chest, flicking his tongue over my lace-covered nipples and watching my face with amusement as he did. He left long, wet kisses against my abdomen, caressing my sides as if I were a priceless artifact that needed to be handled with great care.   
The moment his lips kissed my hip bone, goosebumps radiated all over my skin, and I mashed my bottom lip between my teeth.   
He made a trail from one hip bone across my pelvis to the other, slowly dotting kissing and tracing the trail with his tongue.   
He took his time on my inner thighs, which nearly made me scream.   
Purple and red love bites led a path to my wet core that pulsated with need. I needed him to touch me so bad, I found myself whining and involuntarily writhing my hips up, trying to create friction.   
“So needy for me, dear.” He murmured before nipping at the apex of my thigh.   
“Stop—teasing me.” I whimpered, my back arching slightly off of the couch.   
“I enjoy a bit of playing with my food, Magnolia.” He smirked.   
He pressed his fingers back over my knickers, which were now soaked in arousal.  
“Fuck, you’re so wet…” he cursed lowly, stroking his fingers around my clit and making my toes curl.   
“P-please, Draco.” I begged, writhing my hips against his hand.   
“Take your knickers off. Show me what’s mine.” He ordered, leaning back to sit on his heels as he watched me hook my thumbs around the waistband of my knickers and pull them off.   
I let my thighs part slightly and watched as his expression turned carnal.   
“Wider.” He ordered.   
I obeyed, opening my legs up wider to him.   
“Fuck sake, Maggie.” He groaned, his eyes never leaving between my legs as he hooked my thighs over his shoulders.   
“Please, Draco. I need you.” I whined, our eyes locked as his mouth got closer and closer to my core.   
“Since you asked nicely…” he smirked, “But keep your eyes on me the whole time. I want you to see what I’m doing to you.”   
This man…  
His eyes locked on mine as he slowly dipped his tongue into my core, making lazy circles around my clit.   
I immediately grabbed a handful of his hair and let out a strangled moan mixed with a sigh of relief.   
It was almost impossible to keep my eyes on him, as the urge to throw my head back was completely overwhelming me.   
The motions of his tongue were completely overwhelming me.   
“Oh—oh my god, Draco. Yes! Yes, keep doing that!” I panted, my jaw slack with pure pleasure.   
He flicked his eyes up to me again as he closed his lips around my clit, gently sucking and effectively making my legs spasm as they draped down his back.   
“Fuck—that feels…” I breathed heavily,   
My brain was cloudy from all of the sex hormones running amuck in my blood stream, so only fragments of incoherent moans, groans, and praises were able to leave my lips.   
“Tell me how it feels,” he ordered suddenly, before replacing his lips on my clit, occasionally flicking his tongue across it and making my whimper. “Use your words, darling. I want to hear you.”   
“It feels…”  
Come on, brain. Words. Sentences. Put them together.   
“…really fucking incredible.” I mewled.   
He smirked up at me devilishly, his eyes darkened with arousal.   
“Good girl.”   
He returned his mouth to my core with the same fervor he had when his mouth was on my lips just minutes ago in the kitchen.   
I was enraptured by the incommunicable amount of pleasure spreading through my body in that moment. His hands squeezed my thighs tightly, surely leaving small bruises. His tongue teased my entrance, making me writhe my hips up against his face.   
“Draco…Draco, please. I need to come.” I whimpered as his tongue continued torture me below.   
“Oh, you will,” he replied, placing a slow kiss to my clit, “I’ll even let you choose where.”   
Excuse me?   
“You have two options darling,” he stated, the reverberations of his deep voice and his cool breath making me ache even more.   
He unhooked one of his hands from around my thighs and immediately started to tease my entrance again with his finger like he had just done with his tongue.   
“Oh—” I moaned, harshly biting my lower lip to keep my head from lulling backwards.   
“You want me to fuck you with my tongue or my fingers?” he chuckled darkly as he saw my eyes grow wider for a second.   
First thing that popped in to my head was obviously both, but that wouldn’t work.   
“Fingers,” I breathed out quickly, “But keep your tongue on my clit. Keep…fuck keep doing that…”   
He smirked and quickly raised his eyebrows.   
“What my lady wants, my lady gets.”   
In one swift motion, he slid in his middle digit, reveling in how my eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.   
His lips closed around my clit again, and my moans echoed off of the walls.   
“More.” I whimpered.   
He groaned in approval and slid in his ring finger, making my legs spasm again, and my grip on his blonde hair tighten.   
“I’m…close.” I panted, not caring now that my head was thrown back and my eyes were closed.   
“What did I say about watching me, Harlow?” he growled lowly, sliding in another finger out of nowhere and making my breath hitch.   
His fingers curled up inside of me, reaching that spot that made me see stars all around the room.   
My head snapped up and his pace immediately quickened, and my walls started to flutter.   
“Don’t stop…fuck, please don’t stop, Draco. I’m—I’m…”  
I couldn’t even get the words out before the walls of my orgasm started crashing down, and guttural moans and praises started spilling from my lips into the air.   
He continued to pump his fingers in and out of me slowly until the aftershocks of my release ceased.  
He kissed his way back up my body, and immediately crashed his lips onto mine with a deep groan.   
His hips rolled into mine, and I could feel just how hard he was for me underneath his trousers.   
“I want to try something.” I whispered as he nipped at my earlobe.   
“What is it, darling?” he said in a raspy voice.   
I pulled his lips back to mine for a few seconds before connecting my forehead to his and catching my breath.   
“You said what I want, I get. Right?” I asked, flicking my eyes to his.   
“Yeah,” he replied, a seductive little grin twitching up at the corner of his mouth.   
“Even if what I want is to ride you?” I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip instinctively.   
The flames in his eyes were fanned by my bold statement. I nearly got whiplash with how fast he pulled me up from the couch, flung me over his shoulder, and burst open the door to his bedroom.   
We were both laughing by the time he tossed me on to the bed before swooping down to capture my lips again.   
“I’ll take that as a yes then?” I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
“Take it as a fuck yes.” He exaggerated.   
I rolled the both of us over so that I straddled his hips, and started unbuttoning his trousers as I slipped my tongue into his mouth.   
He kicked off his trousers, leaving him in his briefs.   
One more thin layer of fabric to go.   
He put his hands on my hips, gently grinding his hips up, obviously desperate for the friction as well.   
I slipped my hand past the waist band of his briefs and couldn’t contain my smirk as I felt how hard he was for me.   
It was a real confidence booster to know that I had such a powerful effect on someone as gorgeous as him.   
A groan spilled from his both into mine as I started slowly stroking up and down his length. He bit and pulled on my lower lip slowly, digging his fingers into the flesh of my hips.   
“It doesn’t feel nice to be teased now, does it?” I whispered, still stroking him slowly.   
He let out a heavy exhale and shook his head, not liking the taste of his own medicine I was giving him.   
I rubbed my thumb over his hip, making him take a sharp intake of breath through his teeth.   
“You want inside of me, Draco?” I asked with a mischievous smile on my face. He was very obviously wrapped up in the sensations from my hand to come up with a coherent answer, so I used his own words against him, “Use your words, darling. I want to hear you.”   
A tight smile screwed up on his face as he recognized his own words.   
“Yes,” he breathed out heavily.   
“Then take these off and show me what’s mine.” I whispered, my lips barely ghosting over his.   
I don’t know where this confidence was coming from but I was absolutely loving it.  
He kicked them off at the speed of light and I climbed back on top of him.   
My hips started to grind against his, sliding against the length of his cock and making us both grip each other harder.   
“Fuck…Harlow, look at you.” His hands traveled up and down my sides, his fingers tickling my skin gently. “You’re un-fucking-real.”   
My cheeks got hot, and I don’t know if it was from the compliment or due to the fact that we were both already starting to get hot from our…activities.   
I decided that I was feeling bold. I liked how it felt to be in control. To be on top. To see him below me, moaning and groaning because of what I was doing to him.   
“Put your hands by your head.” I ordered, lining up the tip of his cock at my entrance.   
“What?” he asked, sounding suddenly very confused.   
“You heard me.” I huffed, “I’m trying something.”   
He looked at me hesitantly, but suddenly his hands were by his head as I let his tip slide in slowly.  
Our moans clashed in the air at the sensation, and I was feeling particularly powerful in that moment, because Draco was just fully given me the control here.   
Now I see what all of the hype is about.  
In one fluid motion, I sunk all the way down on to him, and his hands nearly flew to grab my waist, but I stopped him.   
I grabbed his wrists and pinned them back. I took a moment to adjust to his size, but the pain quickly subsided, and all that remained was mind-numbing pleasure.   
“Fuck, you feel so good.” Draco grunted, writhing his hips up.   
I started to move my hips back and forth, up and down until I found a technique that made both of our legs twitch with pleasure.   
Soon enough, the bed started to sway slightly with that of my hips, and the headboard tapped the wall loud enough that it could be heard over our moans.   
“Let me touch you. Please—f-fuck Magnolia, I need to touch you.” Draco grunted, fighting the grips I had on his wrists.   
I was so lost in the euphoric feeling his cock was causing inside of me that I obliged.   
I placed my hands flat on his chest and increased the speed of my hips. My clit rubbed against his public bone, making my toes curl and my eyes squeeze shut.   
Draco’s hands returned to my hips, and he grinded his harder into me, pushing him further inside of me.   
“Yes, Draco, yes! Oh my god—” I cried out, closing my eyes and letting my head fall forward.   
“So tight—shit you’re so perfect. Such a good girl for me.” His own head was thrown back into the pillows, but his eyes stayed on me.   
“You feel so good inside of me—” I whined, my hips still moving at the bed swaying pace.   
“You were—made for me. Taking me so well. Fucking—filling you up with my cock. Right where it belongs.” He moaned, helping me maintain the speed.   
As I was still feeling bold, I decided to try something I had never done before, but had a feeling would drive him absolutely crazy…in a good way.   
I leaned back, placing my hands on his legs behind me and spreading my thighs wider. His eyes widened in arousal and wonder as he watched my hips start to move again.   
My head draped back immediately with this new angle, and a loud mewl escaped into the air.   
“You’re fucking incredible.” Draco chuckled breathily, driving his hips up into me as I rode him with every ounce of passion and energy I had in me.   
“Oh—yes…yes, Draco. Yes! Oh—fuck yes, keep doing that!” I cried out as I felt his thumb start rubbing circles on my clit.   
“You like that, sweet girl? Are you going to come for me?” Draco asked, increasing the speed of his touch.   
“Yes! Yes, I’ll come for you.” I whined, hoping to every star above that he did not stop touching me so deliciously.   
“Good girl.” He grunted, his cock twitching slightly inside of me.   
As few more thrusts of my hips, and I threw myself forward, my face burying itself in the crook of his neck as I came hard on his cock.   
He wrapped his arms tightly around me and continued to thrust up into me, our hips slamming into one another loud enough to echo around the room.   
“Fuck! Yes…Magnolia, oh my—fuck!” Draco cried out as felt warm gushes of his come being released inside of me.   
After the aftershocks of his orgasm, I collapsed onto him, completely out of breath and covering in a layer of sweat. The room smelled of candles, sex, and Draco’s cologne.   
Draco stroked my hair gently, occasionally twirling pieces of it around in his fingers.   
I laid on his chest, my ear over his heart, listening to the beating return to a normal level.   
We both had almost accidentally drifted into sleep when we heard a knock at the door.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I groaned, putting my forehead to his chest.   
“I’ve got it.” He lifted his head up and kissed my shoulder a few times before laying me next to him and summoning his robe.   
I slipped underneath the duvet, admiring him as he walked out of the bedroom.   
I seriously felt like someone needed to pinch me. It didn’t seem real. I just had sex with Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend…Draco Malfoy. Mind blowing, awe inspiring, bed shaking, toe curling, best sex of my life…with Draco Malfoy.   
It’s like I was living in a dream.   
This was the most content I had felt in years. Sometime about that blonde wizard filled a void in my life I didn’t even know needed filling. Every worry I had going into this relationship was now replaced with an immense feeling of gratitude and satisfaction.   
Everything with Draco just felt…right.   
So maybe it wasn’t just Draco’s meddling that brought us together…maybe fate did play a little part in it as well.   
“Who was it?” I asked as I heard Draco walk back in the room.   
He shut the door and leaned back against it with a tight-lipped smile on his face, before holding up an envelope that I immediately recognized between his fingers.   
“Seems you were too loud again, Harlow.” He smirked.


	19. Gardens, Grottos, and Gowns

“I have a meeting with my father tonight, dear. I’ll see you in the morning. I won’t want to wake you.”   
“I have a few things I have to talk to Meister about. Let’s do lunch tomorrow, alright?”   
“I have to run a few errands today, darling. I’ll be back for dinner.”   
For nearly two weeks Draco had been running all over the place running “errands”. “Errands” which he never elaborated on.   
He always seemed to have meetings with his father and his business connections, or sudden meetings with Meister in which he prepared a folder full of documents, or always had “errands” that needed immediate attending to.   
Insecurity, of course, creeped up on me again.   
Was he trying avoid me? Did I do something wrong? Did I upset him in some way?   
No. I know I didn’t upset him. I haven’t done anything wrong.   
But I couldn’t help the intrusive thoughts that slithered into my head every time Draco slipped out of the office for another meeting.   
“You okay, Mags?” Cedric asked, looking across the room at me over his glasses.   
I blinked out of my dazed stare that lingered by the door Draco just walked out of.   
“What? Yeah—I’m fine. Just…a bit tired is all.” I smiled convincingly, looking back down at the report I was nearly done filling out.   
“You excited for your birthday?” Cedric asked with a little more cheer in his voice.   
Oh yeah…nearly forgot about that.   
Two days away. Soon I would get to see what this secret little birthday surprise was that Draco had planned that he refused to spill any details about.   
“I’m actually kind of nervous to be honest. Draco has something planned but he’s been pretty tightlipped about it.” I shrugged, initialing each corner of the report on my desk.   
A mischievous little giggle sounded from Cedric’s direction, and my attention immediately snapped up to him.   
“What was that for?” I asked, a curious tone to my voice.   
“Oh nothing.” Cedric pursed his lips like a sour old lady, and straightened his posture.   
I narrowed my eyes at him questionably, “What do you know?”   
“I know nothing.”   
“Yes, you do. Or you wouldn’t have giggled like that.”   
“I did no such thing.”  
I imitated his mischievous giggle to prove a point.   
“Okay, maybe I did giggle. But that doesn’t mean anything. Maybe I just felt like having a little giggle.” Cedric stated with a casual shrug.   
“You are a terrible liar.” I scoffed with a chuckle, “Tell me.”   
“No.” he replied quickly.   
“Tell me.”   
“No.”   
“Why not?”   
“Because it is a surprise, Harlow. If I told you, Draco would have my head served by one of his adorably dressed house elves on a silver platter worth more than everything I own. So no, I will be keeping tight lipped over here as well.”   
Cedric pretended to zip his lips shut and throw away an imaginary key.   
“You are something else, Diggory.” I chuckled, shaking my head and returning to my work.  
I was making myself a tea before bed when I heard a knock at my door, which was odd for this hour.   
Draco was at another meeting for dinner, and I had spent the night eating leftovers and flipping through my father’s old research journals and books.   
I tightened my robe around me and peaked through the hole in the door to see who was visiting me at this hour. When I saw my wizard standing there, looking tired as ever and loosening up his tie, a wide smile spread on my face.   
“Hi.” I smiled as I opened the door.   
His lips curled into a handsome grin as soon as he saw that I was awake.   
“I didn’t know if you’d be awake.” He said, his voice sounding a bit raspy as I shut the door behind him.   
“I was up reading some stuff. Lost track of time.” I shrugged, rubbing my upper arms as I crossed my arms over my chest, “How was dinner?”   
He slipped his tie off and laid it on the kitchen table.   
“It was good. Quite exhausting, though. They talked for hours.” He sighed. I could tell by the state of his voice and the faint rings around his eyes that he was tired.   
“Would you like some tea? I made enough for two.” I asked, padding over to the kitchen to check on the water on the burner.   
“Tea sounds wonderful, darling. Thank you.” Draco yawned as he walked over and plopped down on the couch.   
I collected two cups from the cupboard, giving him the green one of course, and set them next to the stove as I waited for the kettle to start steaming.   
“Who all was at dinner?” I asked, trying not to come off as too nosy.   
“My father and a few friends and business partners of his.” Draco replied from the living room.   
“Sounds riveting.” I said with a slight tinge of sarcasm.   
“Oh yes, sitting around sipping whiskey with some of the most ancient-looking, slowest-talking, and scholarly wizards in England is absolutely enthralling.” Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, his voice rather drenched in sarcasm, “If Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t my mother and didn’t teach me table manners starting as soon as I could sit in a highchair, I would have laid my head down right on that table and gone to sleep.”   
I shook my head and chuckled softly as I imagined such a sight.   
The kettle soon started to scream like a train horn, and I quickly prepared himself and I our late-night tea.   
I handed him his tea, which he thanked me for with a kiss on the temple as I cozied up next to him on the couch.   
“You excited for your birthday?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down and to the side at me.   
“I would be more excited if I knew exactly what you were getting me into. I’m usually quite good at sniffing out surprises, like Robert said, but I must say, you’ve been rather good at covering your tracks.” I smirked, bringing the mug to my lips.   
He shrugged with a grin on his face like I had just stroked his ego.   
“Besides acting all strange and having all of these random meetings all of the time but…” I raised my eyebrows and looked away as my voice trailed off.   
“Acting strange? How so?” He asked, squinting his eyes at me slightly.   
“Secret meetings with folders full of documents, cancelling plans, coming home late, running ‘errands’ all the time that you never seem to elaborate on.” I rattled off, “I don’t mean to come off as clingy-sounding or just…like I’m bitching. It’s just different when you’re running all over the place all the time. I feel like I’ve barely seen you.”   
Draco softly smiled apologetically and hugged me tighter to him with the arm he had wrapped around my waist.   
“Are you saying you’ve missed me, Harlow?” he smirked.  
I rolled my eyes with a guilty smirk of my own, “I will admit nothing if it’s going to make your head any bigger.”   
“I knew you missed me.” He stated, puffing his chest slightly and pursing his lips as the feeling of being wanted made his heart leap.   
“Fine. I have missed you. Care to explain your sudden and sporadic absences?” I raised an inquisitive eyebrow as I took another sip of my hot tea, my eyes staying on him the entire time.   
“Can’t tell you.” He said in an almost taunting tone.   
I frowned.   
“Why?”   
“It’s all a part of the surprise, darling. You’ll know in due time. I promise.” He kissed my forehead sweetly, but my frown remained.   
“So, all of these meetings and errands have to do with me and my birthday?” I asked, failing to comprehend how meeting with his father and other business partners could possibly have anything to do with me.   
“Maybe they do. Maybe they don’t. You’ll know soon enough.” He tilted his head side to side before taking another long sip of his tea.   
I glared at him, unamusing with the casual taunting he was doing while dangling his surprise for me over my head like a carrot.   
“Who all knows about this super-secret birthday plan, huh?” I asked, crossing my arms.   
“Basically everyone but you.” He answered casually.   
“What? Everyone but me?” I exclaimed, feeling completely out of the loop.   
“Yep.”   
“Why?”   
“If it’s a surprise for you, why would you be one of the people that knew the details of something I was planning for you and your birthday?” he motioned to me dramatically every time he referred to me in that sentence.   
I could tell by the look on his face that he loved that fact that I was pissed off about being left out. He loved knowing information that I didn’t know.   
One thing that has not changed since our days in school.   
“Well that settles it then…” I inhaled, sitting straight up and sending my now empty mug to the sink, “You are not getting any tonight.”   
I stood up smoothly, chin up and lips pursed as I walked towards my bedroom, leaving Draco scoffing on the couch dramatically.   
“What?” He asked like a child about to follow up with “that’s not fair!”  
“You heard me.” I mimicked him with a sarcastic taunt, “You can join me in there where you will find me sound asleep and dreaming peacefully.”   
I let him with one final, and dramatic, “hmm” before turning on my heel.   
Draco rolled his eyes with a cheeky little grin before falling back into the couch cushions and groaning into a pillow.   
I woke to more than one voice coming from my living room. Immediately, my head shot up off of my pillow, only to see the wrinkled sheets from where Draco had just been lying beside me.   
I could hear his voice in the kitchen.   
I summoned over my robe, wrapping it tightly around me as I rubbed my eyes before reading the time.   
It was barely 6 in the morning.   
Why was he up so early, and who the hell was in my flat?   
I opened up my bedroom door and peaked around the corner to see Draco standing bare chested and messy haired, sipping from a mug of what smelled like coffee, while Pansy and Ginny sat at the counter, sipping from their own mugs.   
“There she is! Good morning sunshine, how are you?” Pansy exclaimed, spinning around in her chair with her arms thrown up in the air.   
She was wonderfully put together for this early in the morning, but that wasn’t surprising.   
Ginny looked tired, but her face lit up once she saw me standing in the doorway with my robe wrapped around me and my hair wild with sleep.   
“Good morning, Mags.” Ginny smiled.   
“Morning, dear.” Draco tipped his mug up at me before taking another sip.   
“Um…hi?” I replied, my voice a bit raspy from only waking up mere minutes before, “Is there some special occasion that I’m unaware of that warrants everyone being up and in my flat at 6 in the morning?”   
“Well aren’t you inquisitive this morning.” Pansy scrunched her nose at me before taking another sip of her coffee.   
“It’s your birthday.” Ginny chimed.   
“My birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” I replied, questioning my own ability to correctly remember the date.  
“Yes, but the festivities start today.” Draco raised his eyebrows quickly.   
I squinted, my eyes going Draco to Pansy to Ginny and back again.   
“I don’t know if going to work counts as birthday festivities.” I chuckled as I walked over to the kitchen where Draco offered me a sip of his coffee, which I took graciously.   
“We aren’t going to work.” Draco kissed the top of my head quickly as he fluttered his fingers to windlessly start brewing another pot of coffee across the room.   
I looked at him as if he were deranged.   
“My birthday festivities involve skiving off work and getting fired?” I asked, “Not really the birthday surprise I was expecting but a surprise nonetheless.”   
Draco rolled his eyes and pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek.  
“I already spoke with Meister. We have the day off.” Draco said casually.   
I looked at him with a mix of disbelief and surprise.   
“One of my many meetings that you now know the purpose of.” He added with a grin.   
I looked back to Pansy and Ginny, still somewhat confused as to what them being here had a part to play in whatever Draco had planned.   
“Don’t get offended at my asking because I love you both dearly, but why are you two here?” I asked, already regretting how harsh I sounded, but Pansy and Ginny didn’t seem to mind.   
“We are here to pack your things.” Pansy stated, taking another sip of her coffee.   
“Huh?” I breathed.   
“Did you think that he was just going to parade you around London for your birthday weekend? Remember who you’re dating, Mags.” Ginny chuckled.   
“It seems Draco is very keen on keeping your destination a secret until the very last moment so he has elicited the help of Gin Gin and I to pack your things so even the slightest hint of where you are traveling to is kept hidden.” Pansy explained elaborately.   
I couldn’t even process all of the information in that sentence at once. The first thing that came out of my mouth didn’t even have anything to do with the trip Draco was whisking me away on.   
“Gin Gin?” I asked.   
“That’s a new one.” Ginny looked at Pansy with pleasant surprise.   
“We are running on a schedule here, ladies. You, go get ready. You two, do your job. And I will make breakfast. Alright?” Draco looked at everyone, waiting for a nod or response.   
“Alright, bossy. We’ll get a move on then.” I chuckled, kissing his cheek quickly before being dragged off towards my bedroom by Pansy.   
Not only did they ransack my closet, Pansy brought a bag full of her own designs that she refused to let me take a peek at.   
Merlin only knows what those two threw into my suitcase.   
Pansy pulled out a rather simple but cute outfit, and instructed for me to put it on. I had hardly stepped out of the bathroom after changing before she pointed her wand at me, making my hair smooth out and fall elegantly over my shoulders.   
“Okay…I think that’s everything…” Ginny huffed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and wiping fake sweat from her face.   
My eyes grew large at the sight of the luggage on the bed.   
“With a suitcase that large, you’d think I’d be leaving for weeks.”   
“We just want you to have options, you know?” Pansy flung an arm around my shoulder and smiled, “You know, so if someone decides to…I don’t know…rip a dress off of you again, you’ll have something else to put on afterward.”   
I blushed and gave her an apologetic smile as I remembered the dress of hers that Draco very much ripped off of me after dinner at the manor.   
“Perhaps you should use a more durable fabric then.” Draco leaned in the door frame, sending a small wink in my direction, “Breakfast is ready.”   
My stomach growled, and I don’t know if it was the smell of the food that did it, or the site of Draco in those pajama pants. Either way, I quickly made my way into the kitchen.  
I didn’t realize how hungry I was until my plate was completely cleared of food before everyone else’s.   
“Can’t you give me some sort of hint? Something? Anything? Even a little tiny morsel of information?” I batted my eyelashes like a child asking for sweet, and he rolled his eyes at the gesture.   
So, it had clearly worked.   
“There’s a pool.”   
“A pool?” Pansy, Ginny and I said simultaneously.   
“It’s winter.” I stated.   
“Why did you tell us there was going to be a pool? I didn’t pack her anything equipped for swimming.” Pansy swatted at his arm.   
Draco looked down at his plate with a cheeky little grin and blush rising to his cheeks.   
Pansy’s expression went from that of confusion to shock to playful scrutiny.   
“You sneaky little shit.” Pansy swatted his arm.  
“It’s heated and it’s private, of course. I never said she had to swim in it either. You’re the one whose mind is in the gutter.” Draco chuckled.   
“I’ve never been skinny dipping.” Ginny stated randomly, sitting her chin on the table.   
“It’s incredibly freeing.” Pansy added, examining her manicure. “Did it once in the prefect’s bathroom during 6th year.”   
“Of course, you did.” Draco shook his head.   
“I’ve never been skinny dipping.” I chimed in, kind of thinking out loud.   
“No offense, but that does not surprise me.” Pansy added.   
“Alright,” Draco interjected, standing up and collecting my empty plate. He very obviously wanted to steer clear of anymore skinny-dipping talk. “It is nearly 9, and we’ve got to get going soon. So…Parkinson, Weasley, thank you very much. Your help is greatly appreciated.”   
As he walked off, Ginny and Pansy’s eyebrows went up.   
“We were thanked and appreciated? Damn, Harlow. I think you’re starting to rub off on him.” Pansy chuckled as she slid her coat back on.   
I said goodbye to the girls and thanked them again before walking them out.   
“Can you please just give me another hint?” I asked as I now sat on Draco’s bed, waiting for him to get ready.   
He always took his sweet time while doing his hair.   
“Fine…hint is…you’re going to like it.” He smirked, knowing damn well that wasn’t what I wanted to hear.   
I frowned.   
“Okay, that’s not a hint. That’s a given.”   
“Be patient, darling. Your questions will be answered soon enough.”   
With a snap of his fingers, our luggage disappeared.   
“Where did—” I turned to ask.   
“Don’t worry about it.” He smirked, “Ready to go?”   
My face lit up with excitement and nerves, “Yeah.”   
“Hold onto my arm then.” He instructed, holding his arm out.   
I looked at him, confusion clear on my face.   
“Why do I need to take your arm if we are standing in the middle of your living room?” I stated, hesitantly looping my arm through his.   
“So, you don’t fall when we land.” He said as if it were obvious.   
“Wh—” I started, but we were already being pulled out of the room.   
We landed back down almost immediately, and thank goodness Draco was there, because I most definitely would have made a fool out of myself.   
“A warning would have been nice.” I exhaled, still a bit shaken by the sudden apparition.   
“I am full of surprises, Harlow. Just you wait.” He smirked, fixing a piece of my hair that had gone astray.   
It took me a moment to realize that we were standing outside on what appeared to be some sort of path. I looked to my right to see a breathtaking cobblestone road, line on both side by trees to make a natural tunnel. It was something that I had only seen in photographs.   
I turned to my left, and my jaw fell wide open.   
Immediately I recognized the arched gates that were covered in thick ivory and intertwined with flowers that glowed and almost sparkled.   
God, I love magic.   
“The Garden of the Phoenix?” I gasped, still in awe of the fact that I was now standing in front of one of the most gorgeous places in all of the wizarding world.   
I had never even met anyone that had seen the beauty the garden was supposed to offer. I had only ever seen pictures in the coffee table book that I kept in my living room. Hell, I had only been to France but once when I was 8, and I hardly remembered any of it.   
You had to have some serious connections to get to walk through the gates and see all of the beauty that magic had to offer inside.   
It was the perfect blend of magic and nature that every witch and wizard wished they could get a glimpse at.   
And now Draco and I were standing a mere few feet away from gates adorned with the garden’s proper name “Le Jardin Du Phénix”.   
A man in pristine green robes and a bright smile appeared in front of us sudden, and the first thing I noticed was his extravagant mustache.   
“Ah! Monsieur Malfoy! á l’heure comme d’habitude!” [Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Right on time as usual!] the French man exclaimed happily, throwing his arms up in the air.   
Draco and I walked towards the man that I had a feeling Draco knew, but then again, I didn’t know any French, so for all I know he could have just insulted Draco and I would have no idea.   
“C’est bien de te revoir, Monsieur Moon.” [Nice to see you again, Mr. Moon.] Draco replied in perfect French.   
Holy hell…Draco knows French?   
Of course, he does.   
The way those words so easily rolled off his tongue with confidence sent a shiver down my spine.   
Just when I thought it wasn’t possible for this man to get any more attractive, he proves me wrong. Time and time again.   
Draco and the man shook hands firmly, sharing a small laugh and a smile.   
“And you must be the lovely Magnolia I have heard so much about.” The man’s accent was thick, but still I could understand.   
He took my hand and kissed the top of it, nodding graciously at me.   
“The Moons have been family friends of the Malfoys for decades. Mr. Moon and my father go way back.” Draco explained, unhooking his arm from mine and putting his hand to my lower back.   
“Nice to meet you.” I smiled at the French man.   
“Nice to meet you too, Mademoiselle.” Mr. Moon fixed his jacket and puffed his chest, “Shall we go inside?”   
He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and turned towards the gates to open them.   
I watched with pure excitement running through my nerves. Draco looked over at me with a warm grin of admiration as we followed Mr. Moon into the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen in my life.   
I thought the getting to go to the garden was my surprise, but no.   
Draco Malfoy truly was full of surprises.   
After spending hours roaming around the most gorgeous arrays of flowers, both muggle and magical, and being properly amazed by the wonders that lied within the gates of The Garden of The Phoenix, Draco whisked me off to yet another location.   
And yet again I was met with view to die for.   
Immediately I heard the ocean and smelled the salt in the air.   
“Where are we now?” I asked, slightly out of breath but thrilled nonetheless.   
“The coast.” He whispered by my ear, grabbing my hips and quickly turning me around to see the waves I was hearing.   
I had never seen views like this in my life. I had never seen ocean stretch so far. I had never seen a place like we were standing before.   
It was almost like a cave, meant to look like it was carved out by the water, but I’m sure magic was truly behind the breathtaking grotto we were standing in.   
There were warm lights hanging down from above that made the ambiance even more romantic than it already was.   
A spent hours there as well. Tasting the most delicious wines I had ever had the pleasure of coating my tongue with.   
I felt like some sort of high society debutante being wooed by the finest bachelor in all of the land.   
Slowly, our lips started to stain with red wine, and the sun was getting lower in the sky. My mind was slightly dizzy from the wine, but it left my limbs feeling the good kind of tingly.   
“Where to now, Monsieur?” I asked, wrapping my arms loosing around his neck with a drunken grin on my face.   
“You shall see, Mademoiselle.” He smirked, pressing his lips to mine quickly before we were out of the beautiful seaside grotto with a loud snap of apparition.   
We must have been somewhere with Muggles, because we were hidden in the back alley of a busy street, hidden from view.   
“Where are we now?” I asked as he took my hand.   
“Italy.” He kissed my cheek quickly and pulled me down the alley.   
I admired his extravagance.   
“We have a little while until dinner, which is perfect because there’s somewhere I want to take you.” He stated as we stepped out onto the street.   
“May I ask where?” I chuckled, knowing I would not be getting an answer.   
He gave me a smirk, nonverbally telling me what I already knew.   
We strolled hand in hand up the beautiful streets past some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life, besides the person currently pulling me into a small store at the end of the path.   
“Wow…” I gasped, immediately taking notice of all of the wonderful gowns that adorned the walls of the not-so-small-after-all shop that he brought me to.   
There were gowns like I had never seen before. Every color imaginable. Lace. Feathers. Silk. Beading. Tule.   
The type of dresses you see the Narcissa Malfoys of the world wearing to charity galas and winter balls.   
Immediately I was curious as to why he brought me here of all places. These dresses had to be astronomically expensive, and he had already done so much for my birthday. There was no way I was going to let him buy me anything more than dinner.   
“I can already tell by the look on your face that you’re going to try and protest this, but you must trust me when I say there is more to this than me wanting to see you in a pretty gown.” He whispered behind me by my ear.   
“Draco, I can’t even imagine how expensive these gowns are. You have already done so much for me. I cannot let you buy one of these for me.” I protested, just like he predicted.   
“You can, and you will.” He turned me around by my hips abruptly.   
“I don’t know what I could possibly need a dress like this for, though. I mean, the only parties I go to are the ones for work—” I chewed on my lips nervously.   
“Magnolia,” he bent down slightly to get eye level with me, “There is a purpose behind everything I do. From the stomping above your flat to the ‘forgetting cigars upstairs’, I am a very well thought out man. So…find a gown you like and it’s yours. It will all make sense eventually. I promise there’s a method to my madness. And don’t even think about worrying about the cost, darling. In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a Malfoy.”   
I bit the inside of my cheek and contemplated as he quickly kissed my forehead and stood up to greet the person I could hear shuffling up behind us.   
“Ah! Draco, Draco, Draco. È così bello vederti, mia cara. È pasato troppo tempo.” [Ah! Draco, Draco, Draco. It’s so good to see you, my dear. It’s been too long.] a little old Italian woman exclaimed, holding her arms out towards Draco.   
I held my breath, because I already had a feeling the most beautiful Italian was about to effortlessly spill from Draco’s mouth, and effectively make him even more attractive.   
Draco nearly had to crouch down to meet the woman’s height. She put her wrinkly hands to his face and kissed both of his cheeks like a grandmother greeting her grandchildren.   
“È così bello vederti, signora Louisa. Sei bellissima come sempre.” [It’s so good to see you, Ms. Louisa. You look beautiful as ever.] Draco graciously took the pecks on his cheeks and smiled kindly at the old woman.   
“Oh, è abbastanza. Mi fai arrossire.” [Oh, stop. You’re make me blush.] the women rolled her eyes with a smirk, swatting at Draco’s chest before turning to me. “Oh…now you must be the beautiful Magnolia I have heard so much about.”   
Her accent was thick, but her mannerisms reminded me of my own grandmother, which was oddly comforting.   
She did the same to me that she did to Draco, putting her hands to my face and kissing my cheeks.   
She smelled of typical old lady perfume and faintly of baby powder, which I assumed was her makeup.   
“Nice to meet you.” I smiled as she examined me up and down.   
“Green.” The woman stated out of the blue.   
“Pardon?” I chuckled breathily, trying to figure out where I may have missed something.   
“Cosa intendi?” [What do you mean?] Draco scrunched his forehead slightly, sharing my same confusion.   
“Verde! Sarebbe fantastica in verde!” [Green! She would look fantastic in green!] she exclaimed, clasping her hands together as if she had been hit with a wave of inspiration.   
Draco smile of admiration spread across Draco’s face as he looked over to me.   
“She said you would look fantastic in green.” Draco murmured to me. “Sono d'accordo.” [I agree].  
I think she pulled about every green dress in the entire shop before shuffling me to a dressing room.   
“I cannot believe you’re making me do this.” I huffed, looking up at Draco who had a wonderfully cheeky smile on his face.   
The bell at the front of the store ran as two women walked in, and Louisa scurried to welcome them.   
“Well go on. We have reservations in an hour and a half.” Draco motioned towards the dressing room, “Unless you want me to come in there with you…”   
“Sit down and drink your water, Signor Malfoy.” I rolled my eyes with a smirk as I pulled open the red curtains to the dressing room.   
I had never seen gowns so gorgeous in my life. They were even more impressive up close. The beading was intricate, the stitching was expert, and the color was absolutely stunning.   
Maybe green was my color.   
Each dress I tried on, I stepped out, and Draco did the exact same thing.   
His eyes scanned me up and down as if he were admiring a priceless piece of art, before twirling his finger around in the air, insisting I give him a twirl each time.   
“I might just have to buy you all of them because you look…” he took a deep breath and nodded.   
I blushed every time.   
It took an hour to try on all of the dresses that Louisa had picked out for me, and damnit, I was in love with every single one of them. They all made me look like some sort of royal duchess. Just putting them on, I felt as if I exuded confidence and grace.   
Maybe that’s what uber-expensive gowns does to a woman.   
I had one more dress left. The one I had been holding off on trying.   
I might have loved them all, but I was in love with this one.   
It was beaded intricate in a pattern that flattered the curves of my hips. The sleeves were beaded as well, and traveled all the way down my arms. The weight of the intricacies of the dress weighted down the dress so that it hugged my curves in a beautifully classy way. The neck line went straight across, and gave me a new appreciation for my collar bones.   
It was absolutely stunning.   
I heard Draco and Louisa chatting back and forth in perfect Italian when I stepped out of the dressing room.   
I had hardly put one foot in front of the other before Louisa gasped.   
“Bellissima!” [Beautiful]  
I looked to Draco, expecting him to fill me in on what she just shouted so excitedly, but when my eyes fell on him, I found him staring.   
His expression lit up differently than it did with any other dress he had seen me in within the last hour.   
I think I’ve rendered him speechless.  
That’s a first.   
“Stunning,” Louisa walked up to me, smiling wide and throwing me a chef’s kiss, “Stunning.”   
“Thank you.” I replied, still trying to possibly get a word from Draco.   
She adjusted the dress a bit around my hips and on my shoulders before stepping back and smiling wide at me again.   
“Stai solo andando a sederti lì? Dille quanto è bella!” [Are you just going to sit there? Tell her how beautiful she is!] Louisa swatted Draco’s shoulder.  
He shook himself out of his stare and blinked rapidly.   
“You look—absolutely gorgeous. I mean…you always do, but that gown looks bloody breathtaking on you.” He doted, running his eyes over me again.  
Blush rose to my cheeks as I turned to look at myself in the mirror again, again, stunned by how well this gown fit me.   
A small tag dangled from the end of my sleeve, and instinctively I lifted it up to check the price. When I saw the large amount, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head like in those muggle cartoons.   
“Draco, you cannot—” I started, but he put his hand up.   
“Lo prenderemo, Louisa. Grazie.” [We’ll take it, Louisa. Thank you.] Draco stated coolly, keeping his eyes on mine the entire time.   
Louisa plucked the tag off of my sleeve from beside me, and quickly shuffled off and out of sight.   
“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you cannot be spending money like that on me.” I whispered loudly, “This is worth more than my rent.”   
He slid his hands into his pockets and strolled over to me casually, his tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek.   
“I will buy you every gown in this shop, Magnolia. Don’t tempt me.” He raised his eyebrows at me quickly.   
I had a feeling he wasn’t bluffing either.   
“I am still unsure of the reason you’re so insistent on buying me a gown.” I replied, crossing my arms.   
He took another step forward, nearly toe to toe with me and placing his hands delicately on my hips.   
“It’s for a special occasion.” He replied in a near whisper.   
“What special occasion?” I asked, still feeling somewhat bad that he had just spent that much money on me.   
I don’t think anyone has ever spent that much money on me before.   
“It’s a surprise.” He smirked, knowing that small statement made me roll my eyes every time he said it.   
I exhaled heavily and put my hands flat against his chest, looking up at him slightly.   
“Well thank you. It is…honestly the most gorgeous gown I have ever seen.” I smiled looking down at the intricate fabric that Draco’s thumbs lazily ran over.   
“You are welcome, my Gryffindor in green.” He chuckled softly, tilting my chin up with his delicate fingers.   
I smiled and pressed up on my toes a bit so that our lips met in the middle.   
Is this what it felt like to like in a fairytale?   
I had the gown; I had my prince…and I guess the flat was my castle.   
I snaked my arms around Draco’s neck as his arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me closer as our lips moved fluidly against one another’s.   
“Niente affari divertenti, uccelli d'amore.” [No funny business, love birds.] Louisa popped out of nowhere behind Draco, causing us to both pull apart with our cheeks hot with blush.   
It appears we had gotten a bit carried away in the moment.   
“Mi dispiace per questo.” [Sorry about that.] Draco chuckled, slightly out of breath from the kisses we just shared.   
“Non esserlo,” [Don’t be.] Louisa waved away the apologetic tone in Draco’s voice, “Tua madre e tuo padre hanno fatto lo stesso.” [Your mother and father did the same].   
By the time we got to dinner, we were both starving.   
Thank Merlin for the connections that the Malfoys had, because we walked right up to the most gorgeous little Italian restaurant with a line of people out the door, and were seated immediately.   
Dinner was spectacular. More than spectacular.   
I had no idea what Draco was saying to the waiter, but whatever he was saying made more and more plates of delicious food and wine appear at our table, so I wasn’t complaining.   
“I must say…I am quite impressed with your ability to speak so many languages.” I stated, taking a sip of my red wine.   
“That is curtesy of Narcissa Malfoy. She’s fluent in much more than I am.” Draco smiled, pouring more wine into his glass.   
“How many can you speak?” I asked, interested to see what else would spill out of his mouth.   
“Try me.” He sat up more in his chair and motioned his hand as if he were telling me to “bring it on”.   
I readjusted my position in my chair and folded my hands on the table.   
“Spanish.” I said.   
“Eres hermosa. ¿Te lo he dicho?” [You are beautiful. Have I told you that?]  
I squinted my eyes slightly and bit the inside of my cheek as I thought of another language.   
“Swedish.”   
“Du är hisnande, älskling.” [You are breathtaking, darling.]  
He could be calling me every awful word in the books right now and I would have no idea. All I could focus on was how hearing him speak other languages so fluently was absolutely mouthwatering.   
“German.”   
“Du gehörst zu mir.” [You’re mine.]  
The way the corners of his mouth twitched up as he watched me get amazed at his foreign tongue made me think he was saying something rather complimentary, and my cheeks pinked.   
“Pig Latin.” I giggled as a joke.   
“Eodorethay aughttay emay isthay oneyay.” [Theodore taught me this one.] Draco chuckled himself.   
We strolled out of dinner, stomachs full and a bit tipsy, walking hand in hand into the cool air outside.   
“You’ve wooed me, you’ve fed me, and you’ve gotten me tipsy, Malfoy. I don’t know what your plan is, but it’s definitely working.” I giggled; a bit drunken.   
The sound of somewhat distant music caught my attention down the street, and I was very oddly excited to see a little street festival going on.   
Draco must have seen the look on my face, as we were suddenly walking in the direction of it.   
“It’s on the way to the apparition point, anyway. WE can take a stroll through.” He murmured by my ear, kissing my temple as he squeezed the hand he was holding onto.   
The wine warmed me from the inside, although Draco, being the gentlemen he was, wandlessly cast a warming charm around us.   
We strolled through the bustling street of muggles, admiring the paintings, sculptures, and other works of art that lined the path.   
Music filled the air, along with the voices of those who sang along with the songs, and the laughs of children that ran around their parents’ feet.   
Some people danced, some people sang, some people just watched and admired.   
Occasionally Draco would twirl me around quickly as we passed groups of dancers when he saw me face light up as I watched them.   
It felt like we were in the middle of a movie.   
We came along a row of little vendors, and immediately my eye was caught by a little girl standing by a tent selling jewelry that you could tell she was very proud of.   
I slowed as we passed her table, admiring everything she had made.  
“How cute is she?” I whispered to Draco with a small pout on my face as I glanced over at the young muggle girl couldn’t have been older than 9 or 10.   
Draco smiled softly at me before I looked back down at the colorful bracelets and rings she had made.   
I walked over to the other side of the table, still admiring everything.   
“Quella è la tua ragazza?” [Is she your girlfriend?] I heard the little girl ask Draco.  
" Sì. Lei è.” [Yes. She is.] Draco responded, flicking his eyes towards me for a second.   
“E ' bellissima.” [She’s pretty.]  
Draco looked back to me and then back at the little girl before crouching down to be more at at level with the little girl across the table.   
“Hai qualcosa di verde?” [Do you have anything green?] Draco asked quietly.   
The little girl smiled and ran over to the end of the table, plucked something up, and brought it back over to Draco.   
“Perfetta.” [Perfect.] Draco smiled, “Lo adorerà. Grazie.” [She will love it. Thank you.]   
Quickly, he handed the girl some money as a smiled stretched across her face from ear to ear.   
Draco walked over to me, putting a hand on my lower back as we walked away from the little girl and her tent as she jumped up and down with the money in her hand.   
“Did you buy something?” I asked, trying to see what he was holding in his hand.   
“Give me your arm.” He instructed.   
He pushed up my sleeve slightly and slid a small beaded bracelet onto my arm.   
And it was green of course.   
“If you’re going to be my Gryffindor in green, you must have some green on you, darling. It’s just how it works.” He explained with a chuckle.   
“Thank you very much.” I smiled, looping my arm around his, “But then that means you have to be my Slytherin in red…I think I know what to get you for your birthday now…” I giggled.   
He rolled his eyes jokingly and shook his head.   
“Where are we off to now, Signor Malfoy?” I asked through a yawn.   
I didn’t realize how tired I was until then.   
“To our accommodations, Signora Harlow.” He slithered an arm around my waist and squeezed my hip with his strong hand, “Time to show you that pool.”


	20. Made From Diamonds

Just when I thought he couldn’t be anymore extravagant, he proved me wrong.   
Again.   
We apparated from the busy street and landed somewhere much quieter. The only noise that filled the air was the rustling of leaves as a cool breeze kicked up around us.   
In front of us was another small path, leading to one of the most charming houses I had ever seen in my life.   
Even in the dim light of the night, I could see the ivy that climbed the stone walls, and the warm lights that made the place look even more inviting.   
There was a small sign at the front of path, and I didn’t need to know Italian to understand what is said.   
Vigneto di Malfoy  
Malfoy Vineyard.   
Of course, they had a vineyard.   
“It’s beautiful…” I sighed, taking in the sights around me as we walked towards the front doors.   
“My father inherited it from his side of the family. Him and my mother used to come up here every year or so. It’s quite the little hideaway.”   
I admired the hominess of the cottage-like house as we approached, and immediately felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. While Malfoy Manor was absolutely stunning, I think I preferred the Malfoy Vineyard a bit more.   
As soon as we stepped inside, Draco took my coat and sent it to the nearby cupboard.   
Such a gentleman.   
The inside of the romantic vineyard house was nearly dreamy.   
A nice fire burned in the fireplace, illuminating a leather couch and matching chairs, along with wonderful décor that I’m sure Narcissa expertly picked out.   
The kitchen was what I saw next, and my word was it beautiful.   
Granite countertops.   
A large copper sink.   
A refrigerator disguised to look like a regular food cupboard.   
The walls were adorned with some of the most gorgeous, vibrant paintings I had ever seen.   
Narcissa really had a gift for design.   
Plants of all shapes and sizes adorned each nook and cranny, making the air in the house feel fresh.   
“Oh my god…” I gasped in awe as I looked out the two large glass back doors that made up almost the entire side wall of the living room and entry way.   
What made my jaw completely drop was what lied behind the glass doors.   
The view.   
And the pool, of course.   
Draco slid the back doors open with ease, and I got an eye full of the gorgeous view in front of me.   
I hadn’t the slightest idea of where we were, but I could tell it was well above sea level, because past the rows and rows grapes, and all the way down the miles of hills and grass, there lied the faint lights of a city.   
It was breathtaking, to say the least.   
The pool was something I had to admire as well.   
Something in me already knew that even a pool belonging to the Malfoy’s would be something of completely luxury.   
The floor and sides of the pools were formed out of stone similar to that on the front of the house, but it glowed from within, from the help of magic I’m sure.   
The far edge of the pool, the part facing the view, was that I had seen before to as an “infinity” ledge.   
I had seen my mother posing in an infinity pool far more times than I would like to admit in the photographs that she sent to me, detailing her travels all around the world while I was stuck behind my desk at work.   
She was not a humble bragger.   
Steam rose from the calm water against the slight chill that sat in the air.   
“I tried to convince them to put a pool in the garden at the Manor, and they refused me each time.” Draco chuckled, strolling up beside me with his hands in his pockets and the sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his forearms.   
“Draco this is…incredible. I mean, honestly. You have truly outdone yourself.” I smiled with a small laugh, still unable to believe the situation I was in right now.   
This time last month I was avoiding Draco like the plague, and now I was standing at his family’s vineyard in Italy after being wined and dined by him all day.   
Funny how things always have a way of working out for the best.   
He showed me the rest of the house, which was equally as charming and cozy.   
How was I ever going to leave here?   
As I walked into the bed room, I saw the garment bag containing the absurdly expensive, but absolutely breathtaking gown that Draco had purchased for me that day.   
“When do you plan on telling me the purpose behind you buying me that gown?” I asked, running my fingers over the soft garment bag.   
“Soon.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and sitting his chin on my shoulder.   
Something about the way he sleeves were slightly pushed up, and the waft of his cologne that hit my nose made me want to melt.   
“How soon?” I asked, feeling my heart flutter in my chest.   
Draco chuckled softly, “Soon. I swear it.”   
I turned around in his arms and put my hands to his chest.   
The slightly tipsy haze on my brain made every touch from him even more comforting, and I hummed in satisfaction as he hugged me tighter to him.   
“Did you have fun today?” he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.   
“I had more fun today than I think I’ve ever had in my life.” I replied with a tipsy grin.   
His face relaxed and a handsome grin spread on his lips, like he was relieved I actually had a good time.   
“But I think I know one more thing I would like to do…” I pressed up on my toes, letting my lips get close enough to his that they barely touched.   
“Yeah?” he whispered.   
“Yeah…” our lips brushed lightly, “…I want to take a swim in this pool I’ve been hearing so much about.”   
With a mischievous grin, I slipped by and headed towards the pool, leaving Draco slightly frustrated by with a tight smile on his face.   
Pools reminded me of when I was young and my father taught me how to swim. I was 5, and nearly every day over summer holiday when he wasn’t working, he would take me to this small indoor pool. We would spend hours there while he taught me all of the different swimming strokes and how to dive.   
It was one of the fondest memories I had of my father and I.   
I have a feeling he would absolutely love Draco, as the two of them loved to be as extravagant as ever.   
Before my first year at Hogwarts, my father took me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. My mother made it very clearly before we left that we only needed to buy what was on the first-year student supply list, and nothing extra.   
I think she forgot just who her husband was at the time.   
As their only child, I was moderately spoiled, and mostly by my father.   
That day in Diagon Alley, he bought me the most gorgeous grey owl, and it cost him quite the galleon, but he said it was worth it to make sure I had a trusty owl that would ensure that his letters always got to me safely while I was away at school.   
I have a feeling that Charles Harlow would be very pleased to see that I found a man just as unstinting as he.   
I stepped into the warm water, and the goosebumps on my skin from the chill in the air relaxed. Immediately, I submerged myself in the water, letting it engulf me like a warm hug.   
Pansy was right, this is quite freeing.   
The water glowed a light blue color all around me, and made small waves as I disrupted its stillness.   
I swam over to the edge of the pool where the water looked as if it dropped over the edge.   
The view from here was even more incredible.   
Scenarios like this only existed in my dreams, but now that I was living it out, I couldn’t help but want to pinch myself.   
A pair of hands squeezing my hips from behind me served as enough of a reality check, and it was clear that I was in fact awake, not off in some fairytale dream land.   
“You could have waited for me.” He murmured, kissing the wet skin of my shoulder and wrapping his strong arms around my waist.   
“You were taking too long.” I smiled, closing my eyes and letting myself relax into him.   
I felt his lips curl slightly into a grin against my skin as he kissed the spot where my neck met my shoulder.   
“How can you be paying attention to me when there’s a view like this right in front of us?” I asked, genuinely curious.   
“Because…” he breathed in a deep voice as his hand crawled across my abdomen and abruptly spun me around, “I like this view much more.”   
Even though it was dark, I’m sure that the blush that rose to my cheeks was clearly visible.   
I put my hands on his shoulders as his eyes traversed my naked body beneath the water, and I watched as his eyes slowly began to darken with desire and lust.   
Although I had seen him naked plenty of times now, he still took my breath away every time. This man looked as if someone took their time handcrafting each perfect little detail, from the veins in his forearms down to his smirk that was always so handsomely charming.   
My eyes flicked up to his hair, which was still perfectly dry and styled as it had been all day.   
“Well that’s not going to work…” I pursed my lips and shook my head a bit.   
“What isn’t?” Draco asked, looking slightly confused.   
Instead of answering, I quickly scooped up a handful of water and dropped it right on his head.   
He closed his eyes and shook his head as my shoulders moved up and down with a bit of my own laughter.   
“Thank you for that.” He splashed a bit of water at me this time with a grin on his face.   
“Rude,” I scoffed, splashing him again.   
“Are we really splashing each other like children?” he asked with an involuntary chuckle in his tone.   
We both squinted at each other in silence for a few seconds, not making a sound, before I tried to move my hand to splash him again, but he grabbed my wrist just in time to stop me.   
“You sneaky little minx.” He shook his head.   
Apparently, he didn’t think to keep an eye on my other hand, which effectively splashed a whole bunch of water right onto his now soaked hair.   
I bit my lip to try and stifle some of my laughter, but I couldn’t help it.   
“You’re going to regret that.” He chuckled darkly, shaking his head slightly to get the hair out of his eyes.   
Gulp.   
The wine confidence must have taken over at this point, because words were coming out of my mouth before my brain even had a chance to process them.   
“Make me.”   
Oh, I had done it now.   
He let go of my wrists, and before I even had time to move, he put a hand to my throat, and another to my waist, pulling me through the water and smashing his lips to mine so hard our teeth almost collided.   
I was backed up against the side of the pool in a second, and I could feel his erection already pressing against my thigh.   
His tongue parted my lips, gaining entry to my wine-stained mouth and eliciting a small moan of approval.   
I let my hands travel freely against his chiseled torso which looked even sexier with little beads of water dripping down it.   
His lips traveled away from my lips and down to my neck and jaw. He nipped and sucked at the most sensitive parts of my throat, making more sighs and hums of satisfaction escape my lips.   
One hand traveled up and into his hair, while the other traveled under the water, tentatively wrapping my fingers around his cock and stroking him lightly.   
“No,” he groaned against my skin, “You don’t get to touch my cock until I say so.”   
I bit my lip as a flutter of nerves and excitement licked up my spine.   
He palmed my breast, pinching my nipple suddenly, making a shocked gasp escape into the air.   
“You like that, yeah?” he whispered, dark and sensual.   
I nodded, my eyes fluttering closed as he continued to run his thumb over the peaked bud.   
“Use your words.” He ordered through gritted teach, “And look at me when I’m talking to you. I want to see your eyes.”   
Never in my life have I been so naturally submissive, but something about his tone of voice made me hang on to every word he said, and follow through with every order he gave immediately.   
“Yes,” I moaned, opening my eyes again to look right into his icy grey ones that even stood out in the darkness of the night.   
“There she is.” He grinned.   
In one swift motion, he moved both hands to my hips and sat me up on the large ledge that I was looking out over only minutes ago.   
Merlin, he was strong.   
“Spread your legs for me, darling.” His voice was smooth and sweet, and almost made me melt in itself.   
So of course, I spread my legs.   
He put a hand flat against my stomach, making me lean back and lay my hands back against the ledge as he kissed my inner thighs, marking them like territory.   
“Draco…please.” I gasped, feeling him nip at the apex of my thigh. His lips curled into a smile against the sensitive skin.   
His hands hook around my thighs, spreading them even wider and massaging circles with his thumbs.   
He flicked his eyes up to mine and slowly, like the teasing little bastard he is, grazed the tip of his tongue over my clit, making my breath hitch.   
He smirked again, clearly loving all of the control he had in that moment.   
“Is this mine, darling?” he asked in a low voice, tilting his head slightly to the side.   
I nodded, the anticipation overwhelming me to the point that words seemed nearly impossible to form.   
“Use that pretty little mouth of yours to answer me or I’ll keep teasing you until you’re screaming, Harlow.” He ordered, nipping my inner thigh lightly.   
“It’s yours. All yours.” I groaned out, mashing my bottom lip between my teeth.   
“Good girl,” he whispered, before slowly closing his lips over my clit and sucking lightly.   
My head threw itself back and one of my hands gripped his hair as his lips and tongue manipulated the sensitive nerves in my core, making my toes curl and my wanton moans spill out into the chilly air.   
“Oh—Oh my god, Draco. Yes.” I gasped.   
He slid two fingers inside of me, and sparks of pleasure radiated from my core as he continued to work that incredibly talented mouth of his.   
“I’ve been waiting to hear you moan all day, love.” He whispered in a raspy tone, “In the dress shop…Shit, I wanted to fuck you so bad in that fucking dress shop.”   
I would have let him if I didn’t have overwhelming respect for Louisa.   
I gasped as his tongue flicked over my clit repeatedly, sending volts of electricity through every nerve in my body.   
Every part of my body was impacted by him, it seemed like. Like I was a woman possessed by the touch and command of the gorgeous man between my thighs.   
“Don’t stop—p-please don’t stop. It feels so good.” I mewled, my fingers gripping his pale hair tighter than I probably should have.   
His fingers curled inside of me, hitting the spot that made my legs tremble each time it was stroked.   
“That’s it, darling. Ride my hand…just like that. Good girl.” Draco praised, watching in awe as my hips writhed and bucked against his fingers.   
“Fuck, Draco. I’m…I’m close.” I panted, my hips rolling in time with the curling of his fingers.   
He quickly removed his fingers, making me whine immediately at the loss, but I was quickly silenced as I felt his tongue teasing my entrance, and his thumb swirling soft circles over my clit.   
“Oh! Oh my god, Draco! Y-yes!” I cried out, writhing my hips against his face.   
My exclamations of approval seemed to only make him more eager to bring me to my peak, and the circling of his thumb increased in pace.   
“Come for me, love. On my tongue. I’ve been craving you all day.” Draco nearly growled, his carnal persona now on full display.   
I’ve been craving you all day.   
Merlin, that’s enough to send a girl over the edge.   
Being craved by a man that looks like he words “sex appeal” personified?   
I’ve never felt sexier in my life.   
He made me feel like some sort of goddess worth worshipping and praising. A queen sitting on a throne as her chosen suitor showed her just how worthy she was.   
“D-Draco! Oh…oh yes! Draco!” I cried out as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks.   
My eyelids fell heavy and my legs grew slack as he lapped up every inch of my arousal that resulted directly from his master manipulation.   
My breaths were heavy and I was feelings completely boneless as he pulled me off of the ledge and into a searing kiss that made my stomach flutter with the wings of a thousand butterflies.   
I knew we weren’t finished. Nowhere close.   
Suddenly the ache between my legs was back, and I was having a very specific craving myself.  
Thank Merlin for a woman’s short refractory period.   
He cradled the back of my head, deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue passed my lips, heavily sighing into me.   
I wrapped my legs around his torso to press our submerged bodies flush against one another.   
“You are so beautiful.” He murmured between our lips, “So fucking gorgeous.”   
He sure did know how to make a lady swoon.   
His lips traversed my damp skin down to my jaw and my neck, before dipping his head down and kissing along my breast and the valley between them.   
My head lulled back as he took my right nipple into his mouth, gently nipping it with his teeth and flicking his tongue over it repeatedly.   
“Please, Draco. I need you.” I whine, wiggling my hips to try and create the friction I so desperately needed.   
He released my breast and kissed his way back up my chest and neck.   
“How bad, Maggie? How bad do you need it?” he asked, his voice thick with masculinity and rasp.   
“So—so bad.” I panted, putting my forehead against his to catch my breath.   
“Tell me how you want it…birthday girl.” He whispered, sliding two fingers inside of me suddenly.   
“Oh…”   
“You wanna ride me again? You know I prefer the control darling, but you look so pretty sitting on my cock, I might just allow it.” He purred, slowly starting to pump his fingers in and out of me.   
“Or do you want me to throw your legs over my shoulders and bury my cock in you that way?” he smirked, quickening his pace. His eyes watched mine struggle keep from rolling backward as he curled is fingers, brushing over the spot that he knew made me moan for him every time.   
“Or maybe you want me to pull your hair and put my fist around your throat while you come on my cock.” He whispered in my ear. “So many options, love. All of them resulting in you weak in the knees and dripping with my come.”   
My breath shuddered and my heart skipped a beat.  
Draco Malfoy: King of Dirty Talk  
“Is all of the above an option?” I sighed, laughing softly.   
He added a third finger, catching me off guard and making me cling to him even more.   
“We have all weekend, darling. I will fuck you on every surface of this house if it is what you would like.” He smirked, capturing my lips with his warm ones and drinking down the feminine moan that spilled from my mouth into his.  
A few more coaxes of his fingers, and I was moaning his name all over again. My legs felt as if they were made from limp pasta, and the rest of my body tingled with the numbness of a post-orgasmic high.   
I felt as if I shouldn’t be getting all of the attention here. It was very obvious he had a yearning of his own, as I could feel it pressing against my leg.   
“You know what I want?” I breathed heavily, catching my breath.   
“Tell me, Harlow.”   
“I want you to get me out of this pool and bend me over the first piece of furniture you see.” I whispered, loving the new sense of confidence I wore. Maybe this was my inner Gryffindor finally coming out.   
A dark smile crept across Draco’s face, and his icy eyes lit with an internal flame of arousal.   
“Yeah?” he asked with a heavy breath.   
I nodded my head immediately, feeling eager as his fingertips dug into the flesh of my hips.   
“Well then I mustn’t keep my lady waiting.” He smirked.   
I don’t know why I thought he would take the long route inside by walking us out of the pool and through the glass doors that led back into the living room. Draco Malfoy was one for flare.   
We apparated the few feet we needed to be inside, and he was on me like a fly to honey.   
We were still dripping with pool water, but neither one of us cared about the growing puddle on the floor.   
Our hands grasped eagerly all over each other, sliding all over each other’s slippery bodies.   
He backed me up until the back of my thighs met what I assumed to be the kitchen table. I didn’t care what piece of furniture it was, as long as he intended to follow through with my wishes.   
He grabbed my hips hard and spun me around to face away from him. He put and hand on my back and push me down so that my breasts nearly grazed the wood of the table.   
His hands rubbed over my back, down to my hips before squeezing handfuls of my ass.   
“Spread your legs a little wider for me, darling.” He whispered, tracing a finger down my spine and giving me goosebumps.   
I opened up my legs and bit more and he hissed in approval at the view he had of me now.   
“Fuck sake, Magnolia. Look at you…” he praised, grabbing his cock and rubbing the tip against my entrance.   
My hands curled into fists at the sensation.   
“You gonna take all of me, sweet girl?” he asked in a sweet but seductive tone.   
I nodded my head, mashing my teeth into my lower lip as he continued his torturous teasing.   
“I don’t want to take it slow. I need you fast and hard, do you understand? Seeing you like this makes me want to lose any control I have, but not without your permission.” He panted, obviously still holding on to a bit of restraint.   
“Lose control with me, Draco. I want it. You have my permission.” I assured, my legs trembling with anticipation and adrenaline.   
“Thank fuck,” he exhaled all the breath in his lungs, before pulling my hips back, and thrusting his cock fully inside of me.   
The moan that left my mouth was one of immeasurable pleasure and need, and it mixed with his own moan of satisfaction that hung in the air.   
He wasted no time.   
Immediately, the sounds of our skin slapping against each other filled the room as he pumped in and out of me. His fingertips dug into my hips as he watching himself slide in and out of me.  
My fingers curled against the smooth surface of the wood, and my eyes squeezed shut due to the pressure his cock was creating every time it brushed against the deepest parts of myself.   
I wanted more.   
“Harder.” I managed to whine.   
A low groan of pleasure erupted from his chest and he shifted his positioning a bit so that he could fulfill my request.   
My brain was clouded with the intense euphoria that he was producing with this rhythmic hip movements. I could feel another release building as tension behind my navel, and I could already feel its intensity.   
A loud smack sounded as Draco’s hand came in contact with my ass, sending all sorts of new sensations throughout my body.   
“You liked that, huh?” Draco asked, his voice husky and deep.   
When I didn’t answer immediately, he did it again, making a loud moan leave my chest.   
He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of my hair, and pulled my back flush against his front as he continued to pump his hips at a mind-numbing pace.   
“You feel so good around my cock, love.” He whispered in my ear before nipping at the lobe.   
I hummed in agreement.   
He released my hair but kept me pressed up against him with a hand on my abdomen.   
He massaged my breasts, taking my nipples and rolling them between his fingers to earn himself a satisfied yelp of pleasure from me.   
“Draco…I’m cl-close to—” I gasped, my head lulling back to lean in his shoulder.   
“Open your mouth.” He ordered, slithering his hand that was on my breast to my chin.   
I parted my lips as I was told, and he pushed tow fingers into my mouth.   
Immediately, I begin to swirly my tongue around and between his digits, sucking and soaking them as muffled moans continued to sound from my throat. The most sounds I made the deeper he pushed his fingers.   
I could feel my walls start to flutter around his cock as it pumped in and out of me, and with that, his fingers pulled out of my mouth, coating in a layer of my saliva.   
He moved those two fingers to my clit, rubbing circles over the swollen and aching numb.   
“Oh! Oh my—Draco! Yes, don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!” I cried out, putting my hand over his so that he couldn’t pull it away.   
“Come for me, Maggie. Come on my cock. God, I need to feel you clench around me. Fucking killing me, love.” He grunted, biting down on my shoulder as my walls fluttered around his throbbing length again.   
“Draco! Oh my god! Yes! Draco…” I peaked, my cheat unable to keep up with my fast intakes of breath.   
He pulled out of me and spun me around in my cloud nine state.   
His strong hands lifted me up onto the table and parted my legs again.   
“Hold yourself up, and don’t take your eyes off of me.” He ordered through gritted teeth as he slid his cock back into me.   
I put one hand behind me and one hand on the back of his neck as he started thrusting his hips again so hard that the table creaked as it shifted across the floor.   
Our eyes stayed on each other’s the entire time, and I had never felt anything more intimate and primal in my life.   
It was extremely erotic, and made me feel like I was almost powerful.   
“Fuck…keep looking at me like that and I’m gonna come.” Draco grunted, exhaling a large breath.   
“You want to come inside me?” I panted.   
“So fucking bad.” Draco replied.   
I pulled my hand from behind me and used it to grab his chin. I leaned forward and pulled his lips to mine for one fiery hot kiss before pulling back with my lips ghosting over his.   
In this moment, I felt like a goddess.   
And a goddess lived with exercise her powers.   
“Come for me, Draco.”   
And he did.   
With my name on his lips and his face in my hand.   
He came for me.   
I don’t know what this bed was made out of us, but the entire night, I felt as if I were laying upon a cloud.   
It was either the bed or the exhausting sex. Not sure which one contributed most to my glorious night of sleep.   
What woke me from my peaceful slumber was the smell of breakfast that wandered into the master bedroom from the kitchen.   
I could faintly hear music playing as well, and a perfectly pitched whistle harmonizing along with it.   
Seeing I was too tired to even put clothes on last night, I walked over to my suitcase and threw it open to put some sort of covering on.   
The large suitcase landed on the bed, and I unzipped it quickly, somewhat excited to see what Pansy and Ginny packed me in a bag this large.   
When I opened it, I was more than shocked to see that only half of the bag was stuffed with clothes, while one half was bare.   
A small note laid on top of the clothes, and I just had a feeling that Pansy and Ginny were giggling like hyenas back in London about this little trick they had pulled on me. 

Gotcha, didn’t we?

We only packed you about 50% of the clothes you’ll actually need, because if you’re not naked for at least 50% of the time you’re there, then what’s the point?

It’s your birthday. Rock your birthday suit. 

And don’t get pregnant. 

PP & GW

I closed my eyes and exhaled heavily.   
Of course, they would do something like this.   
I did agree with them somewhat, but a warning would have been nice.   
I wonder if Draco knew about this little trick they had played…  
I pulled out a pair of knickers that Pansy picked out, no doubt. They were dark green and made completely out of lace.   
I didn’t feel like putting on a full outfit, and the comfiest looking thing in this suit case was a pair of socks, so I opted to borrow a jumper of Draco’s.   
It was soft, warm, and oversized.   
It smelled like him too.   
He might not be getting this back.   
The smell of food led me forward and made my stomach growl.   
“Good morning.” I smiled sleepily, sliding onto one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.   
Draco, who was standing at the stove cooking something the muggle way, peered over his shoulder with a handsome grin.   
He wore his typical green plaid pajama pants that hung on his hips, no shirt, and blonde hair still messy from his pillow.   
“Happy birthday, Harlow.” He smiled before turning back to the stove, “I was going to bring this to you, you know?”   
He motioned towards the food he was preparing.   
I hopped off the stool and strolled around the counter.   
“You’re too kind.” I said, wrapping my arms around his bare torso and pressing my cheek to his back.   
How was he always so warm?   
“Only for you.” He replied with a small huff of a laugh, “You won’t catch me making Diggory breakfast on his birthday, that’s for sure.”   
We ate breakfast in bed and showered quickly, before Draco told me to get dressed.   
“Where are we off to, Signor Malfoy?” I asked, as we walked out the front door of the charming villa, which was even more gorgeous in the daylight.   
There was a pause, and I thought he might not have heard me, but when I turned to see him, I found that he was too busy ogling me to reply.   
“Are you checking me out?” I asked.   
“Of course,” he smirked, pulling me over to him by my hand and placing a quick kiss on my lips, “I can’t help myself, darling. 23 looks amazing on you.”   
And with that, we were gone with a snap.   
We landed just as fast, with Draco’s arm wrapped around my waist to keep me from stumbling.   
“You mentioned that you’ve never really had the chance to be a tourist and go to all of the typical, fancy muggle tourist attractions, and I’ve seen how many books you have with pictures of them in it, so I thought that your birthday would be the perfect opportunity to be tourists for the day.” Draco explained, his eyes watching my expression intently.   
My eyes lit up.   
“Really?” I asked excitedly.   
“Really.” He smiled as he saw mine.   
I squeezed his hand tight and kissed his cheek, “You really are too kind.”   
“Only for you.”   
We hoped all over Europe that day.   
Whatever typical tourist attractive that popped into my head, Draco was taking me there within seconds of my lips forming the words.   
I would stare in awe at the most beautiful sites the world had to offer, while Draco’s eyes remained watching me, admiring me as if I was anything compared to the beauty of what lied in front of us.   
But to him…I was.   
Every time those grey eyes worshiped over me, I felt more beautiful than all of the world’s works of art combined.   
The last place we stopped was the small farmers market we had walked through the night before. Draco took his pick of the most delicious looking fruits, vegetables, and meats I had ever seen, that he planned on making me dinner with.   
“Any reason that half of the ingredients in that basket of yours happen to be aphrodisiacs?” I asked, raising a curious eyebrow at him.   
He smirked handsomely and shrugged.   
“No reason at all.”   
I rolled my eyes and looped my arm through his before we apparated back to Malfoy Vineyard for the rest of the evening.   
“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more attractive…you go and put on an apron…” I chuckled as I walked back into the kitchen after my second shower of the day.   
Traveling all over an entire continent for the day and making your way through crowds of muggles and wizards alike calls for a nice hot shower and a heaping glass of wine, which Draco had sitting and waiting for me on the counter.   
He did look rather dashing in his apron, though.   
And then he turned around, and I saw those iconic black-rimmed glasses on his face, and I thought I might actually swoon right out of my chair.   
“Lovely as always,” he smiled warmly, eyes casting over the flowy and casual red dress that Pansy and Ginny packed in my bag with a label reading “birthday (tear-proof)”.   
He kissed me quickly as he walked to the other side of the kitchen to grab a cutting board from the lower cabinet.   
I took a moment to absorb the fantasy that was the moment I was living in.   
I was in a villa/vineyard in Italy on my birthday, watching my jaw-droppingly handsome boyfriend prepare me a delicious smelling dinner while drinking some of the finest wine I’ve ever tasted, after visiting all of Europe’s most gorgeous tourist destinations, after having the best sex of my life with my, once again, jaw-droppingly gorgeous boyfriend. Oh, and also seeing the most beautiful and exclusive garden the wizarding world has ever seen, tasting more wine in a literal grotto, trying on gorgeous gowns and then owning one of them, and having the kindest, most thoughtful boyfriend in both the muggle and wizarding worlds buy me a silly little bracelet that I cherish as if it were made from diamonds.   
And to think that the man behind all of this was merely just my handsome upstairs neighbor a little over a month ago.   
There weren’t even words to describe how thankful I was that I let myself be brave for once, and take a chance on the Slytherin Prince.   
He makes me feel as if I were the one made from diamonds.   
“A few presents arrived at the door a little while ago for you.” Draco stated, motioning to the living room.   
When I turned, I was delighted to see a few festively decorated bags and wrapped presents sitting on the table.   
“From who?” I asked, turning to face Draco again.   
“All of your Gryffindor pals, Pansy, and I think I saw Cedric’s name in there too.” Draco recalled.   
I narrowed my eyes at him with a smirk.   
“They are your Gryffindor pals too, you know?” I stated.   
Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
He pulled out his wand with his non-knife bearing hand and brought the gifts over to the dining room table, which I see now had been moved back to its original spot after last night’s festivities.   
I walked over and eyed the colorful packaging, and decided to open Ginny and Harry’s first.   
Inside was a muggle camera.   
A polaroid, I believe it’s called.   
“You take pictures and it prints out the top. You shake it to develop the image. I’ve seen Ginny use hers before.” I informed Draco excitedly.   
Draco thought for a moment, smirked to himself and shrugged, and I already knew that he had come up with some wild idea involving the new camera.   
I opened Pansy’s next, and slapped a hand over my mouth once I realized what exactly I was looking at.   
It was a silver frame with what looked like a letter held within it. Upon closer inspection, I discovered that I had seen this letter before. It was a letter I thought was sitting in one of the drawers of my kitchen, but it appears Pansy had done a little snooping.   
It was the letter informing me of the noise complaint that Draco had made. The noise complaint that caused me to go up to his flat the next morning, intending to fuss at him, but ended up with us having our first kiss.   
On the bottom on the silver lined frame was something small engraved into it.   
The Start of It All  
Pansy. Pansy. Pansy.  
You creative and sarcastic little shit.   
Inside of the box was a little note from her as well. 

Had to have something to document the iconic moment.

Of course, this is not all I have for your birthday…but that will have to wait until you’re back from Château D'orgasme. 

Enjoy your birthday, Mags. 

Don’t get pregnant. 

PP.

Thank Merlin I had a Pansy Parkinson in my life as well.   
Who knew my tormentors would one day become the people that I valued most?   
From Hermione and Ron, I got a beautiful little photo album that was personalized with my name that could hold all of the pictures from the polaroid camera.   
I loved when gifts coordinated.   
And finally, from Cedric and Amara, a beautiful scarf with matching gloves and a hat, which was special to me, because it meant that Cedric was actually listening to me when I complained about my winter accessories all being unmatching.   
My heart felt full.   
“I honestly cannot think of words to fathom how amazing this all has been. Really, I cannot imagine a birthday better than this. This has been…spectacular, Draco.” I praised as Draco and I sat across from one another, sipping wine and eating the delicious meal he had prepared for the two of us.   
Was there anything that he wasn’t good at?   
I know people say that nobody is perfect, but I have a hard time believing that when the closest thing to perfection was currently feeding me a chocolate covered strawberry.   
“Well don’t get ahead of yourself, dear. I still have a few more surprises up my sleeve.” Draco smirked to himself as he raised his napkin to his lips.   
“You have already done more than I could ever imagine, Draco. I am really…really blown away. You have successfully wooed the hell out of me.” I tried to convey the words to describe the amount of joy he has brought me this weekend, but I don’t think my brain has ever experienced a level of bliss to this extent before.   
“Would you like your gift from me now?” he asked, looking at me directly in the eyes.   
I looked back at him as if he were crazy.   
“A gift? This whole weekend has been a gift. You didn’t have to get me anything—” I started.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know what all of my meetings and errands were about?” he cut me off, knowing my curiosity wouldn’t allow me to turn down such an offer.   
The slight squint in my eyes and the poorly concealed smile on my face told him what he needed to know, and he started to stand from the table.   
“Close your eyes.” He instructed, “And don’t open until I say. Don’t make me blindfold you.”   
I shut my eyes and bounced my leg nervously.   
A part of me felt bad for accepting such lavishness, because a part of me felt like I didn’t deserve it. Like I wasn’t worth what was being spent on me.   
But the way Draco looked at me. The way he kissed me. The way he spoke to me and laughed with me and doted on me…  
He made me feel like I deserved the world.   
And the look in his eyes when they fell to mine made me feel like he would give me the world if he could.   
I felt his presence behind me as he moved my plate from in front of me.   
“Keep them closed.” He said quietly by my ear, quickly pecking my cheek.   
A few seconds later, I heard him pull out the chair next to me and take a seat, along with a deep breath.   
“You ready?” he asked.   
I nodded.   
“Open.”   
I opened my eyes, and they immediately locked onto a black folder that laid on the table in front of me.   
It was sleek, polished, and appeared to be made out of dragon leather.   
My fingers ran across the smooth surface, and I sat forward in my seat a bit more to get a better look at it.   
Carefully, I opened the cover, my eyes immediately scanning the contents inside.   
“It only seems right that you get to finish what he started…” Draco said calmly.   
I gasped...


End file.
